


The Skeletons and The Overseer

by LilKittyKatie



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bara Sans, BaraSkeletons, Chara is a spirit, Character Development, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Domination, Drunken Confessions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Polyamory, Heavy gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, Multi, OC is Powerful, OC is no longer entirely human, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Romance, Scars, Secrets, Sexual Build Up, Sexual Tension, Skellies are big bois in this world, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence, W.D Gaster - Freeform, Worldbuilding, bara characters, but with elements of perversion, damaged reader/oc, drinking games and pool fun, emotionally development, evil AF, fan service is halla strong with this one, fighting and action, gaster is evil, large story arcs, like probably gonna be like 15 of them, long chapters, lots of partners, lots of skeletons, major story development, many characters/mates, slowburn, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKittyKatie/pseuds/LilKittyKatie
Summary: Lilly had never been one to complain about her life, most of that due to the lack of friends and human interaction, but she didn't mind. She had become a lonely, reclusive girl who threw her passion and emotions into the fandom's she loved, but long term isolation and past abuse comes at a price. She is given an opportunity that will not only change her future, but her body and soul as well. Accepting the dangerous procedure is either the best thing she will ever do, or perhaps the worst thing.Follow along as Lilly meets her favorite characters/crushes through unusual circumstances and tries to build some semblance of a friendship between them all. Will she be able to win all 6 brothers over? Will they accept her ugly past but her pure hearted nature?  Lilly has no idea, but that doesn't mean she isn't willing to try and find out.Chapters are long, lots of character development and world building. 8k+ words per chapter. 18+ action and shenanigans, Polyamory relationships aka multiple mates and Bara-Skeletons!





	1. Decisions and First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! Thanks for checking this story out! I've been reading some amazing stories here but I never feel like I get the dirty action I've been craving. Or maybe I'm just a pervert ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who the hell knows. 
> 
> I've got a few chapters written so far while I was waiting for my AO3 invite to come through, and the chapters will be LONG. Inspired by a few people on here, I'll have to go back and figure out how to tag it but for now, Please enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Decisions & First Impressions**

 

“Miss Lilly, did you hear me?” 

 

The words the government employee spoke floated through the air, and Lilly couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she felt her face getting flush as she tried to process his words properly. The man sitting before Lilly had suddenly shown up a few minutes ago on her doorstep wanting to come in for a quick chat, but it seemed like this conversation would be anything but quick.                                                                                                                                                                         

 

“You're telling me...that the characters of the Undertale universe and many of its AU counterparts will….all be staying here…due to some sort of accident?” She spoke slowly, knowing exactly what he was saying, but not able to believe a word of it. 

 

Undertale is a popular game here in her world, but the characters are just that, characters, not real. The underground and its story are not real, and the characters are all fictional. To summarize it best, the game was based around a human child named frisk falling into the underground and making his way through, where the player could choose to fight and kill them, or spare them. If you fought, you became filled with LV or “level of violence” and developed into the character chara. If you stayed passive, you would have no LV, but become great friends with everyone and get the true happy ending, or “pacifist” ending. The underground had been collecting human souls to break out of a barrier that was keeping them trapped. Hence the name “under ground”. The pacifist ending grants all the monsters free, while the others….well we won't go that route.

 

When the game came out, a flurry of fans flocked to a handful of specific characters, specifically Sans and his brother Papyrus. Sans specifically had become a fan favorite drawing in millions of followers. The idea of resets and other universes gave fangirls and guys plenty to work with and AU's were born. Alternative Universes where characters were reversed, swapped, aggressive, horrifying, and hundreds if not thousands of AU's flourished online; as well as massive amounts of fan art. 

 

As it turns out, the Government had been working on dealing with Multiverse theories for a while, and when one of their scientists turned out to be a fan of the game, he used the undertale universe as a test base for pulling in people from other worlds. What they didn't count on happening, was it actually working. The Government was now stuck with a large amount of monsters and characters from the game, as well as from other universes. Both parties were now stuck and conflicted on what move to make next.

 

“So, where exactly do I come into play with all of this?” Lilly leaned over, rubbing the bridge of her nose aggressively, being careful not to rip the bridge piercing out. She understood, she wasn't naive and sure as hell wasn’t a dumbass. She just couldn't understand why they had come to her specifically. 

 

She was a double job working loner, 20 years old on the cusp of legal drinking age just trying to get by in her one bedroom apartment. Lilly had decent grades in high school, but had put college off due to mental health issues. She knew a little in computer programming and building, but that was it. Nothing that really made her stand out, as it would seem. She stood at 5’8” and had scattered tattoos and piercings. Her extremely long black hair slightly unkempt but fell below her ass as it was too bothersome to go get it cut and waste the money. Living in the south was great for the view and hospitality, unless you looked like someone like her. Most people were kind, but as soon as the topic of religion or appearances came up many people were hostile towards her. 

 

Not only that, but of all the places to put monsters they seriously chose the middle of the bible belt. Humans could barely stand other people with different skin colors, political views, hell even something like music taste here could start a huge argument! Add monsters into the mix? Not gonna happen. The entire situation screamed  **_wrong._ **

 

“We have bought out all surrounding 120 apartments here at this complex. Our goal is to slowly move in most of the monster here until we can have their new community built. Construction will take roughly 2 to 3 years, and we settled on something that was more towards the country where the was much more land to work with. They are very confused, just as much as we are as to how this happened, but as it stands it doesn't appear that they will be able to return at least not  _ anytime _ in the near future.” The man stated plainly.

 

“Alright, that's completely understandable, but you didn't answer my question. How do I specifically come into all of this? You could have an expert or something dealing with all of this, why a random 20 year old chick that just happens to be at these apartments?” Lilly leaned back in her dining room chair staring at the guy. He wouldn't give his name, and had 3 even scarier guys standing behind him looking just like classic CIA agents. It was intimidating; no, just straight up terrifying.

 

“You, Miss Lilly, will be our guests’ Overseer.” He leaned over, his tinted glasses falling slightly down his nose, giving you a look at his bright green eyes. For a moment, she said nothing.

 

Lilly then busted out laughing. Not because it was funny, but because she was in shock. Honest to god shock. The news kept crashing on her like waves and she thought she might pass out. Seriously? The this man was here telling her that not only did the characters of one of her favorite games come to life, but she’d be looking after them?  When she finally caught her breath, she leaned back over, holding her face in her hands. Lilly stayed quiet for a moment, then wiping her face and groaning, she looked back at him. 

 

“I assure you Miss Lilly, we are quite serious. You seem to be the only reasonable candidate within quite some distance, we were even luckier that you happen to be living at the apartments we were interested in. There are of course,  _ conditions _ that will need to be agreed to.” He snapped his fingers and the men behind him pulled a few suitcases onto the table, and suddenly your apartment door flew open. Several doctors ushered inside with a large metal crate and equipment, and she nervously glanced back at the man sitting before her. 

 

“Okay, okay! Jesus what a show...before I get killed and labeled MIA, why do I have to be the one then? What does being their overseer even mean, aside from general caretaker I assume?” She glanced over nervously at all the equipment and people now in her home. She  _ hated _ hospitals and medical equipment.

 

He began opening one of three suitcases and began to explain.

 

“You are type O-Negative blood, is this correct?” He stated, while continuing to mess with the suitcase.

 

“Uhhh...yes?” Lilly looked at him puzzled.

 

“Essentially, as the situation stands now, we can't exactly expect just a regular human to be able to control groups of powerful magic wielding monsters. The scientist who was in charge of the project had been a fan, and as it turns out, not everything in the game was 100% accurate. The monsters you will be handling for the time being are much bigger than we anticipated, the smallest standing at 6’6, the rest only growing from that size up.” 

 

Wait, 6’6? Lilly couldn’t think of anyone that would have stood at that height, then again he did say it wasn't 100%.She kept her eyes on him nervously, feeling her anxiety bubble in the back of her throat.

 

“We have found that O-negative blood types are the only people receptive to this control method we have developed. It's a powerful piece of technology that will be implanted all along your spine and well as in you wrists, chest, and thighs. It will allow you to access a large interface via hologram broadcast that will give you details on each monster, communication access, as well as….defense protocols installed within the base of your spine and head.” He grinned slightly and Lilly shivered. 

 

“We need to be able to contain the monsters in some way that will allow them freedom, but to also have something strong enough to keep them all in check. Something powerful enough to beat an elite team of monsters if the need arises. The system we will be implanting into you will take roughly a few days to heal and give you the required training. It will not be easy to get it under control.” 

 

Suddenly, a tiny click was heard, and while she was trying to shift through the information he just given her, he had unlocked all 3 suitcases to reveal…money. Lots and lots of fucking money. Lilly gaped, not caring that her mouth hung open. It was a sight to fucking see.

 

“You will of course be heavily compensated for your cooperation. This operation is not...pleasant. Side effects can be extremely aggressive and painful, but it will give you a lot of power you wouldn't have had before. A small sacrifice to make, yes?” His face stayed neutral as he spoke.

 

Lilly’s head was racing a mile a minute. She glanced over at all the medical staff, and then back to the cases. She hadn't spoken in a while, not entirely sure on what to say. There were neatly stacked 100’s in all 3 cases, it looked like well over a few hundred thousand. She swallowed the lump in her throat that she didn't know was there before sighing hard.

 

“....Okay….I-...I guess I can give it a shot but, I'm just not sure if I'm the best fit for all of this, emotionally that is…” She looked away, thinking about all of the mental health problems and abuse she had suffered in the past. While she had come a long way, her PTSD and anxiety were not well under control just yet. Would this cause problems later on? Would it interfere with the implants? She looked back up when the mysterious man began speaking again.

 

“The benefit of choosing you, Miss Lilly, is that you are not only a blood match, but you are already well versed in the world of Undertale and its...fandoms.” She glanced back up at him, and he grinned for a moment before pulling his phone out and scrolling through it. “Based on your browsing history as well, it would seem you shouldn't have any problem with the few...skeletons...we've selected to join you in this building.” 

 

Lilly felt her body go rigid and her face get hot as if she were going to explode. 

 

Oh  _ hell fucking no _ .

 

They had seriously seen all of her dirty porn searches and r34 lists, which happen to include under _ tail _ . She knew it was bad too, she was beyond a simple kinky freak, she was down right  _ sinful. _ Now they had planned to put her favorite skeleton characters here with her too? Lilly hated to admit it, but she was a dirty skeleton fucker and slightly excited. I mean hell, who wouldn't want their favorite characters to come to life and get to spend time with them for who knows how long? She had shamelessly, at the time, looked up tons of porn for the game. It wasn't like she could have predicted this would have ever happened! Everyone eventually gets curious! As Lilly continued to make excuses for herself, she just kept getting more and more red. The man laughed at too, making it a lot worse.

 

Lilly silently prayed to any god to strike her dead right in that stupid chair. Before she could retort, he spoke again, and she prayed it wouldn't get any worse than this.

 

“On a more serious note, I can take it you are okay with this set up? We will have some paperwork to go through, but it won't take long. We are aware that your family is no longer involved with your life, and that you are in financial need. You will of course receive this lump sum of $5 Million to get yourself self settled in and preparations made to meet the monsters who will be staying with you. You will also be responsible for all financial duties and will be receiving a BlackCard. This is to ensure you can fully care for each monsters needs and wants, as well as transportation, gas, food, trips, and other household necessities. All bills and utilities will be taken care of, of course.”  Lilly choked for a second on a nonexistent drink, looking at him.

 

“Wait wait wait, holy fucking shit are you serious? This cant even be real, this can't actually be a serious offer! That's an insane amount of money! Not to mention, a BlackCard? You mean the one where you just fucking swipe and don't ask questions? Like fuck you kind of money?!” She stood, slamming her hands on the table as herr anxiety and heart rate reached its peak. This was getting to be too much, too  _ perfect _ .

The man went silent for a moment, glancing at the equipment before looking back at her.

 

“This procedure...well, the consequences and long lasting effects that will develop once you've received and taken to the implant, could be devastating. The pain could leave you eventually crippled. The body modifications could fail at any time, and will require constant monitoring and check ups with our team to ensure that it's all going smoothly.” He looked back at her with the same stern face.

 

“More of the terms and responsibilities will be explained after the treatment. We will get you into the operation at our treatment center, but brought this setup to sedate you and make transportation easier. We are aware of your fears of hospitals and took that into account.”

 

_ Ahhh, there's the catch. The risk for being able to make a dream come true _ . She thought to herself.

 

But suddenly, Lilly didn't care. Money, meeting character's she had fallen in love with through a screen, and the chance to restart. Something people dreamed and shamelessly fantasised about at night or while scrolling through their favorite fanart and self inserts. It all rushed through her mind before she sat down again, running her hand over her arm tracing the scars. Lilly didn't have her family, and she sure as hell didn't have friends, the only thing keeping her alive was her cat, butterbean. She looked back up, staring at the man, before leaning over on the cold table.

 

“Let's do it.” 

 

The man behind the glasses grinned.

 

After signing a mountain of paperwork and doing her best to read through as much as she could, Lilly didn't see much that would have stood out as dangerous or risky. Hell, the whole situation was dangerous and risky, not to mention down right crazy. She put that in the back of her mind for now. Signing the last paper, She sighed and stretched deciding to run through the papers one more time. Not that it mattered now, since they’d all been signed.

 

As she was sifting through the papers, the medical team had opened a large hospital bed out of the crate with some basic equipment for vitals and what she assumed to be the stuff to help knock her ass out. To say she was nervous was an understatement. They eventually led her to the table, getting her blood sample, blood pressure, heart rate, weight, temperature, as well as measurements.The nurses were nice enough, but they all had surgical masks on that gave an eerie look. 

 

“Alright Miss Lilly, please switch into this gown. We will be sedating you, and once we reach the lab, you will not wake up for quite some time. We will begin the procedure as soon as we arrive.” One of the brown haired nurses stated. Lilly suddenly became nervous, looking around for your precious baby, lil butterbean.

 

“W-wait! What about my cat! Will he be okay??” She said unnerved. The idea of him being alone for 2 weeks was terrifying. Mr. Greens eyes (the only thing you could think to call him) finally spoke up, startling you.

 

“Not to worry, your cat will be taken care of by one of the members of our team. He's a major cat lover, so nothing to worry about. Although, I can't promise he wont come back unspoiled.” He chuckled lightly. She sighed in relief and went off to change, coming back feeling extremely vulnerable. Her arms, back, and legs all exposed showing her deep scars and wounds from your past. They felt like they were burning from the shame she felt. 

 

Crawling back onto the bed, she leaned back. Lilly tried to calm down, but something in her gut just would not let her rest. Was she making the right call? Sure, she'd be set for life, meeting her favorite characters of all time, but what was going to happen to her body? Would she even be able to handle meeting the Undertale crew and its AU counterparts? What of they hated her? What if something went wrong? Her mind kept racing before Lilly felt the sharp pinprick in her forearm. 

 

“You should begin to feel sleepy fairly quickly Miss Lilly, please just relax.” The nurses looked over at her calmly. Lilly’s anxiety spiked, and she tried to sit up, suddenly regretting making the call so quickly and absentmindedly. She jerked for a moment, she were about to undergo a life changing procedure that could possibly kill her. So why did the shock decide to wear off now of all times? The nurses quickly restrained Lilly, pushing her back.

 

“I-I-I think…!!! I changed my mind!! I don't know-....! About….th-.…” Lilly’s head felt light and her body tingled. Her arms loosely lay next to her and she stopped struggling, glancing over, trying to remain conscious. As her thoughts became more muddled, the last thing she heard before slipping into  medicated coma was Mr. Green eyes chuckling deeply. 

 

《 × × × 》

 

_-Classic Sans-_

 

Sans shivered slightly at the cold air hitting his face from their early morning arrival for the apartment complex. Stepping out of the large luxury bus, he glanced around at the foggy parking lot. Sans and some others were being relocated until this worlds government could figure out what to do with them, or build the monsters a community. To say it was a shock would be an understatement, when he and his universe had been pulled over it had been a rough way to start the morning. Not to mention the other versions of him and his brother showing up, all in a large room by themselves. Chaos shortly ensued as fights immediately broke out. A few unlucky monsters had been dusted by his opposites, but everyone had quickly been detained with some kind of field, or imitation magic. Sans could tell it was off, but he couldn't place a finger on exactly why. It had put him on edge ever since.

 

Sans looked off to the side, seeing the other four buses pull in behind, some carrying his other versions while the rest carried belongings and extras they had been allowed to pick out. The apartments were definitely not bad, luxurious even. They were two story, with enclosed entrances and gates. The buildings were blue and white wood of some kind, beautiful balconies stretching off some of them. Tall windows were adorned on a select few, as well as built in garages. Definitely not something they had in his own world, but it was definitely a better site than what he had imagined.

 

When the people behind the multiverse collision had finally come to speak with everyone, it took a few days for everyone to come to a decent understanding of the situation. Frisk had surprisingly been a major help in getting most of the monsters to calm down. The small child being a beacon of hope and determination, calming most of the fears and helping even he come to an understanding that this was, in all seriousness, just an accident. Only the Sans’, Papyrus’, his AU's Toriel, Asgore, and some of the scientists that were pulled through allowed to weigh in and understand more heavily on the matter. It turns out not everyone from each alternate universe or AU, had their entire group pulled with them like they did. They had a few extra undynes’ and alphys’ but that was it. It was mostly duplicates of he and Papyrus that really managed to slip through.

 

In this world it seems like they don't even exist, just simply a game for humans to enjoy and play with. It pissed Sans off to no end. The lives of all their friends and family, subjected to nothing but a fun pixelated game for humans to murder them or spare them, and suddenly the resets all made sense to him. It's because they weren’t real, they were _toys_.

 

Yet, they were surprisingly friendly, and almost treated them like royalty at first, but he knew it was only because they were scared of them. They didn’t understand them and they were much bigger in size, not to mention more powerful. The scientist in charge of the whole project turned out to know everything about them and this 'game' so asking questions wasn't really needed. He did however need to ask Paps and his counterparts plenty of questions, as they didn’t have as much on their worlds like theirs. They were something called, “Cannon”. The originals of this universe, but it still didn’t sit well in Sans stomach.

 

They had informed everyone that we would be given freedom to do what we wanted, under the supervision of a being called the “Overseer”. Financial issues did not exist, and if we wanted it, we could have it. It seemed like a dream come true, until they put the bands on their wrists. Turns out, this “Overseer” had the power to keep tabs on all of us, monitor our health, our stats, location, and had the same ability that they used back when they first arrived. Magic nullification.

 

It didn't interact with their souls, but something in it definitely prevented magic for being able to be activated, and that was a huge threat. They didn't trust the monsters, and Sans didn't trust them. They were keeping them on leashes, even if the collars and shackles couldn't be seen. The bangles were embedded into their wrists or ankles, a small and plain silver strip the width of less that half an inch. Waterproof and magic proof. It wouldn’t cause harm, but it was necessary for the “Overseer” to be able to keep an eye on them all.

 

“SANS! LOOK AT HOW COOL THIS PLACE IS! THE HUMANS REALLY CARE ABOUT KEEPING US ALL SAFE HUH? THEY SAID THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL JUST BE US AND THE OVERSEER. I HEARD WE HAVE A POOL, WORK OUT ROOMS, AND HUGE GRILLING DECKS!” His brothers energetic voice almost echoed through the parking lot. Sans glanced at him and kept his usual grin as he stepped off the bus with one of his bags.

 

“Heh, yeah bro, looks like it will be a skele _ton_ of fun.” He chuckled as Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 

“MY GOODNESS SANS NOT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, PLEASE! WE HAVE TO MEET IN THE LARGE LOUNGE ROOM AND GET READY TO MEET THE OVERSEER. I DON'T THINK THEY WILL TOLERATE ANY OF YOUR PUNS!” Paps strolled past him, and Sans just shrugged. Sans wasn't exactly sure what he were going to do when he met this overseer person. They apparently had lived at this complex when it was bought out, but they wouldn't tell him anything more than that. He wondered if they were the mastermind behind this whole shit show.

 

Glancing over to the other buses he watched as their semi-doppelgangers poured out. Edge and Red as they went by, The UnderFell brothers. A much rougher version of Sans world where violence was the answer, and chara and flowey were supposedly good, it unnerved him. Edge was what was supposed to be papyrus, but much harsher. He had a nasty temper and a huge ego. He was just as tall, but his bones and features were sharp and deadly looking. Three nasty claw marks went over his left eye socket and his eyes were blood red points in his dark eye sockets. His armour was black save for the red scarf, boots and belt. It was all the same as papy just...sharper. Then there was Red, his other self. Red had a single gold tooth along his row of sharp white teeth. His eyes red, unlike Sans own white ones. He wore the same outfit, but his jacket was black with red fur, and his sweater a deep maroon. He had sneakers on, the laces undone haphazardly. What stood out the most though, was his large black and red spiked collar, with a short chain that was connected to the front. It fell to just below where his ribs would be.

 

Red had an accent Sans couldn't place as he spoke and called Edge “boss”. Edge’s voice was a few octaves deeper compared to Papyrus’s, and much scratchier. They seemed to be arguing with each other as they walked to the building, as in, Red was sweating bullets as Edge yelled at him about the colors of the buildings.

 

Sans saw the UnderSwap brothers file in behind them, the two that were kind of odd ones out, but there honestly wasn’t too much of a difference from him and Paps. The Papyrus for their world was similar to him in almost every way, lazy, laid back, dealt with the resets like he and red had, only he was a Papyrus. They called him Stretch, and he wore a large orange hoodie with black sweatpants and converse. He liked to smoke cigarettes, but wasn’t really his thing. His brother, a Sans, was named Blue. He had all the mannerisms of Papyrus, but just looked more like Sans. He wore body armour similar to Papyrus’ just the color scheme being white and blue instead. He was much more energetic than Papyrus, but definitely had similar traits.

 

Sans followed behind, not really listening as a few humans caught his eye. They were carrying his belongings out of the bus. The ride had been quiet. He had known the other versions of yourselves for almost 2 years now, but it was still a bit awkward on occasion. They had gotten to know each other, and discussed each of their worlds and what they each experienced there. It seemed everyone had their own horror story involving the resets, which took Sans by no surprise. Red, Stretch and Sans all speaking of the events that occurred, but they had all seemed to have been freed, just making life a bit easier on the surface as they adjusted. It just made the feeling of being ripped away hurt a little bit more in your chest.

 

The building they were approaching was the main lodge. It was huge, a few stories high and had a triangle brick front, decorated in dark wood and glass windows with lots of trees and ferns. The place was definitely well kept, to say the least. As they all piled in, there was a single man in a suit standing at the entrance, he assumed it was to keep track of them all and make sure they got where they needed to go. The rooms were dark brown with close to 20 ft. ceilings. A large glass chandelier hung at the entrance and the hall split into two open sections of the lobby. Wide rounded archways led into all rooms and the wood floor was a grey and black, with large decorated carpets and rugs place in several areas. Sans took note of the pool he could see from the front, as well as a large garden behind it and some grilling areas that disappeared off to the right. He stood and made note of each exit, when the man beside him spoke.

 

“If everyone will follow me, we will now be meeting the Overseer to give you a run down of what will be happening with your stay here.. Refreshments have been provided for everyone as well.”

 

“I DOUBT ANY HUMAN GARBAGE CAN EVEN COME CLOSE TO MEETING MY STANDARDS, OR COMPARE TO MY MAGNIFICENT LASAGNA!” Edge piped up, crossing his arms and scoffing at the very idea of being fed something other than his own cooking.

 

“I WONDER IF THEY HAVE TACOS? DO YOU THINK THEY REMEMBERED WHAT I TOLD THEM WE LIKED PAPY?” Blue eagerly jumped beside his brother, stars decorating his eye sockets. Stretch nodded at him, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

“Of course bro, I made sure to remind them too, just to be safe.” He said tiredly. Blue jumped a bit more, letting out an excited noise.

 

“BAH! TACOS ARE RUBBISH, WHY WOULD ANYONE PICK THAT OVER LASAGNA? MINES OBVIOUSLY PERFECT AND THE ONLY THING NEEDED, AN OBVIOUS FLAW IN THE HUMANS DECISION MAKING.” Edge scowled at Blue, and Stretch eyed him sharply.

 

“NONSENSE! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SPAGHETTI IS THE ONLY PROPER FOOD TO SERVE TO NEW GUESTS AT A MEETING!” His brother spoke up, stepping closer to Edge and Blue. They soon began arguing louder, Red, Stretch and he all began rubbing their skulls. No one had been in the mood for puns surprisingly since the journey had begun, but they still sprinkled it in when they could. It was just a lot to take in, so no one could really relax. The arguing however, was a bit much this early in the morning, and he could tell they both felt the same. The man standing off in one of the door ways coughed loudly, and signaled with his hand into the next room.

 

“This way, please.”

 

They followed in suit, everyone still arguing behind them. As he walked down a long empty hallway, they came to a set of double doors. They opened up automatically, swinging open gently as everyone piled in. What they found though, Sans had definitely had not expected. It was a type of large ballroom. It had a massive ceiling, stretching even farther than the original entrance. A staircase widened out at the bottom, growing smaller as it went up was at the back center of the room, leading to what looked like a second floor. There were grey marbled pillars lining the room, and Sans got a eerie deja-vu moment from it. Almost like how the castle judgment hall was made, minus the stairs. There were no windows however, just large paintings of random people along the walls and some fruit portraits. The ceiling adorned in head dim lights and 3 large and gaudy chandeliers, similar to the one he'd seen at the entrance.

 

In the middle, a long wooden curved table was placed with everyone's favorites, and a ridiculous amount of it too. There had to be at least 30 or 40 giant ketchup bottles, with a few different flavors mixed in as well. Next to it lied a massive pile of burgers and fries, and then massive dishes of spaghetti for Papyrus. Different sauces and meats in some, while others looked plain. The same layout was set for each pair of brothers, Red had Mustard and Edge lasagna, while Blue had tacos and Stretch had honey, each spread just as extravagant as their own. There were regular drinks and water as well, and large extravagant chairs curved along the table, six exactly. They all eyed the food for a moment, wearily staring at it, but Blue and Papyrus made no effort digging in.

 

“P-Pap I think we should wai-” He cut Sans off, looking at him confused while scooping mounds of different types of spaghetti onto his plate.

 

“NONSENSE BROTHER! LOOK AT HOW MUCH LOVELY FOOD THEY HAVE PREPARED FOR US, WE CANNOT BE RUDE GUESTS AND NOT HAVE SOME!” Before Sans could stop him he had already had a bite. Sans stared nervously and began shaking, afraid any moment he would dust right before his eyes like some sick joke. After he continued to eat and was seemingly fine, Sans sighed heavily and walked over to the spread, looking it all over up close.

 

“NOT LIKE THIS HUMAN GARBAGE WOULD EVEN COMPARE TO MY LASAGNA! I SHOULDN’T EVEN WASTE MY TIME TRYING THIS PITIFUL SPREAD.” Edge’s face betrayed his words however, as he seemed to be smelling and eyeing the food left for him as well. Red had already began drinking a mustard bottle and sifting through the other exotic flavors, and Edge was rolling his eyes at him.

 

“SANS! HOW DARE YOU DRINK THAT LOWLY HUMAN GARBAGE! ESPECIALLY THAT NASTY LIQUID YOU CALL A DRINK!” Edge scowls, while simultaneously fixing a plate, trying to keep the eyes off his own actions. It made Sans roll his eyes.

 

 _Your actions are betraying you, Edgy._ Sans thought to himself.

“S-sorry boss, I just wan’d to givem a try s’all…” He sputtered slightly. Sans grimace at how he sounded towards his brother. Their relationship always gave him a uneasy feeling in his stomach, especially since the collar Red wore seemed to be given to him by Edge himself.

 

“PAPYRUS  AND RED ARE RIGHT! I’VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY TACOS OF THIS CALIBER BEFORE! WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY IT, THEY EVEN HAVE GLITTER ON SOME OF THEM!” Blue stated excitedly. Stretch was eyeing a glittery taco suspiciously, and honestly Sans couldn't blame him.

 

“The glitter is edible food grade glitter, there will be no harm in your brother eating some Stretch, I promise.” It was a soft, feminine voice that sounded caring, but pained. They all collectively whipped their heads around to the large staircase where the voice echoed. He and several others sucked a breath in at the sight.

 

A woman stood at the top, slowly making her way down. She had long wavy black hair, falling in an gradient style around her face. She wore a white button up with a pentagram harness squeezed around her large breasts, the sleeves rolled halfway up her arms with black gloves that started halfway on her palm on her hands. Her tight black pants had straps at her hips falling loosely behind her in an X shape, with black combat boots. She had several facial piercings, one between her eyes and two on her lips. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a striking purple, but there was a bright ring of blue surrounding her pupil that made them stick out. She had noticeable bright blue lines running down her forearms that connected to blue rings around her wrist in an intricate pattern of circle cuffs.

 

She was definitely a looker, her skin looked flawless. It almost sparkled, but Sans could see the faint outline of scars along her exposed arm as well as bags under her eyes. Most of it looked as if it had attempted to be covered up with makeup.

 

She continued forward, stopping behind the table looking over them.  Before Sans had a chance to ask, she spoke up.

 

“It's nice to finally meet all of you, I’m your _Overseer_.”

 


	2. Explanations & Misunderstanding's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly tries to contain her over-excitement and sadness at the same time, and Red seems to be enjoying his new piece of eye candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I figured I'd go ahead and post a chapter two because honestly I'm just too excited about this freaking fan fiction. As you can see its a bit longer than the intro, which I might go back and add some to the first because I feel like it fall a bit short of what I wanted in an intro. Regardless, please enjoy!

 

 

 

-Introductions-

 

 

 

 

Lilly couldn't help it, she was staring hardcore at each of the skeleton brothers. She kept the blush off her face, but it was beginning to get more and more difficult with the longer she stared at the group in silence. From a distance, they were just how she had pictured them, but once Lilly had reached the ground floor and had gotten closer, it took everything she had not to scream.

 

They were fucking  _ Baras.  _

 

Baras were a form of AU where the skelebros where massive, not just average size, and she could not believe that this was the height  they were actually standing at. Sans, Red, and Blue all stood at 6’6 at least, almost a whole foot taller than her and it was intimidating, but hot as hell. Papy, Edge, and Stretch of course being almost a full foot taller than them, were absolutely towering over her. The thought of them standing over her made her head light, she was gonna have a much harder time than she had originally thought. They each adorned their signature outfits. Edge, Blue, and Papyrus in their own respective battle suits. They looked wonderful on them, and there bones peaking out from the sides as well as their spines showing gave her dirty thoughts to the fanart her brain suddenly decided it needed to remember. Right now. 

 

_ Good god do you seriously have no shame brain?? I need to focus! Not sending dirty thoughts flashing through my head! _ Lilly mentally scolded herself, keeping a calm exterior, trying to keep up the facade, but holy shit was it hard. Just being this close to them was sending her heart into overdrive. She knew their personalities well enough and had read plenty of fanfictions to know what they would be like, for the most part.

 

Sans and Stretch were dangerous and might really get under her skin, in a good way. In terms of how they acted around women, they were so much more bold and flirtatious. They were the more pushy of the group. Edge was up there on the list with them, but he was still a little bit of a softie at heart whether he liked admitting it or not. But Red? Oh Red was definitely going to be a problem, because she had a massive masochistic personality when it came to sexual fun. She rarely let her dominatrix out to play, but she was even worse so Lilly kept her locked up for safety reasons. She would  _ definitely _ get Lilly into some trouble. She had a thing for big rough guys, but at this point she was scared she’d need a new pair of panties, for all the wrong and dirty reasons. She knew Red was a softie if played right, he just couldn’t take what he dished out and it was really cute. She looked over and caught him staring, his face sweating slightly and flushed light red. Lilly recognized that look he was giving her, eyeing her up like a bitch in heat and-

 

_ Woah woah woah fucking hold on. They barely know me! Good god I’ve got to control myself better or I’m not gonna get anywhere with this. I haven't even said anything yet and they’re all staring at me like I’m a freak. Is my face giving away my stupid thoughts? Oh god...  _ She thought embarrassingly. It was so strange to know everything about the people standing in front of her, yet they knew nothing of her. That was probably what had them so uneasy.

 

Their eyes were hard on Lilly, except for Blue and Paps of course. Little Blueberry and cinnamon roll Papyrus, she adored them both. They had such gentle souls, and while Blue was definitely more energetic, he had the same kind heart as Papyrus. They had always been at the heart of who she wanted to protect. Through all the fanfictions and fan art she had read through, they were both just so innocent and looking to help wherever they could. She honestly could never see them doing any wrong in this world and her chest hurt just with how much she loved them. 

 

Her smile faltered for a moment, knowing that none of them knew it though. They had no idea how much she cared for all of them, how much she wanted to help and take care of them but couldn’t. Lilly was starting from the bottom and working her way up, with people who she had, in her head at least, portrayed as her friends. Yet here they stood, giving her death glares like at any moment she would strike them down and dust them. The pain she endured and will continue to endure was for this moment, the moment she’d actually get to meet them and take care of them, yet they all looked at Lilly with hatred. As she sat in silence for a moment thinking on it, Stretch finally spoke up from his and Blue’s end of the large table.

 

“Heh, didn't think we'd be  _ overseein’  _ ya so soon.” He said, his smile tight and eyes sharp on her form. Lilly was happy to hear him make a pun, but she knew he wasn’t doing it to be funny. He slowly put back the taco from his hand, glancing more over the rest of the large spread of food and condiments. She knew he didn’t believe a single word that came out of her mouth, and that’s probably what stung the most about the situation in all honesty. 

 

_ It's like finally seeing old friends from a long distance friendship, and none of them know who you are. This burns deeper than I thought it would _ ….Lilly thought sadly to herself.

 

“Yeah, can't say’m disappointed though, cause darlin’ you are the only  _ snack _ in this room I’m interested in…” Red purred, his face becoming slightly flush as he obviously let his eyes wander over her body. There he goes, she  _ knew _ he was going to say something smooth but dammit  she had to control herself. Lilly almost couldn't handle it. She wanted to squeal like a stupid ass fangirl and cover her face in shame and happiness. But to think Red would ever give her such a compliment or look at her like that, in real life? It made Lilly's body feel hot and nervous in the clothes she'd picked out. She had tried to go for something professional but still in her style, and it seemed to been sort of working.

 

“You definitely  _ rattled our bones _ here Miss Overseer, but I think we all agree that we have a  _ bone to pick with you _ .” Sans said sharply from his end, standing closer to Papyrus. Lilly heard the other brothers groan in protest, rolling their eyes at the pun exchange between them, not realizing the malice his words held, her chest aching again. 

 

“SANS, DON'T BOTHER MISS OVERSEER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD GUESTS NOT OBNOXIOUS ONES!” Papyrus exclaimed, shaking his skull in his hand. Lilly took a moment to appreciate Papyrus’s words, it was nice.

 

“THE CREAM PUFF IS RIGHT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY FUCKING MANNERS OR WHAT HAVE YOU, BUT QUIT MAKING PUNS AND BEING A DISGUSTING PERVERT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. IT'S BEYOND DISGRACEFUL!” Edge hollered down at his brother, smacking him roughly in the back of the head. Lilly mentally winced, she didn’t like it when Edge got physical with Red but she kept her mouth shut. 

 

“M ‘sorry boss…” Red grumbled for a moment, rubbing and letting his head fall a bit, but she could see him taking glances at her every so often, the red still dusted across his cheekbones. He definitely wasn’t trying to hide it, and it made her tingle.

 

“THEY'RE RIGHT PAPY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE MEAN EITHER, SHE'S PREPARED SO MUCH FOOD FOR US AND ITS GLITTER IS EVEN MORE EDIBLE THAN THE STUFF I USE, THAT'S AMAZING!” Blue gushed excitedly, picking up two more tacos and eating them at the same time. Stretch sighed and leaned against the table, keeping his eyes trained on her.

 

Lilly couldn't help but chuckle at their bickering, and the great puns of course. She was a sucker for it, and they wasted no time firing them at her, even if it was because they didn't trust her. They glanced at Lilly, the younger brothers staring at her shocked that she would laugh at their puns.

 

“Well,  _ tibia  _ honest, I am a sucker for puns, always have been.” Lilly grinned, and they groaned. While Red and Stretch chuckled, Sans said nothing, but the way he kept his gaze on her…

 

It hurt.

 

This is what she was afraid of, the stares that radiated hate and distrust. She knew they were only being lighthearted to keep their brothers less worried, but it broke her heart a little bit. She couldn’t describe it in any other way. She wanted to hug them all and laugh and cry about getting to finally meet them, reminiscing on their past adventures with Frisk and the others AU’s, she wanted it so, so much. Lilly wasn’t naive, however. This...would take a lot of time and trust to get to where she wanted with them.

 

Blue huffed and puffed his cheeks out. “MISS OVERSEER NOT YOU TOO!” You couldn’t help but giggle at his puffed up face, it was too darn cute and helped lighten the heavy feeling she had.

 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD PARTAKE IN SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS, ESPECIALLY AS A SUPPOSED FIGURE OF AUTHORITY. HOW DISGUSTING, BUT AS EXPECTED FROM A HUMAN.” Edge scoffed and sat in one of the luxury chairs lined behind the table, crossing his arms and looking at the room. His sour attitude was something she had been dying to hear, and their voices were just how she had pictured them. From the tons of comic dubs on the internet, there were one or two that matched their tones, and it was nice to hear them speak. Lilly kept her gaze on him, speaking up.

 

“While I am in a form/position of...Authority...I prefer to not look at it like that if I can help it. I’ve actually been very excited to meet all of you.” Lilly had meant every word of what she said, but  being put into the position of Overseer was definitely not what she had expected. The implants along her body hummed lightly and she put her hands on her hip, glancing at Edge as he kept his gaze plastered somewhere else. Before she could speak again, Papyrus spoke up from across the room.

 

“WELL MISS OVERSEER, WE ARE HAPPY TO MEET YOU TOO! I AM PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! ALTHOUGH, YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN MADE AWARE THAT WE ARE ALL...PAPYRUS’ AND SANS’...?” As Papyrus's sentence trailed off, she saw Sans go rigid beside him. Lilly guessed they hadn't been sure if she knew the circumstances or not, but we're trying to keep it hidden for now. Papyrus was just too sweet to lie and he seemed to already trust her. 

 

“Actually yes Papyrus, I am well aware and informed of how this situation came to be. Sans, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Edge, and Red,” Lilly said, waving at each skeleton as she called their nicknames, “You are all the same pairs of brothers but each adoring a different AU for each pair. I know almost everything about all of you. It was one of the reasons I was chosen to become the Overseer, I was a fan of the game and had spent a lot of time in the...fandom, so to say. You and your brother Sans are from the game that is cannon or “current” in this world. Although not real, you are the building block for the other AU's that were created. For us at least, this is how it was originally interpreted.” She stated calmly. Sans hands shook slightly, and the brothers seemed uncomfortable. She knew the topic of the game aspect of this world made their blood boil. Lilly’s heart broke for them, thinking about what it must have been like to learn their entire existence was in the hand of millions of humans who wanted to get a sick kick of tormenting their life, family and friends with twisted choices. To choose to give Mercy or to Murder, all for the sake of a game. 

 

Undertale had been, to put it bluntly, a milestone for PC games. The in-depth character design and how the game remembered their choices had been phenomenal. The game interacting with someone on a ‘personal’ level is what gave it a fantastic leg up from others. It also hit people hard emotionally due to the consequences of their actions becoming very apparent to have affected other characters and their mannerisms towards them after it was all said and done. If they took the genocide route, that is. Lilly had never played it personally nor did she ever want to. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had only ever watched playthroughs of the genocide route, and admittedly cried as she watched her favorite companions dusted one after another at the hands of Chara, no...Humans. Players. The people willing to make the choice to be cruel just for the sake of seeing the different endings or fighting the most powerful bosses. Once they played the genocide route and reset the game, going through the game innocently and trying a pacifist route Sans would remember, as well as flowey. Relentlessly being hostile about their sick choices before the reset. It was...horrifying, and yet players  _ ate it up _ .

 

Before she could speak again to apologize, several sharp blue, red, and orange bones appeared in a ring around Lilly, floating dangerously close to her neck. They were larger than she expected, roughly 3 or 4 feet long, and as thick as coke cans. The jagged edges of a blue bone pressing her chin upwards and toward Sans. Lilly didn’t move, just letting the bone guide her chin as she reached his gaze across the table. The magic radiating off of it tingled against her skin, but the coolant strips on her arms seemed to burn from the magic. A bad reaction no doubt. His eye glowed the blue and yellow fire she had seen in online fanart, and while it was meant to be a threat, she couldn't help the little bit inside of her that got excited seeing it in person. The crackle of magic tense in the air, it made her skin burn uncomfortably.                                       .

“You better watch that tongue of yours, Miss Overseer… One mistake and ya might just be  _ marrowly  _ escaping death today…” His words were sharp, his pun holding nothing but what he thought was a good threat to get Lilly scared. She of course knew what would happen if they really did try, but she wouldn’t let it come to that.

 

_ I’ll talk to them. I know them and I can make this work. _ She thought confidently. 

 

Papyrus and Blue were staring at the rest, nervously glancing between the brothers and other skeletons, while Edge just seemed to be grinning. He didn’t act on it like the others did but he wasn’t going to stop them either, he just seemed to be enjoying the show. 

 

She sighed hard, and suddenly one of the orange bones began pressing into her neck just enough to prick the skin. A small bead of blood ran down her neck, and she sighed harder. They were trying to push her into making a move or they just assumed she was a lowly human under the orders of the Government, not really capable of anything. Lilly shut her eyes for a moment, the room quiet. She knew they were trying to force her hand but she didn't want them to think they could just do as they pleased, as much as she loved them all.

 

Opening her eyes back up, the blue ring around her pupil brightened and she shifted slightly in pain as the mechanisms in her body hummed, readying themselves for her commands. 

 

“ _ I’m going to ask you very nicely to put those away.  _ **_Please_ ** _ , do not make me use a command protocol. I know you all experienced this when you first arrived right? The magic Nullification? Its extremely unpleasant to use and to watch be used on magic bearing creatures.”  _ Lilly’s voice was heavy and flickered with electricity behind it, a desperate but sad plea coming from her tone that caught them off guard. The bones wavered for just a moment, and she almost hadn't caught it.

 

Lilly kept her eyes trained on all of them but they didn’t move, so she decided she would instead. While it was technically her job to keep them all in place, she really didn't want to have to get rough or force anything on them. 

 

When she had learned what the implants were really for and what they were capable of, she had been so distraught. The idea of having to restrain or nullify their magic and threaten them was not the way she wanted to begin her friendship with everyone. Lilly could do it, but it would be a high price to pay for asserting her dominance. So she made a choice she would probably regret but she wanted to prove to them in some way where they stood with her. That she didn’t want to control them or hurt them. In fact, she had hurt herself just so she could meet them. Lilly would go through extreme amounts of pain just to be able to have this life with them. 

 

Lilly stepped forward, pushing herself into the bone spikes letting them slice slowly into her skin and neck, getting almost an inch in before the colors began to fade in and out. There magic seemed to be wavering a bit, a sign that they were all taken back by her actions, second guessing their decisions. 

 

“Wh-what th’hell sweetheart, what’s yer problem! Tryna’ get us ta kill ya?” Red said nervously, beads of light red sweat running down his skull. Lilly turned to him slightly, the blood coming from six different puncture wounds now from where they each held two bones at her throat. She was going to talk to them, and they were going to listen no matter what she had to do. No matter how much pain she went through.

 

_ The pain is worth it...the pain is worth it...any pain is worth seeing them happy…. _ The thought raced through her mind, and she...had  **DETERMINATION** . She wanted to giggle at being able to think that.

 

“I don’t want to use force. I don’t like it. While that may be the whole reason I’m here, it sure as hell doesn't mean I’m going to listen and do it. I’m designed to keep you all from running rampant, but I know none of you are like that. You're just as nervous and scared as the humans are of you, afraid your brothers will be dusted just as they are afraid you'll kill them. I'm not supposed to allow any sort of aggressive magic be used against me, but hey, rules were made to be broken.” Lilly took another small step forward, the bone spikes still sinking in slowly to her neck, reaching dangerously close to a problematic point. She felt the wounds throb, but it didn’t stop her from staring them all down. There was a light in her eyes, not anger but something they seemed to recognized as she looked at them. It made Sans, Stretch, and Red all shift uncomfortably for a second as they processed her words. The weren't entirely sure how to respond, until Sans spoke up.

 

“Sorry hun, we just don’t exactly like the idea of some stranger already knowing’ too much for her own good…” Sans didn’t move, and kept his hand in place, but she could see it shake slightly. All three of them kept their eyes on her, unmoving. She was going to get no where like this with how stubborn they were being. 

 

“S-SANS, PLEASE YOU’RE HURTING HER! WE DIDN’T COME HERE TO START A FIGHT! THEY’VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF US! SHE JUST WANTS TO TALK WITH US! WE SHOULD HEAR HER OUT!” Papyrus stepped towards his brother interrupting the staring contest, resting his gloved hand on his shoulder. Lilly could see his eyes harden for a moment, but still keeping his and raised towards her with a blue hue surrounding his hands that kept the bones in place. He stayed silent, not taking his eyes off of she only for a moment to glance at Papy. There was a pain in his eyes that she recognized.

 

“I don’t think she has much to say that I really wanna hear.” Stretch growled from the left of her. His eye glowed a harsh orange, but something in his eyes told she he didn’t know what to think either. He was probably trying to figure out if she was bluffing by piercing herself with the bones. The damage would heal fairly quickly when they were removed, but the blood coating her now previously white shirt was beginning to look like quite the gruesome sight. It was completely soaking the collar, and the top of her chest was becoming soaked in blood. They hadn’t hit an artery yet, but they sure as hell were coming pretty close. Once her healing factor kicked in however it wouldn’t really matter.

 

“PLEASE STOP THIS PAPY, LOOK AT HOW MUCH SHE’S BLEEDING! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!” Blue nervously grabbed his brothers shoulder, sweating just as bad as Red. His words made Stretch flinch slightly and she knew Blue had struck a nerve. Stretch’s hard eyes became slightly more guilt heavy rather than aggressive.

 

“I SAY WE STRIKE THIS HUMAN DOWN WHERE SHE STANDS AND WE TAKE OVER THE PLACE FOR OURSELVES. REBUILDING AND PLAN A COORDINATED ATTACK ON THE SHITTY HUMANS!” Edge stood up staring her down like she was nothing more than a spec of shit on his boot. The look was meant to scare her but it sent a nice tingle down her spine. 

 

_ Oh jesus now is not the time you dumb fucking masochist.  _ Lilly thought annoyed, but she admittedly did like it.

 

“BESIDES, TO THINK I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO THE COMMANDS OF A HUMAN WOULD BE THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER...TWICE.” He grinned for a moment before making his way next to Red, who seemed to start to sweat even more with Edge now looming over him.

 

They were making this very difficult on her to not use her commands. It was such an easy fix but she would pay dearly for it. Her trust with them would be destroyed and her hopeful friendship reduced to nothing more than passing enemies. Not only that, but her body would be on fire from the metal searing into her skin from the use of the tech they had implanted. The blue cooling strips along Lilly’s body only there to prevent the actual skin from roasting like fried chicken. They had said it was a small price to pay for power, but it seemed like they were trying to roast her from the inside.

 

_ You guys are seriously putting me in a bind here…. _ Lilly thought sadly. She didn’t want this to get out of control but this was honestly taking too long. Normally the comments from their brothers would have convinced them take their weapons down. Sans was normally more open to reason than this. She couldn’t blame him though, this situation was completely fucked and they were sitting ducks in the hands of some humans. No wonder they were so apprehensive to her words and motives.

 

Lilly would try to do anything to help them put their trust in her though, so she looked at them as sincerely as she could. “Look, I don’t agree with anything that has happened to all of you and words can never fix or help rectify the situation, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. You’ve all been ripped from your homes, uprooted from everything you’ve known and pulled into a world where you were essentially just toys in the hands of millions of strangers. I can’t image the pain that must have cause, and I’m not going to try and pretend I will ever understand it either.” She glanced back at the skeletons before her, their faces wavering into something of guilt and nervousness. She knew she could get through to them, it would just take some time and understanding between them all.

 

“I’m not here to be your enemy, hell, even Overseer is a stretch of a title. I’m more like...A nanny if that makes sense. I’m just here to make sure you all get settled in, get you food and stuff you want, take you on trips, hangout with you and teach you more about the surroundings you’ve been dragged into and to keep you guys out of trouble.” They three older brothers gazes hardened up again, and she stumbled to explain better realizing how the last few words sounded. Lilly couldn’t help it, her heart was having very conflicted feelings at the moment. While she hurt for them and their situation, she were also trying not to fangirl over them all.

 

“I-I don’t mean it like she are all dangerous!”  _ Ugh I wish I didn't have so much anxiety! It wouldn’t be this hard if I could just talk to them like normal!  _ She thought to herself. 

 

“Then what  _ are _ ya implyin’ sweetheart?” Red scowled at her. Lilly stumbled on her words and knew she made a mistake, taking a deep breath she tried again.

 

“You guys have been put in the worst state and area possible. This part of the United States is filled with hatred and bigotry. Obviously it isn't everyone, but it's enough to be concerned about. Humans can't even handle other humans of different skin colors, religious beliefs, hell, even appearances can start fights or cause arguments. It's ridiculous here and the humans are worse and lower than shit, there's no getting around it.” Lilly’s face twisted into something ugly, a snarl in her voice. Red seemed surprised as he watched her and listened. She  _ hated _ the human race. She hated people, she hated how the world was and how awful human beings were to others, animals, and the planet. Lilly was no saint, but she was definitely not a piece of shit either. She had been hurt by people who were supposed to be her family, friends, even lovers. People who were supposed to take care of her and love her and they all failed or took advantage, that's what humans do after all, they  _ take _ .

 

Lilly could feel her arms and face burning in anger and she took a breath to calm herself. She couldn't get upset now, she had to diffuse this situation first. These people,who didn't even know they had become her best friends through a screen, were so important to her. The times of happiness that they had unknowingly given her in times of darkness and depression filled voids. She had a chance now to make her dreams reality and she was not going to lose it. 

 

Lilly took a deep breath and spoke up again, this time asking a question first. “Look, did any of you get to do research on more of the area and state you are in? How this world is? You aren’t in a very...friendly neck of the woods I’m afraid. That’s why it's been a bit more difficult to get it all set up and why you guys have been more isolated. The incident hasn't been made public but will eventually have to be with how many monsters were brou-... _ forced _ over into this world.” She glanced over at Stretch and Red before making hopeful glances at Sans who would definitely have been one to look more into where they were going. Her assumptions were incorrect however and her heart sank when Sans spoke up.

 

“We weren’t allowed to access any computers, only some books and what we were told through a few classes. Nothing regarding here or where we were at. We had a feeling this world was pretty much the same surface we came out onto all those years ago but we didn’t have time or the resources to confirm anything.” She felt one of the bones shift backwards, blood pooling more around her collar as Sans finally brought his hand down by his side sighing softly. It was Sans’ words however that made her vision go red for a moment.

 

Of course they wouldn’t tell them anything! They kept all of them in the dark and left it all up to her, no wonder they were so freaked out. Lilly didn’t blame them, she would be beyond angry if the same had been done to her. Dragged to a random location in a world she knew nothing about and we not allowed to learn anything either.

 

“God dammit, of course they would be dick heads about it! Who the hell thinks its a good fucking idea to leave multi-dimensional monsters in the dark about the world their in, jesus fucking christ...” Her voice had a snap and sinister tone in it that wasn’t there before, and the brothers were taken back by the sudden outburst. Pinching her nose, she rubbed her bridge piercing before looking back at everyone. 

 

“Looks like I wasn’t only one who got the short end of the stick. Can we sit down and talk a little bit more? Maybe with not as much blood and bones in my throat? We have a lot to go over now since the shitwipes at headquarters decised to leave she all out of the loop. Jesus who does that.” She muttered the last part annoyed, but with this she was hoping they would finally give her a chance to talk with all of them and let them eat. Lilly had tried to get as much of their favorites here as possible. She even told the director to speak with Grillby, the flame element and get the exact dimensions and orders to build his bar somewhere out in the back of the apartments. She wanted them to be as comfortable as possible and told the director as much, but it seemed like he was trying to stomp on her plans as if to get the monsters to act out purposefully. It made her head throb with anger at the very thought. She had just wanted a chance to go over everything with them. It seemed like now though she was going to have to explain much more than just the basics, which would take much longer. Not to mention getting them to their rooms and settled in and giving a tour of the place. It was going to be a very long day.

 

Red chuckled and the red bones disappeared, the holes in her neck oozing a bit more blood now that they were gone. Her nice red button up was definitely ruined, and the blood had soaked into her bra. She would have thought it was hot, given different circumstances. 

 

“Sweetheart, if ya wanted a  _ bone in ya’ throat _ , all’s ya’ gotta do is ask...” He chuckled, tuning heal and plopping in one of the chairs next to the one Edge had been sitting in.

 

Lilly suddenly realized what she said and what Red was  _ implying _ she had said. Being able to no longer hide the embarrassment, her face heated up and turn a nice cherry red earning a few more chuckles from Red. 

 

“I-I-I didn’t m-mean….-!!” She sputtered, unable to get the words to flow properly.  _ Of course  _ her dumbass would accidentally make a _ blow job inuendo _ on the first day of meeting them. She was never gonna be able to live it down. 

 

“Alright hun, we’ll hear ya out. Besides, I’m thinking we have to  _ ketchup _ on a few things involving this whole Overseer thing.” Sans looked back at his ketchup piles and chuckled. She rubbed at the sore marks, blood smearing all over her hand. Stretch finally pulled his back as well, glancing over her shirt and the blood all over her.

 

“Although, you may want to get changed, you’re looking  _ bloody  _ tired there honey…” His grin relaxed a bit but he was right, she need to get back to her room and change as well as grab the surprises she had saved,. She hadn’t planned on giving them this early, but since they were so in the dark she felt it better they have it now. Knowing them, they would be eager to get as much information as they could. Lilly was already making plans in her head for a massive library to be added to one of the buildings.

 

She grabbed a hold of her neck putting pressure on she wounds, grabbing some napkins from the table. It would make the mess a bit easier to clean up. As she was dabbing away at her neck Blueberry spoke up slamming his hands on the table, the food shaking a bit from the impact.

 

“MISS OVERSEER, WILL YOU BE COMING BACK TO EAT WITH US? I DON'T MIND SHARING MY TACOS WITH YOU!” Blue declared excitedly, and she turned and smiled warmly at him.

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss a spread like this for the world!” She turned her wrist over, activating a small holographic screen the size of a small watch. Lilly messed with the buttons before selecting the teleport option. She didn’t have to do it manually, but since she caught Sans checking out her wrist from the corner of his eye sockets she figured it would give him something to ask her about. Lilly didn't mind, in fact she’d love to get to talk about it all with him later.

 

“Be right back, I’ll get cleaned up. For now, enjoy the food to the fullest!” She cheerfully smiled, and she was ecstatic that things were going much more smoothly than before. This at least showed that she could talk to the Skeletons and get through to them with a decent amount of reason. They were scared, but she could see why.

 

Lilly reached and pressed the large green button and winked at the group before blinking out of existence, much to everyone’s shock. This was going to be fun, she could feel it in her  _ bones _ .

  
  
  


《 × × × 》

  
  


-Red-

 

Red blinked and next thing he knew she was gone. This ‘Overseer’ chick had really been something when she walked down those stairs. None of them had suspected it would’ve been a girl, but as she got closer he knew from the air alone that something was off about her. It just made him want to know more though. But what really caught his eye was her body. The bitch was  _ stacked.  _ Red had gotten his fair share of human women to look at during his time at the labs and once he had all gotten to the surface back in his timeline, hell he’d fucked plenty! This chick however had the biggest rack he’d ever seen, she had to have been at least an F or G cup. He didn’t even know those sizes existed until he met a very overweight woman at a club one time, not his type all things considered but it was still fun to stare.

 

This chick must’ve know what she was packing, because she even teased him by wrapping that gorgeous bondage harness around them, making them even more perky. Red couldn’t even contain himself either to his slight embarrassment, hell who would?! He almost didn’t get to look at the rest of her with how distracted he was. If she hadn’t brought up that damn game bullshit his eyes woulda never left her chest.

 

Her face had well defined cheekbones, and her eyes were sharp purple with that catching ring of bright blue in them. If her piercings were any indication as to how kinky she could be, this girl was gonna be fun to mess with. Red couldn’t help but wonder if she was pierced anywhere else too. He hadn’t seen many humans with piercings but knew it was generally frowned upon. She had a few visible scars on her arms but he couldn’t lean over to get a better look without it becoming obvious he was trying to stare. The blue tattoos she had didn’t seem like actual tattoos and more like scars or mods of some kind, and they glowed slightly when she was talking. Something must have been done to her in order for her to be an Overseer of high powered monsters, and he assumed they were related. Red wouldn’t let his guard down around her until she knew what all she was capable of, even if she was nice eye candy, hell, eye  _ cocaine _ at this point.

 

“Well, that sure as fuck didn’t go how I s’pectedit too.’ Red grumbled from his chair. Looking around at the spread of food he used his magic and grabbed a bottle of mustard floating it to his hand. May as well indulge himself if it was here for all of them anyways. Taking a long swig of the spicy liquid, his brother scowled at him and he shrunk back down into the chair smiling at him nervously.

 

“Yeah, not exactly how I saw this happening…” Sans mumbled, grabbing a ketchup bottle from the table, flopping back into an available chair.

 

Red sat up for a moment, looking at him seriously. “Do ya think what she did there is th’same as our magic? She just teleported. It looked the same but I didn’t feel nothin’ in the air.” He said putting his hand under his chin. It was the same trick, but different causes.

 

“It was probably some kind of tech they developed for her. You caught that thing on her wrist too right? Looked like some kind of hologram. More than likely the blue stripes on her are a part of some technology imbedded in her skin. She mentioned her abilities with magic nullification and that tech is probably the source. Doesn’t look like it would come off too easily either...” Stretch spoke up, pulling out another cig from his pocket. As hit lit it, he sighed and looked back at us. 

 

_ Damn, a cig sounds good right now honestly... _ Red thought to himself, but he knew boss wasn't a fan of it so he only did it on the down low.

 

“Whatever it is, we have to be careful. We aren’t in any specific timeline of our own, so we are completely out of our element here. Nothing magical, monster or the like around here to help us.” Sans calmly stated. He wasn’t wrong. This is was the first time something like this had happened, and while they were familiar with timelines similar to their own this one didn't match anything like the others. They technically shouldn't even exist in this world, and it gave him chills. A few of the scientists back at the lab they had met had mentioned that more things may eventually come through the gate they had accidentally created, but they couldn’t be sure. They couldn’t rely on it being helpful.

 

“WELL I THINK SHE IS A VERY LOVELY PERSON WHO IS TRYING TO HELP US! YOU ALL SAW IT, THE LOOK IN HER EYES. THERE WAS NOTHING MALICIOUS IN HER INTENT, AND I THINK SHE DOES CARE ABOUT HELPING US IN ANY WAY SHE CAN!” Papyrus spoke up from over by Sans, he was leaning against a chair and looked surprisingly serious for his normal goofy stature. Red couldn’t help but remember the way she looked so genuinely angry over the new information that they had all been left in the dark. The way she apologized, and the way she talked. It was like she had known exactly what to say to make them feel slightly better, but it's also what gave them all a sense of uneasiness. She knew a lot more than she was letting on about all of them. He could see it, the way she held pain in her eyes when they had spoke to her and threatened her. Like an old friend that had been forgotten. It made his stomach lurch slightly with guilt even though he had no reason to feel that way.

 

_ Eyes are the window to the soul after all...hers look like they have some deep scars.  _ He thought to himself.

 

“We can’t just assume she’s a good person just because of a few sweet words. We’re going to have to keep an eye out. She has the same ability that was able to trap us way too easily when we first got here. I don't trust it.” Sans shook his head, the first time he really openly disagreed with his brother since they had met him. Creampuff looked dejected, and he felt sorry for him.

 

“BUT WE SHOULD AT LEAST GIVE HER A CHANCE! SEE HOW IT GOES! IF SHE HAD WANTED TO HURT OR KILLS US, WHEN YOU ALL RUDLEY THREATENED HER SHE COULD HAVE LASHED OUT! SHE EVEN INJURED HERSELF JUST TO GET HER POINT ACROSS, AND ASKED YOU ALL NICELY TO STOP! IF SHE HAD WANTED TO HURT ANYONE OR SHOW US HOW DANGEROUS SHE WAS, WHY DIDN’T SHE DO IT WHEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BEST TO CRUSH US AND PUT US IN OUR PLACE IF SHE WAS REALLY LIKE THAT?” Blue had stepped towards Sans and had his hands on his hip, his choice of words making him raise his eyebrow. Berry was right, she could have easily just squashed them and told them all to fuck off. Beat em’ around a bit with the nullification and been done with them. Yet she had pleaded to be listened to, the anger in her eyes when speaking about her own race, given them a massive spread of food and taken into account everyone's favorite, even giving Blue’s food edible glitter. The consideration was there, but the trust unfortunately was not. Not yet, at least.

 

Sans sucked in a breathe a paused for a moment, he appeared to be considering Blue’s words seriously and Stretch had kept his eyes on his brother, grinning slightly with a proud look. 

 

“I DON'T CARE HOW NICE YOU SAY SHE IS, EVERYONE IS NICE IN YOUR EYES BABYBONES! SHE IS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO LULL US INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY TO STRIKE US DOWN AT OUR MOST VULNERABLE. THAT OF COURSE WILL NEVER HAPPEN TO SOMEONE AS SMART AND MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!” Red’s brother Edge boasted from the food table. Earlier, while he had claimed the food was garbage, he had eaten almost two full plates of nothing but lasagna from the spread. He had seen Boss’s face light up and bit and then turn back into a scowl as he ate it, giving away that it was delicious.

 

“SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT! IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IF SHE HAS THE NULLIFICATION TECHNOLOGY! NONE OF OUR ATTACKS WILL WORK AND CAN EASILY BE DISMISSED BY HER. WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD ALREADY IF THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTED!” Blue stepped towards Edge looking up at him. He was much smarter than he let on, all of the Papyrus's were. They traps they made were extremely intricate and required a lot of planning, mathematics, and physics, so it was not much of a surprise. They were getting closer to one another, glaring at each other. While his brother towered by almost a foot over Blue, he didn’t back down giving him a stern look.

 

“Then what happens when she decides she does want us dead…?” Stretch spoke up, causing everyone to glance in his direction and tense up. He was right. She could kill them if she really had the power to disarm magic and make it null and void. They would be sitting ducks and with 1 HP on two of them, it was a massive threat. If she suddenly no longer liked them, or they pissed her off, it could spell disaster. Blueberry huffed getting obviously more heated by his brothers words, as well as Papyrus. 

 

“THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO ME. WHY WOULD ANYONE BE SO KIND AND GENEROUS IF THEY HAD THE POWER TO RULE OVER OTHERS SO EASILY, AND MONSTERS NO LESS! SHE KNOWS MORE THAN SHE LETS ON, I COULD SEE IT. THERE IS A PAIN AND A LONELINESS BEHIND HER EYES. SHE SAID SHE WAS APART OF OUR FANCOM RIGHT? MAYBE SHE JUST WANTS FRIENDS...” Papyrus leaned over at his brother, who turned and looked at him puzzled.

 

“Uhhh, a Fandom I think is what she said. A person who is a fan of a particular group, team.. ect...” Sans last words trailed off as he spoke and they all came to a sudden realization that seem utterly ridiculous, but plausible. Red was thinking the same thing and he knew it.

 

“There were girls like this back on th’surface when we broke free. Girls who adored monster n’ some shit, couldn’t keep’em off of us for the life of me.’” He piped up, grinning. They were typical fangirls who eventually became obnoxious, but he had recognized the words Sans used. They were all apart of the Underground Fandom, people who essentially worshiped monsters.

 

“OH MY STARS! SHE LIKES US!! SHE KNOWS A BUNCH ABOUT US BECAUSE SHE'S A FAN OF US!” Blueberry's eyes lit up with stars and he could practically feel the ego boost rolling off of him, Papyrus, and Boss’s bodies. This wouldn't be good, now that he was thinkin bout it.

 

“Soooo, she likes all of us, is that it? She was a fan of the game and liked our characters? Kinda creepy is ya ask me…” Stretch leaned back, looking off to the side. 

 

“He has a point, but we can also use this to our advantage. If she is actually someone who was interested in us, then she would be easy to manipulate and get the info or stuff we want.” Sans said, taking a drink from his bottle absentmindedly.

 

“Ehhhh, I don't know bout trickin’ the poor girl and playin’ on her feelins’. Seems kinda fucked up.” He said, feeling that guilt crawl back into sher throat.

 

“That’s almost hilarious coming from you Red.” Stretch looked at him and rolled his eyes. Fucken bastard, he flicked him off.

 

“RED IS RIGHT! IT JUST MEANS THAT SHE REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO HURT US, SHE JUST WANTS TO BE OUR FRIEND!” Papyrus's eye were lit with happiness, but he looked at Red with understanding. Last thing they needed was a girl with a broken heart who could probably dust them.

 

“Not to mention, if she finds out we're playin’ her heart, it would probably wreck her n’she could lose her shit on us for it.” He chimed in. Boss had stayed quiet, he could tell he was conflicted between having a fan that was also a human, not to mention dangerous. Red didn't blame him

 

_ Nice t'know our girl has some feelins for us afterall _ . He couldn’t help but smile to himself. If she really was a big fangirl, then this would make it much more fun to tease her, and maybe even give she the chance to get to do other things...

 

“Alright. Let's just keep an eye on her and listen to what she has to say. We gather what information we can and we start rebuilding  _ that _ .” Sans said quietly. They all knew what he had meant. It was a machine that each of their universe's had that allowed them to communicate occasionally with each other before this happened. Red had worked on it with alphys when he could and they had made great progress. If he could manage to recreate it, then there was a possibility that they all could go home, but it was still far fetched. They had only ever been able to poorly speak between universes when the machine was working. Getting it to take them all home, not to mention a whole city population of monsters? Red wanted to laugh at Sans for even thinkin bout it.

 

Right as he were about to speak up again, something popped into existence in front of him, scaring all of them half to  _ death.  _ It was a little bag filled with what looked like small boxes that had dropped a few feet in front of his chair. 

 

“What th’...?” He were staring at it curiously, when his vision was suddenly blocked by a massively gorgeous ass in his face. 

 

When he leaned back, it was their lovely Overseer. Red whistled, takin in the view. Her ass was just as fat as her rack, and he couldn’t believe he didn’t see her turn around sooner. Her hips were wide and her as was sculpted nicely and well rounded. Her cheeks popping out near the bottom giving it a nice giggle and flare to her hips. She suddenly whipped around at the sound of someone so close behind her. She looked at Red before realizing how close her ass was to his face, her’s quickly turning a cute red. She jumped away, stumbling over the bag and sputtering, not making any words just funny noises.

 

“I-I-I-I-I…! I um...mmn..I Didn’t-...!” She kept stuttering, her face growing brighter.

 

Red laughed hard as did Stretch, Sans even gave a chuckle. “Well darlin’ ya certainly do know how to make an entrance doncha?” He grinned slyly making her face burn brighter.

 

“I-I'm sorry! My GPS said she guys were another 3 feet backwards but I didn't think it would have teleported me so close!!” She squeaked as she quickly rushed the words out of her mouth nervously. 

 

Oh yeah. Definitely a fan girl. Red loved teasing her and she made it way too easy. She had come back in an even better shirt this go round too. The same pants, but now she had a tight black pentagram crop top on, with a long black cardigan sweater pulled up to her elbows. There was a little of her stomach exposed which showed a pierced belly button, and a few blue lines running up her stomach and down into her pants. He made sure to obviously look her over, keeping sher eyes on the blue lines trailing into her pants. 

 

“Should I be callin’ ya miss  _ big booty _ from now on?” Red laughed as she nearly choked and began coughing. 

 

“SA-..RED! QUIT WITH YOUR INCESSANT PERVERSION THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE INFORMATION TO GATHER AND YOU CANNOT BE DISTRACTING THE ALREADY FEEBLE MINDED HUMAN!” Boss bellowed from the table and he hunched back, nodding obediently. 

 

She coughed a little into her hand pink covering her cheeks, drawing attention back to herself.

 

“I-I uh...brought some stuff that i’ll need to give you, which I’m sure in your previous home you’ve had before. I also wasn't sure what all you would want to know so I went ahead and just ordered a full library to have installed within the next week. It should have everything from geography to mathematics, sciences, languages, history, anything I could think of I made sure to order. I won't be able to teach you all everything, but I hope this can at least help you guys out with the basics.” She squeezed her arm nervously and now that she was closer to everyone, she didn't seem as dangerous. She just kinda seemed….normal. 

 

“Well I think its a  _ novel _ idea hun, so why don't we discuss a few things then?” Sans grinned, more relaxed.

 

“Oh! I was actually going to give you guys a tour and go ahead and get you all set up in your rooms. I also have a few things I’ll need to give you, but we can talk while we walk.” She said, much more calm and more Overseer like.

 

“Well can we at least get a real name outta ya dollface?” Red asked curiously, winkin at her. She paused for a moment before the realization pooped onto her face and she smiled.

 

“Oh I almost forgot! I didn’t introduce myself earlier, my name is Lilly! You don't have to call me the Overseer or anything and no ‘miss’ added on either, I mean I am only 20.” She grinned and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

Stretch spoke up from Red’s left, smirking a bit.“Oh, only twenty huh? Lil  _ flower child _ over here isn’t even drinking age yet, what a shame.” 

 

“Hey, my birthday isn’t that far off actually, I’ll be able to drink here soon!” Lilly huffed. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn’t technically lying, but that hadn’t meant she didn’t drink now.

 

“WELL I THINK LILLY IS A LOVELY NAME! YOU OF COURSE ALREADY KNOW OURS THOUGH, SO I GUESS THAT WOULD CONCLUDE INTRODUCTIONS!” Blueberry said cheerfully, putting a hand on his chin.

 

“ACTUALLY, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF HUMAN! FANDOM OR NOT, HOW MUCH DO YOU REALLY KNOW ABOUT US? IT’S RIDICULOUS THAT WE HAVE NO WAY OF UNDERSTANDING WHAT THIS FANDOM NONSENSE IS ABOUT, AND I DEMAND YOU ANSWER!!” Edge leaned over, his hand on his chin while glaring daggers at her.

 

“That sounds like a great idea boss, I’d be a  _ fan _ to know what’s goin on in ya mind doll...” He had a sly look on his face and she blushed glancing in their direction. She was quiet for a moment before reaching down into her bag.

 

“I-...its really hard to explain so I’m just going to show you….although I’ll probably regret this…” She mumbled, still flustered. When she reached into the bag she pulled out the boxes one by one, handing them to each of them. Sans and Stretch being careful to examine it before taking it from her. 

 

“It’s alright, they're not bombs or anything scary. They’re cell phones. The latest in stock right now, and I had them ordered to be on the bigger size to accommodate your hands. They’ve already been setup and my phone number is in all of them on speed dial. You can download or buy whatever you want from them.” She paused before looking away blushing, “A-and...you can google….Undertale….to f-find out more about your fandom...B-But I warn you!!” She suddenly turned to us all sticking her hands out, glowing a deeper red.

 

“Y-y-you….you’re…you’re gonna-...” She kept stumbling over her words, her whole body beginning to shake.

 

“SPIT IT OUT ALREADY YOU DRABBLING HUMAN!” Edge bellowed from beside she, finally getting tired of her stuttering, took a deep breath in before yelling and startling everyone.

 

“......Y-YOU’RE….GONNA SEE HAND DRAWN PICTURES OF PORN OF YOURSELVES ON THERE AND I’M SORRY SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL BECAUSE SOME OF IT IS VERY BAD AND LEWD BUT I CANNOT SHIELD YOU FROM IT AND SOME OF ITS GROSS AND HAS SOME OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS PAIRED TOGETHER AND I’M SORRY BUT ITS PORN! A LOT OF FREAKING PORN!!....” The last few lines were said at rapid speed, but loud enough they could catch the gist of what she was telling them. She was breathing hard and covered her face with her hands, the lines on her stomach and arms glowing a faint pink and blue hue. Red could practically see the steam rolling off of her head. 

 

Everyone had gone quiet, blushing a bit, I mean hell who wouldn’t?? People were drawin porn of them? The grosser part being our brothers involved in some too? Jesus how thirsty can these humans get?! Eventually, after what felt like a long moment of silence Red just start laughing, he couldn’t help it, and so did Stretch. I mean hell, although a bit embarrassing, who wouldn’t think it’s hilarious, they are adults after all.

 

“Wow hun, thanks for the warning at least but I think we can handle it, even if we  _ dirty _ our hands in the process.” Stretch said chuckling through his words, wiping away some tears from his eyes.

 

“Yeah darlin there aint much we caint handle, we’ll be  _ lust _ fine.” He said leaning back into his chair, moving the phone back and forth in his hand.

 

Sides’...with how badly Lilly was blushing, he knew she had to have seen this porn for herself. Red’s grin grew wider as he thought that maybe, just maybe she even liked it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rooms & Tours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly gives the guys a run down of the sort of entertainment they'll have access to while staying on the grounds, but it isn't all rainbows and fun times as they group is made aware of how their situation isn't much different then how they lived before in the underground. Trapped.
> 
> They also learn a few more things about their Overseer, whether or not its good or bad they can't tell yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, So turns out I had they flu and now have bronchitis. I want to apologize for the late release, but It is the longest chapter I've gotten to write and I wanted to make sure since I was sick that the quality wasn't going to be shit. I'm going to keep working on the next chapter tonight and try and get ahead. Please bare with me, I promise I haven't given up on it yet though! I have soooo much planned for this series. There's no way I'd stop now! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions you can follow me on tumblr and message me there! Please leave a comment if you like it and a kudos! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr - lil-kittykatie

Lilly’s shoulders slumped in relaxation as the skeletons made their puns about the awkward situation. How the hell else was she supposed to explain it? It wasn’t exactly something you could sugar coat, considering a lot of the porn and fan art was of what the fandom called fontcest, or sanscest if it involved the other versions of themselves. It was a touchy topic you hadn’t expected to be speaking about so soon, but at least with them being prepared they would be able to see more of the other AU’s and hopefully see that not everyone in the fandom was awful. This would also give them a chance to really see how much they were loved and admired throughout the fandom. They could also probably help correct any mistakes about the monsters lore if there were any other inaccuracies in the game. I mean, there were probably going to be a lot of fangirls and guys pissed that the monsters they loved so much were so big, not the small stature portrayed in the game. The group of sans’ were known for their cute shortness and demeanor, so standing at 6’6 which was a feat all in its own.

 

“Anyways,” Lilly coughed into her hand a little, looking back at everyone, “I figured this was you can effectively research yourselves, or others if you’d like. You’ll learn about other versions of yourselves as well, so don’t be surprised if it all gets to be a bit much at first. There are still some AU’s that even I have a hard time following, and some that don’t even follow the premise of Undertale at all. It can get really confusing. The fandom is massive, and you’ll find no shortage of information, stories, art, and fangirls and guys all over the internet who love each and everyone of you.” She looked at her feet, before turning around and picking up the empty bag from the table. She wasn’t lying. There was so much information and art on the internet of them all it was everyday you could always find something new on the skeletons.

 

“SO THE HUMANS OF THIS WORLD WORSHIP US? HOW AMUSING!” You could practically feel Edge’s massive ego weighing down on your shoulders. You smiled a bit though at his excitement.

 

“Not everyone, but a pretty decent group nonetheless. There are some...more ruthless AU’s out there though. Some people in this world are-...they thrive off of angst and putting characters through hell. Not everyone likes happy endings, so some of the more popular AU characters are not going to be too friendly or fun to read on. Another warning I suggest you all take a bit more seriously. I know this whole game aspect is very hard, so please just remember that when you are looking up things.” Lilly rubbed her arm uncomfortably, and Sans eyed her for a moment before looking back to his own phone, turning it on.  

 

“Well whatever it is I promise we can take care of our  _ cells _ hun.” Sans grinned at you, and Lilly chuckled.  _ Okay, that one was only a little funny _ , she tried telling herself.

 

“IT’S UNDERSTANDABLE THAT AFTER SEEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAT ONE WOULD IMMEDIATELY FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! IT’S A SHAME I HAVE SUCH HIGH STANDARDS THAT NO HUMAN WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET!” Papyrus stood grinning happily, his hand placed on the front of his body armour. Lilly smiled, he acted just as she had imagined. His loud voice not harsh, but filled with excitement and exuberance. He was also a bit more attractive than what she had thought he would be, as well as Blueberry. 

 

They all had sharp teeth and eyes, giving them a lively look despite seeming just holes in their heads. They seemed to have muscles, either that or their bones were just larger and well defined. Lilly blushed a bit, starring over Papyrus’s arms at what she assumed were his radius and ulna, they flared out in an attractive curvature that she couldn’t resist. Lilly had always been fascinated with bones, she had used to work with animal bones to make jewelry, and human bone had been next on her list.

 

Lilly noted Blueberry had been quiet this whole time, something that struck her as odd, but as she looked over he was already scrolling intently through his phone, with a look of extreme concentration on his face. Lilly giggled and walked over towards him. Stretch stiffened and kept his eyes trained on her, but Lilly was careful with how close she got.

 

“Having fun on your new phone already huh?” Lilly leaned over to steal a glace when Blue suddenly and nervously yanked the phone up just above her head. He laughed loudly and nervously, putting the phone in his back pocket.

 

“I-I-I-I- WAS J-JUST GIVING THIS WHOLE FANDOM THING A QUICK RUN OF RESEARCH! IT WOULD SEEM THESE FAN ARE QUITE FOND OF MY SIGNATURE STAR EYES! BUT WHO WOULDN'T BE AMAZED AT SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF?! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue had a light blush across his face, he looked away quickly as he tried to hid the fact that this ‘tumblr’ website had shown him some interesting...sexual imagery of himself and some other characters he didn’t recognize. He was slightly distraught at how the humans had made him so small in comparison to most people, and he also seemed to be the sub in the relationships. It left him slightly embarrassed and troubled at how humans may have perceived him this entire time. Not to mention the images he had found of Papy...He shook his head violently to shake the pictures from his thoughts. Lilly stared at him for a moment before laughing again, realizing what had more than likely happened. 

 

“Well I’m glad you think so! I absolutely think your eyes are they coolest ever! Stars are super bright and powerful after all! They’re basically miniature fireballs in our night sky, so a good choice!” Lilly grinned complimenting Blue, sending a blush across his face. She stopped abruptly and rose her wrist up, displaying a small screen in front of her face before disappearing quickly, her eye rings glowing blue once more. She seemed to be watching, or seeing something that they could not.

 

Stretch was taken aback by her comment, while it seemed it had  _ lit _ Blue’s world up. He hadn't expected someone to give Blue a compliment like that. Most people think his star eyes are  just cute, but she seemed aware of how Blue had a bit of an insecurity when it came to being called cute and adorable, even if he was. She seemed to be settling on treating him somewhere between a young adult and full adult. Which with his playful demeanor, settled well with Stretch. She was treating her brother like a actual person rather than child, but it’s also what made him all the more weary of her. Not only did she know what to say around them, but the knowledge she possessed was deep enough about them all that it left him feeling exposed. Finding out their likes and dislikes was one thing, but to know enough to gain this much favor among them this quickly was setting off an alarm in his head. She probably knew that too.

 

Lilly let her eyes flutter for a moment, before looking back to everyone, something faltering on her face for a moment before she spoke again.

 

“Okay everyone! If you guys have eaten your full then let’s get started with the grounds tour. There are...security measures I have just been….made aware of that we will need to go over as well as start the tour.” There was a hiss in the last bit of her voice, Edge’s eyebrow raised and Red, Stretch and Sans didn’t like the sound of it.

 

“After we get through the full tour I will get each of you to your rooms and let you get settled in! We can then discuss wardrobe arrangements as well as setting you all up with your own monthly budgets to spend however you’d like. Do not worry about food, initial wardrobe costs, or your basic necessities, they will be covered in full by me. Everything else you like however will have to come from your monthly allowance, so spend wisely.” She pointed her finger and winked at the group. Edge and Red both rolled their eyes, not wanting to hear the numbers.

 

“Okay  _ mom _ so what, we gettin like...10 grand each or sum’n?” Red crossed his arms aggravated. He had a feeling they humans would be treating them like kids. While they had made amazing amounts of money back in their world from their gold he knew the humans didn't like to share. He knew Boss wouldn’t be too happy with whatever number they gave, hopefully it wouldn’t be too low or he’d pay for it later.

 

“I REFUSE TO BE GIVEN INSUFFICIENT FUNDS! IF IT ISN’T AT LEAST 100 OR SO THOUSAND THEN IT ISN’T EVEN-” Before he could finish his sentence Lilly began laughing out loud, almost hysterically.

 

Edge stared at her, her laugh pissing him off even more. Was she mocking him?! Did she seriously believe he would accept anything lower? He would make her regret laughing like that-

 

Lilly cut his train of thought off when she leaned back, holding her arm out in front, a small glow coming from the thicker parts of blue on her wrist. A small sizzle was heard and a small set of multicolored cards emerged from her wrist slowly. Edge kept his eyes squinted, his frustration growing. Lilly smiled, the cards falling to her hand, as she walked around handing them each one and speaking.

 

“Oh my goodness of course not! We don’t expect you all to live like savages! You’ll each be given a lump sum of $750,000.00 each month to spend as you please. This does not include your transportation or gas either, if you wish to purchase a vehicle of some kind you will come to me, price will be no issue either.” As Lilly finished her sentence Red, Sans, and Stretch spit their condiments out, spraying everywhere. Lilly nealy missing Stretch’s spray of honey as they all began coughing violently. She glared at him, looking at the mixed colors all over the floor.

 

“Jesus christ you guys I just changed, and cleaned in here…”She sighed, “It's alright, I’ve got to get the maids in here to package all the food up and clean up the set, I’ll have them take care of it once we leave…” Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Are-...are you being serious…? That’s almost 5 million a month for all 6 of us!” San’s eyes had gone wide, and he was standing now, ketchup dripping slightly onto his hoodie.

 

“Well of course! This is a multi-trillion dollar project, it's no surprise they want you all to be comfortable and in good living. You are all, technically the first monsters that will be living with humans eventually and getting introduced to them slowly. Knowing how to populace is around here...it's probably a lot of compensation money for the discrimination and hate you’ll be facing. Like bribery in a sense. Similar to how they did me…” Lilly mumbled something else under her breath but they didn’t catch it, instead holding the cards out in front of them like it would burn them. 

 

“T-THAT WILL BE ENOUGH TO GET ME STARTED I SUPPOSE! B-BUT DO NOT EXPECT ME TO BE GRATEFUL FOR YOUR HUMAN PITY MONEY!” Edge crossed his arms, the last thing he wanted was to let the human know how surprised he ha been at the amount. Although he was not a fan of the implications of what they money was for. The girl was smarter than she seemed, being honest about why the amount was so high and not trying to sugar coat it as some form of generosity. It was essentially hush money, and Edge knew it.

 

“THIS IS SO AMAZINGOHMYGOSHIMKINDAFREAKINGOUT-!” Blueberry spun excitedly and let his words trail together as he spoke quickly. Papyrus just kept staring at the card with wide eyes, as well as Stretch and Sans. The idea of holding so much money at once, let alone monthly was insane.

 

“W-wait, will this money roll over each month or does the amount reset? Can we save the money or keep cash?” Stretch asked his questioned rushed, feeling the slight anxiety roll off of him, Lilly only smiled again and spoke.

 

“The money will roll over and you are more than welcome to pull some out for cash, or put more away for savings, but it will remain in an account that is attached to that card. You can do with it what you like! I have my own finds as well, so it will be no issue, I promise.” Over Blue’s excited gibberish and everyone else’s sputters of disbelief, Red suddenly had a devious thought cross his mind.

 

“Hey doll...Does this mean I can call you my suga momma?” Red grinned evilly from beside Edge, standing and leaning down towards Lilly’s face. Lilly stared at him before finally processing his words.

 

“S-Sugar…?!” She sputtered and turned a nice pink, earning a slap on the back of the head from Edge.

 

“W-well….really I'm not doing this to reap any benefits from you guys, its just to make sure I can take care do all of you and keep you safe, so I'm not really a S-..Sugar...mommy…” Lilly cough out the last few words embarrassed, looked away at Red's amusement but curiosity.

 

“Oh? So you mean we don't have repay you with our bodies?” I was sure you'd love to come visit the  _ bone zone _ sometime.” Stretch joined in at teasing her, and she knew what they were trying to do...and it may or may not have been working…

 

“O-Oh my god Streeeeeeetttcch! Oh my god n-no good lord...!” Lilly squealed, drawing out Stretch’s name and put her face in her hands, her face burning. Was it hot in here? It felt kinda hot in here.   


Sans caught Stretch's eye and grinned, joining in on the fun.

 

“But c’mon sweetheart, don't you wanna just  _ jump these bones  _ of ours?” He laughed, knowing she wouldn't be a match for all their bone puns, especially with how easy it was to make her blush.

 

“Oh my GOOOODD! I-I-I I CANNOT FREAKING BELIEVE YOU GUYS I JUST-...UGHHHHHHHH-!” Lilly shook her head violently, turning around and beginning to walk briskly up the stairs, the smoke practically rolling off her head. Lilly could not believe they were seriously picking on her that badly on the first day. They were sparing her no mercy, knowing how to take advantage of her weak points. Their teasing was still too much for her, being a fangirl at heart. She would need the shock value of them to wear off before she would feel even remotely relaxed around them to be able to not feel that embarrassed. This could get problematic, but Lilly wasn’t sure she was that upset over it either.

 

“P-PAPY! JEEZ YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE THAT INAPPROPRIATE WITH MISS LILLY! SHE'S SAID SHE WANTS TO TAKE CARE OF US REMEMBER! PLUS SHE'S OUR OVERSEER!” Blue shook his head at his brothers words, he could see poor Miss Lilly's face glowing bright red and could see she was a bit uncomfortable with the way she was shifting her hips around. He watched her storm up the stairs, and in a way it was extremely cute, but he couldn’t think such things about his new Overseer! He instead followed behind her, catching up to her small frame easily as he towered almost a foot above her. He wanted to do his best to leave a good impression with her, as she seemed to know a lot about them, but she also seemed so lonely, like she just needed someone to hold her and hug her. Had she been in this huge place by herself this whole time? Did she have friends they could meet?

 

“WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW MISS LILLY?” Blue questioned her as she ushered up the steps. 

 

She kept her hands on her face mumbling something to Blue the rest couldn’t hear.

 

“Let’s go ahead and try and get this tour started my goodness…” Lilly was trying to control her breathing while Blue patted her on the back reassuringly.

 

“DON’T FRET MISS LILLY, I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH DISGUSTING WORDS TO BE USED AGAINST YOU ANYMORE, PLUS PAPY DEFINITELY KNOWS BETTER!” He turned and shot Stretch a little glare as he patted her on the back.

 

Stretch followed quickly behind his brother, laughing at Lilly’s reactions and her brothers response.

 

“I know bro, only teasin.” He replied with a smile in his voice, it was a good bit of fun, but Stretch knew he would keep his eye on her while he could. The idea to follow her around after this was all said and done crossed his mind, but he put it away fro now to keep an eye on his little brother.

 

“H-HEY WAIT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WE MUSTN'T GET SEPARATED FROM MISS LILLY SANS, AND DON’T YOU GO SAYING DIRTY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER EITHER! IT IS NOT PROFESSIONAL AND DEFINITELY ISN’T THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR OVERSEER, NOT TO MENTION IT'S ALL TOO EMBARRASSING!” Papyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of his brother, but he knew Sans had meant some good at least in his words. He had finally become less tense and strained around Miss Lilly. Sans always assumed he couldn’t tell when he was upset, but Papyrus always knew right away when something was wrong. He just wouldn’t ever talk to him about it, always trying to keep him in the dark like everyone else. Papyrus knew he wasn’t as smart as they were, but it didn’t make him stupid. He sighed before joining the others, Sans only shrugging in response, still chuckling.

 

Papyrus filed in behind the lazier version of himself and kept up the stairs as Sans suddenly teleported next to him, walking up with the group.

 

“Alright, guess we should probably catch up wit’em boss…” Red rubbed the back of his skull, looking over at his brother who was messing with his black card in his hand.

 

“FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I NEED TO MAKE SURE THE HUMANS HAVE NOT PROVIDED INADEQUATE LIVING QUARTERS FOR US! THIS HUMAN SEEMS TO HAVE AT LEAST SOMETHING MORE THAN A PEA FOR A BRAIN!” Edge crossed his arms standing and walking briskly to catch up to the group. They had almost reach the top, Lilly still looking down slightly and her face pink tinted. The girl was too easily teased and toyed with. She had seemed like she was smarter than she was letting on, but didn’t hesitate to throw it all out the window at a few perverted comments thrown her way. Perhaps she was attention deprived and was not used to such stupid words? She had a decent enough human figure in Edge’s eyes that he would have assumed she would have at least 3 or 4 mates by now. Yet Edge didn’t feel any other presences in the buildings besides the handful of servants they had already encountered. The fact that she was so easy to fluster however would prove to fall in their favor, so he put it out of his mind for now.

 

To say she wasn't attractive would be lying, he had learned that some humans could be decent looking enough, but this girl was going back and forth between being attractive and being a koron. The fact that she allowed herself to be so easily manipulated by their stupid puns proved it.

 

“Course’ boss!” Red grinned and then teleported to the top next to Lilly with ease, watching her glance his way and sigh. As they all piled at the top of the stairs, she turned back to them speaking again.

 

“Alright, so the first building we are going to go over will be the one connected to this one. The  building we're in right now isn’t as important as it is mainly only used for storage and supplies. The maids stay here and most of the regular toiletries, tools, and things needed to keep up with maintenance are kept among the rooms spread throughout this floor. There are around 22 rooms in total, and at the end of this hallway there is a glass walkway that will take us to the recreational building and outdoor area. Down their where we just were is where most of our meals will be held as well.”

 

The hallways were large, the ceilings reaching upwards of at least 15 feet, and were decorated with archways every 20 feet or so. The floors were dark black carpet with maroon walls, the were dark mahogany end tables and plants decorating the entire hall. Vases filled with different flowers and small fountains protruded from the walls in different areas with lions for fountain heads, the water pouring from their mouths, it was extravagant to say the least. The sides of the archways were adorned with thin curved gold accents that also matched the end tables. There were the occasional mirrors or simple paintings along the wall floor extra decoration.

 

They began to walk, all of them filling in behind her, listening as she spoke. Lilly pointed to the doors along the walls as she spoke, pointing out the different signs that were labeled gardening, boiler room, water, central heat and air, power, and more. There were plenty, and each of the skeletons tried to take note of what was what. Papyrus questioned her about the gardening room and she laughed, making long conversation about different plants they liked and how she enjoyed it in her spare time. Blue wanted to know more of how many rooms Lilly thought were in all of the buildings, and they took turns guessing huge and ridiculous numbers, but Lilly had an exact amount, but she didn’t feel like spoiling the fun she was having.

Edge eventually walked next to her, questioning who decorated the ares and had everything designed. The windows along the walls adorned dark curtains but where not place haphazardly. Edge seemed to recognize the care that was put into the buildings and their design, but not really wanting to admit his liking for any of it as Lilly admitted to being the mind behind most of the color schemes and designs. 

 

“AND I’M TELLING YOU THAT BLACK IS THE PERFECT BASE COLOR! THE DARK COLOR ALLOWS FOR ANY COLOR ACCENT AND GIVES ANY ROOM THE ABILITY TO BE USED FOR WHATEVER PURPOSE YOU CHOSE! \WHITE WASHES OUT OTHER COLORS AND PEOPLE TOO EASILY WHILE BLACK WORKS FOR EVERY OCCASION!” Edge crossed his arms as they walked, glaring at Blue as they discussed colors.

 

“BUT BLACK IS TOO GLOOMY! IT MAKES A ROOM TO HEAVY FEELING AND CAN LULL PEOPLE TO SLEEP. WHITE IS BRIGHT AND IS GOOD FOR LIGHTING UP A ROOM FOR PARTIES OR CELEBRATIONS!” NOT TO MENTION WHITE IS ALSO THE PERFECT BASE COLOR BECAUSE IT WORKS WITH ANY COLOR.” Blue huffed and Lilly laughed between them.

 

“I think they both work guys, considering White is technically the absence of color, while black is every color combined together to form it. They both are bases and go with anything because they are and are not every other color.” She nodded triumphantly.

 

“MISS LILLY IS RIGHT! BESIDES, TECHNICALLY BLACK AND WHITE ARE BOTH PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY SUPPORT EACH OTHER IN WHAT THE OTHER DOES NOT.”  Papyrus spoke up from next to Blue and they both went quiet, and Lilly snickered at them both.

 

“Looks like Paps and I are the winners here on this one!” Lilly laughed and Papyrus struck a pose in agreeance.

 

“NYEEEHH I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE CREAMPUFF AND BABY BONES! BLACK IS SUPERIOR TO ALL COLOR, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS ALL OF THEM COMBINED! LOGICALLY IT IS THE CORRECT ANSWER!” Edge stomped in anger and frustration next to her, and Lilly did her best to keep her giggles from him, but it only seemed to infuriate him more.

 

“I STILL THINK WHITE IS THE BETTER CHOICE! ITS ABSENCE OF COLOR ALLOWS OTHERS TO POP AND BE EXAGGERATED!” Blue crossed his arms and looked away from them, keeping his head down.

 

Red, Sans, and Stretch stayed behind her, keeping quiet and only keeping their eyes on her and their behavior. She had seemed to be getting along well with their brothers, and it had them slightly on edge.

 

Lilly high fived Papyrus and they finally reached the end of the hallways after what had felt like an eternity. As she walked forward, they reached two large black doors leading to the next building. Edge, Blue and Papyrus finally calming down and not asking as many questions every other sentence as before.

 

“So this next area will give us a look out into the grounds.” Lilly pushed the doors open, and they stepped into the hall. Then entire hallways was completely made of glass, and they could see the ground beneath them. To say the grounds were huge would be an understatement. From the hallway, most of the stopped from the sheer size of the area they were witnessing, and eventually Lilly noticed their interest and stopped too.

 

“Ah, yeah that's the next are we will look at, but you can see most of it from up here. I forgot how good the view was from here. In the front you have the pool with 3 diving boards and 2 waterslides. It has a lazy river and 2 different hot tubs. It also comes equipped with 2 fully stocked bars and bartenders to boot. There are several built in grilling areas that come with multiple fridges as well as a beer cooler for each area. They will be fully stocked under everyone's request for whatever liquor or beer you’d like. I heard we received some magical items from when you were all pulled over, and that some of it included magical liquor?” Lilly raised an eyebrow, but not taking her eye off the vast pool area.

 

“Ah yeah, plus grillby knows how to make it too, but he just can’t make too much of it at once since magic isn’t exactly potent here.” Sans leaned back, he had to admit the set up they had going so far was pretty nice. The fact that they had been given so much entertainment within the grounds just meant they would be stuck here for a while which made his clench his fist a bit.

 

The pool area was standard concrete with nice black and blue accents along the pool. It was massive, and there was a waterfall rock formation around the backside that had laming pillars of glass rocks that gave it a nice exotic feel. There were large luxury blue pool chairs with tables next to them, lined around the pool’s edge, and the bar and grilling areas where too far to be able to see much detail of. There were plants everywhere, and the grass was mowed perfectly around the area in straight lines. 

 

“Well, this is just the first area. If you look back there in the farther left corner of the pool area, out behind it we put some training grounds in. They’ve been built with changeable obstacle courses and every bit of outdoor workout equipment we could think of, as well as a full track for running if you’d like. It’s got a field that spreads over 1000 feet. A little bit longer than 3 football fields long, and another 500 feet wide. We wanted to give you all the space to practice your magick as needed or to practice with each other with plenty of room.” Lilly Crossed her hands behind her back, the skeleton brothers eyeing her from the side. She looked a lot more mature as she spoke about the area, something changing in her tone slightly as she kept talking. Something hollow.

 

“TRAINING SOUNDS WONDERFUL MISS LILLY! WILL YOU EVER BE PARTICIPATING?” Papyrus spoke up excitedly, and Lilly seemed to flinch at his words, her eyes not mocing from the training area.

 

“I am not allowed to participate in training or practice battles due to the...nature of my abilities. They...clash too much with raw magic.” Lilly tried keeping the crushed pitch of her voice out of her words, but a few of the brothers picked up on it. Something about the way she spoke of herself didn’t sit right, but they weren’t complaining that she had turned down the training. While they were curious to know the extent of her abilities they didn’t feel like testing it out any time soon.

 

Lilly noticed Papyrus and even Blue’s dejected looks and quickly tried to backpedal the situation.

 

“B-But it's okay, I would love to get to watch you guys sometime! Getting to see you all practice and use your magic would be the coolest thing ever Papyrus!” Lilly Jumped in tone, looking back at Papyrus with genuine admiration in her eyes, it helped Sans relax a little bit, and Papyrus seemed to beam at her words.

 

“WELL I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETIME THEN! IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL SHOW OF COURSE COMING FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF! PLUS I CAN SHOW YOU ALL MY SPECIAL ATTACKS!” He leaned onto the glass, staring out at the field in the back with interest and happiness.

 

“I WANNA PRACTICE AND SHOW YOU MY SPECIAL ATTACKS TOO!” Blue begged from over behind her, and she looked at him and nodded.

 

“Sounds like a plan then!” Lilly said happily, which seemed to make them both happy, when Red spoke up from beside her.

 

“So dollface, what’s that off to th’ right there?” Red pointed out to the back right side of the grilling area opposite to the training grounds, his boney appendage tapping the glass towards a large rounded building that looked like an observatory. The building was made from reflective glass from the outside, unable to give anyone a look of the inside.

 

“Oh that? That the greenhouse and the garden area. I named it ‘The Abdiel

Garden”.” Lilly’s face softened and she leaned to the glass slightly. Her demneanor changed, and it caught Stretch’s interest.

 

“So flower child seems to like gardening, at least a  _ Lilly  _ bit huh?” Stretch kept his eyes trained on Lilly’s reaction, and Sans and Red chuckled, while Edge,Blue and Papyrus groaned.

 

“UGH BROTHER THAT WAS BAD EVEN FOR YOU..” Blue held his head in fake shame, but Stretch could see the little grin that threatened to spill over his mouth.

 

“I’ve loved gardening ever since I was a child. I’ve never had the opportunity to really have one this big, but when you have unlimited funds and the land to do it, you bet your sweet boney ass I was going to jump on the chance to get to build the one of my dreams. I put tons of fountains in there, a large waterfall and pooled area, fish, and every flower I had dreamed of having, I even have some birds in there. The garden is separate from the small food garden I have. The Abdiel Garden is mainly for aesthetic reasons, but every plant has its own benefits that I use to the fullest of course.” Lilly kept smiling softly, an alluring look overcoming her face. She absolutely loved her garden. ‘Abdiel’ was latin for slave, her little slave garden where she went to escape when she was having her worst episodes of PTSD or in too much pain. She would dip into the waterfall pool and let the water run over her aching body and scars, listening to the birds and the sounds of nature surrounding her as best as she could recreate. Of course Butterbean loved hanging around due to all the catnip she had planted for him, but it was  _ her  _ little paradise. Swimming under the waterfall when she needed to get away or drown out the sounds of the world around her.

 

She hadn’t planned on allowing them in there, as she was the only one with a key. Lilly contemplated allowing them access, but it left her uneasy. A feeling of protectiveness overcoming her.

 

“Hey kiddo, don’t  _ leaf  _ us just yet, we still seem to have a decent amount of the tour left.” Sans voice snapped her from the daze and Lilly realized she had been staring out the glass for a moment too long, the skeleton brothers all giving her mixed looks of annoyance, amusement, and concern.

 

“A-Ah sorry, lots of memories there. Anyways, that's pretty much it for the back area, but you’re more than welcome to wander around as you please and explore everything more in depth once you’re settled in. Although I’m sure these next few days will be a bit hectic as you all get settled and order things as you need them.” Lilly turned, glancing back at the large Garden building before turning and continuing to the end of the glass hallway.

 

“This building will have every form of side recreation or sport are you could want.” Lilly opened the door, leading to another long hallway, but this time only a few doors could be seen off to the side. The design of the halls were much more minimalist, but they gave a nice hotel feel to them. They were more modernized, and the lights were dim. The walls were a mice maroon with thin black stripes crossing into X patterns across it. They seemed to be carpet of some kind, and there were small lamps that pointed towards the ceilings that illuminated it in a soft glow. There were in-ceiling lights in a line down the hall, keeping the soft lighting effect. The doors that they could see were brown with card slots on them instead of handles.

 

“This building has 3 floors, we are on the second. This floor contains your arcade, bowling area, gambling room and theatre room. Your cards I gave you earlier will be what you use to access the rooms you’ll just swipe it like a hotel keycard.” Each of the skeleton brothers seemed to perk up at different names of different rooms.

 

“OH MY GOD WE HAVE OUR OWN HOME THEATRE HERE AND ARCADE ROOM? PAPY THIS IS INSANE!! I CAN’T BELIEVE THE GOVERNMENT WOULD GIVE US ALL THIS!” Blue’s stars in his eyes spun with excitement as he latched onto his brother shaking him wildly back and forth. Stretch didn’t mind and kept his eyes closed, nodding and mumbling ‘yeahs’ and ‘uh huhs’ as he was shaken. 

 

“Y-Yeah...I made sure to get as much installed here as I could. The higher ups wouldn’t tell me how long there were planning on keeping you all here for before we would be able to get you guys integrated into human society, so I wanted to make you guys a bit more comfortable. I know it doesn’t do much to help with the feeling of being trapped, but I was hoping this would help ease the stress of it off everyone’s shoulders if you had more options to keep yourselves stimulated.” Lilly rubbed her fingers together nervously, turning back around and not catching the interested eyes of a few of the brothers. Sans and Red both looked at each other, raising their eyebrows curiously. They had all assumed the government had set everything up and Lilly was only here to watch them and keep them together. It was seeming more and more like she had been the one to get everything built and set up. Just how long had she been here by herself getting things ready for them, waiting for them to arrive? Was she only friendly because she had be alone for so long and was desperate for interaction even if it meant it was with monsters?

 

A few of these questions ran through each of the skeletons minds before she moved forward to the first door.

 

“This is the arcade room, it is set up with over 200 different types of arcade games, racing games, dancing games, shooter, trivia, and more. It is also equipped with older consoles and newer consoles for gaming as well, with over 1000+ physical copies of games, lining the shelves for each system. Of course if there is a game we do not have you are more than welcome to purchase it if you want it. We also have some VR stations set up for VR gaming.” As Lilly continued past the door, Papyrus and Blue gave a very obvious disappointed sigh from behind her, and she laughed.

 

“I know you guys wanna check it out, but if I let you two lose in there right now I’ll never get you back. Then how would you ever get to your rooms huh?” Lilly glanced back, and the two skeletons continued to sigh, but quickly quieted down as the approached the next door.

 

“This is the bowling room, it is built with a small concessions area, and a glow in the dark and neon feature for parties. It has over 15 lanes for bowling and machine to custom design a bowling ball for yourselves. There are shoes and even outfits provided as well if you need them.” Lilly pointed to the door with one hand behind her back, turning and continuing on down the hallway. Each door had a small plaque next to it stating what it was, making it easier to find rather than just remember.

 

“The next room is our gambling room, which does take actual money and you can lose or win big in here. There are 3 types of gambling games that are available, tabletop games,  electronic gaming machines, and random number ticket games . There are over 20 tables, 150 electronic games, and 50 random number games. Table top games have a handful of hostesses that will deal for you and can serve you liquor, food, and regular drink as you play.” Lilly kept her face in a hard line as she described the place, it seemed she wasn't a big fan of gambling. Red noted her reaction as he kept tabs on the room.

 

“So if we feelin’ like it, we can gamble way all our monthly allowance?” Red pushed her, seeing if he’s get a reaction out of it.

 

“Yes, and you will be unable to buy other items for yourself. Food, transportation, and basic entertainment among the grounds and rooms will be accessible to you, but that's it.” Lilly turned her back to him as she spoke, but he could feel the little spark of what he assumed was annoyance jump through the air.

 

Seemed like she didn’t like people who wasted their money, understandable, considering if you lost 750k to gambling any normal person would be right to think you were downright just insane. Red wasn’t planning on getting broke due to some stupid human games, but pushing her buttons just into seeing her reaction to certain things was a hobby he could get into.

 

“YOU WILL BE DOING NO SUCH WASTING IN THIS ROOM SA-..RED. IF I EVEN CATCH YOU COMING NEAR IT I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS MYSELF AND HAVE YOU WORK WITH ME THE ENTIRE DAY!” Edge snarled, grabbing his brother by his collar and yanking roughly. Red gulped and began sweating nervously. 

 

“A-A course’ boss! Wouldn’t dream ovit!” He sputtered spooked, holding his hands up in defense.

 

Something in the air changed causing the metaphorical hairs on everyone’s neck to stand. The group glanced back over to Lilly. It happened in less than a second, but her eyes had been hollow looking, the blue glow a bit brighter than before. She had a hard line across her face and was glaring blankly at Edge’s fist around Red’s collar. She quickly smiled at the group before walking forward again as if nothing had happened, leaving them a bit unnerved at the reaction.

 

‘Don’t worry, I wouldn’t allow something like that to happen either Edge. I am the Overseer after all. I’m here to make sure you goof don’t made decisions like that haha.” She sounded light hearted again, but there was still something in the air the guys didn’t like. Papyrus and Blue followed behind her again, asking more about the games and bowling.

 

None of them liked the way Edge treated his brother but Red put up with it and would fight anyone who tried to defend him and get nasty with Edge over it. Red had a feeling Lilly would probably react in the same manor, and he would have to warn her off as well.

 

“Alright, this final room is our home theatre! There are large sofa and reclining chairs that will interact with movies as you watch them. They will vibrate or shake if things get rough or exciting throughout whatever you’re watching. There are concessions in here as well, and the movies are cast through different streaming services. You don’t only have to watch movies however. We have hulu, netflix, crunchyroll, any streaming service you can think of we provide so you can watch watchever sort of entertainment you’d like.” Lilly smiled and began walking to an elevator to the opposite side of the wall from the theatre entrance, and Sans was the first to speak after the interesting encounter from before that had left the air unsettled.

 

“So dija come up with all of this yourself kid?” Sans looked over at the large elevator, then back to Lilly. The elevator doors even seemed large enough to fit all seven of them comfortably. 

 

“Of course! I designed all of these buildings myself and helped with the contracting and even construction part. Since I’m not entirely human anymore and now have more abilities than an average person, my assistance really sped the process up. We can began building about 6 months after you all arrived and construction finished in a little under a year. Although there are some extras we are still going to be working on as time goes on.” Lilly pressed the button on the elevator for up, and they could hear the soft mechanism inside the machine turning and bridging the elevator to them. Lilly continued as they waited.

 

“I’ve been cleaning up the buildings and keeping them maintained by myself for the last year, making sure everything was ready and in good order until you all arrived. Nothing has been used though, I promise! I made sure not to touch any rooms other than my garden, the kitchen, and my room of course. I wanted to make sure it was all new for you guys when you arrived and untouched. I had plenty of other things to do in the meantime.” Lilly rubbed her arm, feeling uncomfortable at the stares from the skeletons. She recognized the look in their eyes, she had seen it before and plenty of other times. Pity. They realized she had probably been by herself this entire time, cooped up behind the walls of this luxurious prison. They weren't exactly wrong.

 

“W-WELL, IM SURE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY WERE INTERESTED IN SEEING THE PLACE! DID THEY NOT GET TO PLAY HERE AND SEE ALL THE MARVELOUS WORK YOU’VE DONE?” Papyrus question was innocent, but as the elevator doors opened, the air seemed to get cold again. Lilly stayed silent, turning her back to the group.

 

“I’m not-....I don’t have those.” She stated blankly. Walking forward into the elevator she turned around, her face casted to the floor. Her eyes were hollow and none of them could read her. It sent a chill down their spines. Sans kept his eye on her hands, and they hung loosely by her sides.

 

“I...I don’t speak to my family anymore. I don’t have friends.” She looked up, her eyes staying empty as she spoke the next sentence.

 

“B-BUT...WASN'T IT LONELY HERE BY YOURSELF..?” Blue asked concerned, walking into the elevator, Stretch following behind him and watching Lilly as he walked past her.

 

She shrugged, “Loneliness is better than bad company. I don’t need people who don’t need me. Don’t get me wrong, I love humanity, I just hate humans.” She leaned over pushing a button before sighing.

 

_ Can’t be too emo right now Lilly jeez, you’re supposed to be making them feel welcome.  _ She thought to herself.

 

“But enough about my stuff, let's get you guys to the third floor and we can look at our lounge room and party room.” Lilly’s face softened again, waving her arm for them to get in.

 

_ She seriously hasn’t had any other interaction with other people in over a year, no wonder she’s so eager to get to meet us. The girl looked like she was ready to break down into tears at any second when she spoke.  _ Stretch thought to himself. He was feeling less weary around the girl and just more guilty. They didn’t even know her and he was feeling more and more like he should be doing something to comfort her.

 

_ Well damn, I knew the kid wasn’t allowed much in terms of freedom like us, but to stay holed up for over a year by yourself seems excessive.  _ Sans leaned back in the corner of the elevator, keeping his eyes on the back of Lilly’s head. He caught her eyes in the reflection of the silver elevator wall for a brief moment, and they had the same empty look as they did before. He wasn’t a fan of how those eyes made his stomach feel, sick and twisted slightly in hurt. Each of the skeletons getting their own initial opinions of her, and slowly changing the more they talked with her. She was like a child that just needed someone to reach out and hug her.

 

Red kept his eyes on her, watching her back and arms and she messed with the buttons again. To any other person they would assume she was fine, but Red could see the miniscule differences in her body language. She had gotten extremely good at lying and fooling others, even he had to take a moment to keep his eyes trained on her, but the difference was there if you looked hard enough. _ Guess cream puff and blue had a point when they were saying she wanted a friend. Although it doesn’t sound like she wants human ones. Wonder what has her so hostile towards her own species to end up having a look like that in her eyes? _ It made Red want her even more. 

 

The elevator ride was mostly silent, as Blue was playing with the huttons and Lilly explained what each of them did to him, Papyrus watching her over her shoulder.

 

As Lilly brought the group through the rest of the building, she kept her face happier the rest of the time, not letting her emotions get the better of her. She had said too much this time, the first day was really beginning to wear down on her shoulders. She just needed to finish getting them through this building and their apartments and they could continue on later. Now she needed a breather and a drink from the bar to help her nerves settle. While she was still excited to meet the Skelebros in all their glory, she wasn’t comfortable with them knowing so much. Not to mention due to her little outburst she now could feel all of their eyes burning into her back in a coarse way. Their eyes felt rough on her, and her body ached to rest.

 

She had wanted to get close to them as quickly as possible, but they were picking some more difficult subjects to talk about. Not to any of their own faults of course. She should have had a better hold on her emotions, but her family and friends...it was such a specific question that was like rubbing salt in an open wound. She couldn’t stand thinking about any of them. Lilly shook her head a bit as they stepped off the elevator and onto the third floor.

 

The rest of the building tour was seemingly normal, the top floor seeming to be a plain set of rooms for parties and lounging. A stage laid in the middle in the party room with a large karaoke setup. The themes seemed to be relatively dark, with nice sets of maroon, black, and nice gold accents. They seemed to sit well with Edge and Red, the darker colors giving it a sleek and elegant feel to them. The bottom floor was setup with a tennis court, basketball court, ice rink, and multiple table games such as ping pong, table hockey, darts, and pool. She had gone all out for this building to ensure they would have plenty to mess with and play. Volleyball and badminton could be played along the tennis and basketball course, so she didn’t bother creating extra courts. To help with some of the costs, she instead opted for getting all the supplies for each sport.

 

They eventually finished, piling inot the lobby and resting on some couches, Sans, Red and Stretch seeming to be exhausted from all the walking, and it made Lilly smile.

 

The group took a moment to gather back up and grab drinks from the vending machines around the lobby. Surprisingly, they had been stocked with regular drinks and the mix of condiments the skeletons loved. There were a few others they recognized but didn’t grab, such as barbeque sauce, hotsauce, and even ranch.

 

“Alright, the next building we will go to will be where your apartments will be. You will each be living with your brothers of course, but each apartment is setup with its own kitchen, living area, balcony, storage room, pantry, and of course 2 bedrooms, one for each brother. You have a washing machine and dryer built into the pantry for easy access, and everything has been stocked for a basic living quarters. Anything else you’d like to furnish the apartments with you will need to buy from online and have delivered here. I will handle all deliveries, and they will be put into your rooms according to all of your instructions of course. Pets are allowed as well if any of you eventually would like one, but you’re responsible for their well being.” Lilly mirrored her actions earlier in the ballroom, holding her wrist out as it and her eyes glowed blue. A small set of keys emerged, and they fell gently into her hands. The top of each set of keys had been marked in different colors to match the debit cards they had been given, and she passed them out among the skeletons, and they looked them over curiously.

 

“Alright, so we each get our own rooms n’ shit? And we can design it howeva we wanna?” Red leaned over, eyeing Lilly as he asked.

 

“Of course! The full amount of 750k has been loaded to each of your cards and there are amazon prime accounts on your phones that will have anything you order delivered to this address. You just need to put your cards in for payment and you'll be good to go.” Lilly grinned waving her own phone around as she spoke.

 

“OH MY GOSH IM GONNA ORDER SO MANY ACTION FIGURES! DO YOU THINK I CAN BUY A SUPER BIG RACE CAR BED PAPY?” Blue jumped excitedly, looking over to his brother, who grinned at him.

 

“Course’ bro, get whatever you wanna.” Stretch pulled his own phone out, opening it and scrolling through one of his apps.

 

“Looks like we’re  _ racing  _ to get settled in and have a look around, are we good to go on our own then?” Sans leaned over, looking at Lilly as Papyrus and Blue scrolled through their phones together, pointing out different items they were finding that piqued their interest.

 

“Uh, sure. It will be the large blue one next to us, and its 3 floors. You and Papyrus will be on the bottom floor, then the second is Blue and Stretch, and the top floor is Edge and Red. Your names are engraved on wall plaques above the doors so it isn't hard to miss.” Blue groaned and so did Papyrus, while Edge was smirking. Red seemed to have the opposite look however, but there wasn’t much Lilly could do about it now. She knew they wouldn’t be too happy with the extra walking, but she tried to make it easier on them all as best that she could.

 

“AWW BUT I WANTED TO BE ON THE TOP! WHY DO WE EACH HAVE OUR OWN FLOOR?” Blue sighed dejected.

 

“Well, its because you each have massive rooms and bathrooms to make sure you have every luxury you can think of. Plus I wanted to make sure to maximize on the space to ensure none of you would feel crowded. It does suck being trapped in a single area for a long time, so may as well make the best of it.” Lilly shrugged, not to mention she had to keep a few rooms available since the scientist had informed her that the rift was still open, and more monsters could appear at any time, and they may need the room. She felt a nervous shiver run through her at the idea of having to house anymore skeletons. She wouldn’t be able to handle it all, this was already proving to wear her out after only an hour or two.

 

“Regardless of that, go ahead and get settled into your rooms and explore a bit. We don't have much else to do for a few hours until lunch is ready, so until then you’re free to explore the grounds and check everything out. I’ll send you all a message on your phone when lunch is ready and we can meet at the dining area. The ballroom you all previously were in is where most meals will be held. You of course are free to opt out and cook in your own apartments of course.” Lilly turned around and began walking towards the front doors before stopping with her hand on the door handle.

  
  


“One more thing.” The skeletons looked in her direction, but some being more occupied with their phones and getting to look around rather than look at her.

 

“The issue that I was made aware of earlier...There is a security measure in place covering the entire ground. The walls around the ground have been reinforced with a forcefield embedded and created out of the same magic-nullification I have. It also stretches around into the sky and curves around the entire area. I am also programmed to be aware of the surroundings up to a 6 mile radius above, around and below this area to make sure nothing can get in...or out. Please do not try teleporting through it either, it wont work and will be very painful…..I’m-...I’m sorry.” With the last few words she opened the door and walked out, turning the corner before disappearing from their line of sight. The words she had used left a pit in the bottom of all of their stomachs. 

 

By force field she meant they had been trapped inside, again, by yet  _ another barrier created by humans. _


	4. Strength & Naked Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly decides she needs to talk to G.E. about this barrier mess, and she loses her temper. A few of the brothers may or may not have seen it, so Lilly heads to the garden to calm down.
> 
> Stretch decides he wants to follow Lilly around for a bit and get some answers, he gets more than he asked for when he heads out to the garden, getting a naked surprise he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! 35 kudos, 15 bookmarks, 10 comments, and 300 views! I couldn't be happier, so thank you guys fro sticking with the story! This is by far the longest chapter, coming in at 12.5k words! I tried to get as much detail as I could without overloading everything, so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I plan on trying to upload more often but as the chapters get longer and longer I don't know if more than once a week will be possible, not that I won't try! I also left some images of Lilly and her end of chapter outfit at the end! They are digitally done, so the scare aren't all over her body like from the story, but it should give you all an idea of Lilly';s wonderful...ASSets ;P

Lilly stormed around the corner, her rage seeping into a twisted facial expression. As soon as she had gotten the news that there was a barrier, a  _ fucking barrier _ , being put in place to keep you all here, Lilly had seen red, and not the sexy skeleton Red either. They had just made so much progress, but when Lilly had tried putting the thought out of her head during the tour, and then adding on all the personal questions, it just made her stomach turn and her mood sour. She couldn't bear to look at the skeletons’ faces’ when she dropped the bomb on them. They were trapped, again, just as they had been all those years ago. Now they definitely wouldn’t trust her, even if she also wasn’t allowed to leave. She had to get special permission to be able to leave, and then the higher ups would send her the information to update the code in her system to be able to cross over, but it would only be a small window depending on what she needed to leave for. With how advanced human tech had become and with pretty much anything being able to be delivered to the apartments, there was no point in needing to go anywhere. She knew it would be like pulling teeth, but one way or another she would eventually get the higher ups to drop it, no matter what. She was instructed to give monthly reports of what was going on with the monsters, and if they wanted reports then she would give them fucking reports. She would make sure to throw in as much passive aggressiveness as she could muster.

 

Lilly stopped in front of the front lobby, holding onto the door handle realizing someone had followed her. She sensed magic and knew it was one or two of the brothers. Her heart jumped for a moment, but settled gently, aching in her chest as she reminded herself it wasn’t because they liked her, it was because they were nervous and probably angry with her. She pulled the handle open stepping into the front lobby, she was going to talk to some of the maids, hopefully it would help ease the brothers minds. As she walked back to her room, she decided to give G.E. a call. She was going to chew his ass out for not warning her sooner, and hopefully give her a bit of favor in whichever skeletons were following her. She didn’t want to manipulate them, just help them understand that she just cared about them. Her bedroom was back on the second floor, one of the unmarked doors Lilly hadn’t said anything about on the tour. Walking back through the ballroom, she stopped, looking over some of the workers and maids gathering up the food.

 

“Hey everyone. Please make sure none of the food is wasted. Also, feel free to eat some for your lunch if you haven’t gotten to eat yet! They guys arrived and I want to make sure they can have leftovers if they’d like. Please remember to be courteous. I know they are skeletons but please do not act discriminatory towards them, remember what’s in your contracts when you help or address them. They’re just as nervous as you all are, I promise.” You rested your hand on your hip, and the group of women nodded nervously and smiled at you, saying, “Of course, Overseer.” In unison. They were all stupid and two faced, and only here for the ridiculous amount of money they would be paid. They took any chances they had to shit talk you and the monsters, the last girl disappeared after a racist incident, never to be heard from again. Higher up had given you permission to...dispose of them...if they acted out of line or were disrespectful to the brothers. You sure as hell were not going to have that, especially with the mood you were in. If they wanted to try and get smart with her or anyone for that matter since the brothers had finally arrived, there would be hell to pay.

 

Ignoring the nervous glances from the women, Lilly began to walk towards the stairs. You held your wrist out, mentally dialling G.E.’s number and a small 6 inch screen appeared from your wrist. The numbers flashing across the screen before G.E. answered. He looked exactly the same as the first day you met him. Dressed in a suit and tie with thick sunglasses covering his green eyes. His black hair slicked upwards in a clean but handsome look. He didn’t seem to mind you calling him G.E. pronounced as ‘gee’. He had never given you his real name and never tried correcting you, so it stuck over the last few years. The man had a good sense of humor and knew how to push your buttons, but you had become decent friends since everything had changed the day he showed up in your old apartment. Right now however, Lilly wasn’t looking at her friend and more an enemy.

 

“G.E. you have some SERIOUS FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO!” You hollered, leaning into the screen and glaring at him. You stopped mid stairs and could hear the small gasps of surprise from the women down behind you. 

 

“Well now, that's not the way to greet a friend now is it XO4?” He smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly. You couldn't stand it when he used your BioTech name, it pissed you off, made you feel like property.

 

“Don't give me that shit! How fucking  **_dare_ ** you sit there and give these brothers a false sense of hope?! A barrier? A fucking barrier? As if this situation wasn't traumatizing enough G.E!” You growled, the ring of blue in your eyes flashing a dangerous maroon. You were waving your hands in the air now, furiously yelling and forgetting about the magic presence that had now followed you up the stairs. You kept walking towards your room, watching as G.E. had a sick grin on his face. 

 

“XO4-” He started but Lilly cut him off.

 

“Its Lilly you jackass!” She slammed her one hand on her hip, stopping in the middle of the hallway a few feet from her room. G.E. merely kept the grin on his face, pissing you off even more.

 

“ _ Lilly _ , you know we have to have some form of security measures in place, for all of you. We can't have you running off with the monsters in some sort of courageous act of stupidity to give them freedom, or some nonsense of the sort.” G.E. waved his hand around, implying you were stupid enough to try something like that. Okay, maybe you had thought of it...once or twice.

 

“G.E. I dont give a shit about me, but you are betraying them by doing something this fucking terrible. They spent their whole lives trapped in the underground, going through hell and back just trying to get even a glimpse of the outside world! You know exactly what happened with the resets, how long they spent suffering only for you to pretty much sit there and shit all over them. They finally had it, and because of your  _ fuck up _ at headquarters, they are right back to square fucking one!” Lilly’s voiced boomed through the empty halls as she slammed her fist against the wall, her entire arm slamming through the drywall and bending one of the metal beams that supported the inside of the frames. A vicious noise rang out, and a crack crawled across the drywall from the wall up into the ceiling, shaking the walls and end tables around the hallway. Lilly couldn’t help it, the anger that was pumping through her veins causing the blue glass along your body to turn a dark amrron. The coolant was kept in your skin underneath a flexible glass that unfortunately reacted with your emotions, so you could never really hide your feelings from anyone when they became extreme. You looked back for a moment at the giant crater in the wall. Oops, you'd fix it later.

 

“We know you don't care about yourself, that's why we had these measures put into place. Once its been proven that the monsters mean no harm and warm up to the human race, then we will consider taking it down. For now, the barrier stays, and  _ so do all of you.”  _ G.E. dragged out and punctuated the last few words, emphasizing on how trapped you really all had become. You opened your mouth to say something when G.E. cut the call, the screen disappearing.

 

Lilly leaned her head back in surprise and frustration, and growl coming from the back of her throat before she screamed. 

 

“God fucking dammit, god FUCKING DAMMIT!” She grabbed one of the large mahogany tables and threw it down the end of the hall, screaming in outrage at the situation. It busted two lights as it flew hundreds of feet before slamming and breaking at the end of the hall. The dry wall exploded everywhere, the building shaking slightly. Lilly paced in circles, grabbing at her hair and mumbling in annoyance. 

 

“How fucking  _ dare he _ do some stupid shit like this, how  **_fucking dare he_ ** .” The words poured from Lilly’s mouth like sickly venom, her body shaking.

 

“I’m so fucking-...god I cannot fucking believe G.E. I’m gonna FUCKING KILL HIM I SWEAR-...UUGGGGAAHHHHH!!!” She screamed again, throwing her fist at the wall again, stopping it just before impact as she realized the presence of magic she felt earlier was larger now. She had spectators to her tantrum. Lilly’s face lit up in embarrassment at forgetting her visitors, knowing it was some of the brothers that had just witnessed her chuck an almost 500lb table across a massive hallway as she screamed like a child. God could it just get any worse?

 

She sighed calming her anger, walking to the door to her room before unlocking it, fumbling with her keys for a moment. She needed to collect herself and grab a few things before heading to the garden to calm herself down. Plus it was time to feed ButterBean and you hadn’t seen him in the garden earlier. As you closed the door behind you, whoever was following you had apparently seen enough, as the traces of magic faded into the distance. 

 

The room itself was small, but you had splurged on a large bed and a massive japanese style bathroom. The two things that you would essentially spend half your life in, you may as well go big or go home; that and comfortable shoes. Your room was painted a dark red, with posters of your favorite anime and manga series everywhere. The entire right and front side of your walls were built in bookshelves with the manga, lightnovels, and books you had bought when you first received the ridiculous money from G.E. There was a small end table next to your bed and a large spider lamp resting in the corner behind your bed. The spider lamp wasn’t how it sounded, its name coming from the 5 overstretched lights that curved and overhung your bed, they were adjustable and you could dim them if you wanted. Your end table didn’t have much except for your glasses and charger cord. Your room stayed clean, as you didn’t eat much and tended to not be in there as often anymore since you had been stressing over the arrival of the skeletons. 

 

There was a large vanity with a mirror off to the side. You had a decent collection of makeup resting in neat holders and the mirror had large round bulbs covering the edges of it. Lilly smiled for a moment, remembering how much she used to love doing her makeup but no longer having the time. Her closet on the other hand, was huge. You had always wanted a nice closet full of gothic and lolita style clothes, and having money meant you could have it. Lily walked over, grabbing a spare set of clothes she had laid out, knowing she would take a dip into the waterfall and check in at the lab before getting the lunch ready for the skeleton brothers. Grabbing a can of gourmet cat food she shuffled back out the door, her cardigan flowing behind her. 

 

“God I hope ButterBean hasn’t messed with any of the birds today. Poor cat is too short to be getting into places like that.” You shook your head at the thought. ButterBean had been a rescue from a breeder site and was a deformed munchkin cat who had a spine issue. When she was given the money after waking up from the surgery, even in as much agony as she was in, the first words from her mouth were demands that  whatever funds needed be used to get ButterBean the help he needed from her 5 million. G.E. laughed at the request she made while in her rough state, but made the phone call to his friend that was taking care of him and had it done. ButterBean was a dark tortoiseshell with heterochromia. He had one green eye and one blue eye and walked slightly funny due to his spine issue. The vet said he wouldn’t be in pain anymore at least, just limp a little. She had him since he was only 2 months old and he was now 4 years old and still going strong, getting fresh fish and meats to eat as well as handcrafted canned food that she had imported from japan monthly for him. Hell, ButterBean ate better than she did half the time. 

 

Standing and locking the door behind herself, she closed her eyes, teleporting to the front of the garden area. The Abdiel Garden was her prized possession, ranking in at number two, number one being little ButterBean himself of course. Holding her hand out, she whispered a command and the doors slowly swung inwards, unlocking the doors for the day as the smell of fresh water and forest hitting her in a gentle and warm mist. She stepped in, the heat from all the plants and life soothing her immediately. The Abdiel Garden was had designed and built by Lilly herself, she had literally put her blood, sweat, and tears into the place. The round building stretch hundreds of feet into the air, small perches built into the glass where birds could rest and watch from above. There were copious amounts of planters imbedded into the glass where she had planted Virginia Creeper, an invasive but beautiful vine type. It covered and crawled down the sides of the glass, and she kept it trimmed as to not over grow and strangle the plants closer to the ground. There were stone pathways that lined the outer edge of the entire dome, following through the deep garden areas that were hidden by foliage overhang. It was slightly dark, but you adored the feeling it gave off, so full of life.

 

As you walked along the concrete path, the centerpiece of the garden came into view, a massive and intimidating fountain. It was shaped in an X at the base, and the towers that pillared upwards had a statue of a Gia interpretation with wings, holding a small earth in her hands as water flowed from her eyes and mouth in a pained expression, covering the earth and her body in water as it filled the pool below. Four pillars surrounded each end of the X base, and had lavender plants dangling from a mesh overhang that kept the statue in shadow. Lilly had the piece custom made, and it was worth every penny. Lilly wasn’t particularly religious, but she had a deep respect for the earth and its creatures. Gia and the story of mother earth had always hit her deep and so she decided to make the garden in a small tribute. 

 

There were trees of all kinds and lots of tall flowers, the building was extravagant and filled with the distant sounds of birds and rushing water. Lilly had imported hundreds of different types of plant life, and the air held a misty feel almost like being in a rainforest. She had paid good money to get the little area made, and this is where her testing lab rested. After each treatment Lilly wanted something to help soothe her abused body and a waterfall was the perfect medicine. 

 

She continued on and eventually reached a grass area, taking her shoes off, there was a small table and storage shelf where she left her clothes and electronics behind. Stripping down completely naked, Lilly walked forward with only a can of cat food, following along the grassy pathway. Lilly let her skin code break down, her scars coming to light as the program faded from her skin. She knew she was disfigured, she knew it all too well. Most of the harsher wounds were all from before she was even thrown into this situation, all stemming and being caused by her ‘family’. She shivered at the gruesome memories, walking and glancing occasionally at her arms. The scars littered across her body were not a pretty site. Her deepest wounds had reached bone, and at some point she stopped trying to tell herself she would ever be beautiful. There were hundred of smaller scars, cigarette burns, and old not completely faded bruises across her arms, legs, and even her back. The longer scars were roughly 8 to 10 inches in length, and caused divots in her skin causing her arms and legs to be slightly misshapen. Her skin was still a lovely pale color, but that just caused the marks to stand out more. Her chest, groin, and ass as well as most of her torso had been untouched by the past abuse, but her whole body would still ache.

 

Lilly kept them hidden mainly because they was just too much to explain, too many of them, and they were horrible to look at. Her face caught some of the abuse, a scar jaggedly running from the left corner of her chin and clipping her lip in an upwards way, exposing a bit of gum and tooth. The scar stretch under her cheek and back above her ear, disappearing behind her hairline. She hated looking at herself most days, keeping the skin code on unless she came to the waterfall or was receiving treatment. It wasn’t hard to keep the skin code up, just nerve wracking. If someone touched her they would certainly feel the scars, but not see them. 

 

The roar of water grew louder as she walked deeper into the foliage, before opening up to a darker area of the garden. The rushing waterfall was over 75 ft tall, and another 25 foot wide. There was a rushing river that stretched on through the second level where her koi pond was, it all connected back to the water and went through a filtered pump system that kept the water recycled and in a continuous flow. The pool below the waterfall stretch deep into the ground, its max depth reaching 35 ft where there was sand and plant life scattered lightly across the bottom floor. It looked like a small lake as it stretched in an almost perfect half circle around the bottom of the waterfall. Lilly looked into the clear water, seeing the occasional fish swim by. It made her heart flutter, she couldn’t get enough of the site. 

 

Lilly looked around for ButterBean, and still not being able to see him, she merely peeled the can food open and sat in off to the side in the grass. He would eventually come for it, so she wasn’t too worried. She wanted him to feel more like a cat and give him the freedom to roam. There were many cat beds, trees, and toys scattered throughout the garden to spoil him though. 

 

Slowly stepping forwards, Lilly’s eye rings glowed blue and she began to walk across the surface of the water, drawing nearer to the falls. Slowly walking under the heavy stream of water, she left the falls crash onto her shoulders, massaging the pain and stress away. She ran her finger through her hair, sighing in relief as some of the cool mist filled her lungs. She began to rub her body slightly, letting the water wash away any sweat across her skin. She ran her hands along her aching scars and the ridges of the deformed skin, but she tried to not let it get to her anymore.

 

As she had been lost in thought, Lilly felt another magic presence enter the building. She shrugged, knowing that they wouldn’t find her that easily. She needed to go back into the lab and run her body diagnostics for the day anyways, especially with the skeletons now being here. She hoped whichever brother had entered the building took appreciation to the garden with how much work she had put into it. There presence was still towards the entrance, so she put it out of her mind. She hummed to herself, singing to the tune of “Nothing breaks like a heart” by Miley Cyrus. The song had been stuck in her head and she had kept listening to it on repeat while she did her chores or paperwork.

 

Finally feeling refreshed, she stepped forward, looking out into the trees. She thought she had caught a glimpse of ButterBean, but the waterfall always gave him mixed feeling so he sometimes kept his distance. Closing her eyes for a moment, Lilly’s body suddenly dropped straight into the water gracefully, leaving behind only small ripples next to the waterfall’s waves in the water from where she stood. Swimming back towards the waterfall, she swam behind it, coming to an opening and stepping up onto black smooth metal stairs. It was a small illuminated cave behind the falls, her little lab having a good spot underneath the second level and falls. The opening was small, but led to a gray door with a small keypad. She got out, ringing some of the water out of her extremely long black hair as it clung to her back and ass. Entering the code, she stepped into the small office area where she could run her vitals before heading back. The office was small, two large screens covering the entire wall she was facing. A small couch and pair of chairs sat to her left and a single door on her right. She walked over to the small set of equipment, there was a long desk that attached to each side of the wall, a small cord resting on the desk hooked up to a keypad. She grabbed the cord, plugging it into her wrist and pricked her finger on the pad. The coolant strips across her body lit up in a bright iridescent blue, then proceeded to flash through a series of rainbow esque colors. 

 

Here eyes glowed, and she sighed as the feeling of her coolant running through her body made her shiver. The patterns on her body were simple, but her back was where the most of it rested. Small round disks lined her entire spine. Pairs of them, one on each side of her  vertebrates ran from the base of her neck down to her tailbone, 33 in all, one pair for each. Her back is where most of the tech had been implanted, the rest of the coolant glass ares on her body just for storing the coolant until it was used and keeping her body heat in check. Lilly had a few abilities that came with her super strength. She could use the Magic Nullification as her own type of magic in a sense. She could form object manipulation, and transform her body into a battle mode of sorts. It was more like a mech bodysuit, parts of her body forming armour and weapons as she needed. She could teleport and had hypersensitive senses. Since she reacted negatively with magic, she was hyper aware of where the monsters were most of the time. It wasn’t exactly painful, but magic left a strange tingle on her skin if it was used on her. 

 

Lilly could form wings across her back, 3 pairs of mechanical wings would sprout in her battle mode, but she hadn’t used them since she trained over 2 years ago. Her strength and speed was higher than any of the monsters and skeleton brothers, but it came with a cost. Due to the intense energy expended when in battle mode, Lilly could only maintain it for a few hours, 3 max before she would start to essentially melt from the inside out. She had high powered lasers and explosives implanted throughout her system, the energy being created from matter around her. In her training days she was able to effectively take out multiple armies of men, mechs and tanks as they fired at her, G.E. pushing to see how far they could use her as a weapon. They had her kill hundreds of trainees and people as she was forced to use her new abilities. She had a feeling that after this whole mess was settled, she wouldn’t be going back to a normal life, if they ever got this fixed. Lilly’s main operating systems were made up of extensive code that was programmed and updated regularly. She had access to her own code in order to keep an eye on any anomalies, but only her, G.E. and a few select scientists had her code information. It was essentially what kept her alive and conscious. If she chose to not obey the will of G.E. and his bosses, they could easily overwrite her code and force her to do their bidding. It had happened a few times in the past when she refused to kill, and the memories made her shudder.

 

As the system ran the tests, the vertebrae discs and coolant glass across her body radiated pastel rainbow colors as the system checked her vitals, coolant levels, and basic health. The machine sampled her blood, dinging on the scren and running a report. She typed a few notes attached to the file before sending the report off to headquarters. Everything seemed to be in working order, and her coolant wouldn't need to be filtered for another 3 and a half weeks. She had the procedure done just before the brothers got here so she wouldn’t have to be absent for a while. Sighing in relief, she removed the cord, the water flowing down a drain in the middle of the floor from her body. Walking back, she exited and walked back onto the water and through the waterfall. Sighing as the cool water hit her once more, she ran her hands across her face and head again, fully expecting to feel much better in a matter of moments.

 

What she hadn’t expected however, was the skeleton standing at the edge of the grassline, playing with ButterBean. She didn't move, staying still as the edge of the waterfall cascaded down her back and a little over her front. Her naked. Front. It was Stretch.

 

Lilly was in pure panic mode. Not only was he right there, playing with ButterBean who seemed to actually enjoy his company, but she had no idea on how to get past him now considering she was already out in the open. Her scars were completely visible, and her body trembled slightly as the horror dawned over her.

 

_ Teleport, teleport, teleport you fucking idiot what are you doing?? GET OUT OF HERE NOW! _

Lilly was screaming to herself, but it was too late. Stretch had noticed her while she was panicking and was staring at her wide eyed, and bright orange running over his face. It seemed he was just as shocked as you were. He stood quickly, startling your cat, his hands raised up in innocence as he took a step back. His mouth hung open and it looked like he was trying to say something but you couldn’t hear over the waterfall on you. It was enough to pull you back to your senses, your face turning red, your coolant strips tinting a bright pastel pink as your face burned. He had fucking seen how disgusting you were, how ugly your body was underneath everything. Your head was swimming and you finally snapped out of it.

 

“I-I...I’M SORRY!” You screamed, teleporting back to your clothes in a panic. You scrambled to get your clothes on your still wet body, opting out of your underwear and leaving your bra and panties on the shelf as you scrambled just to be covered.

 

_ Oh my god why did  _ **_I_ ** _ apologize? Why did  _ **_I_ ** _ say sorry when he was the one who showed up? I cannot believe ButterBean let him pet all over him either! ButterBean hates guys! What am I supposed to do now that he’s seen me like this?!   _ Lilly grabbed the rest of her stuff and teleported into her room before she could have another encounter with Stretch. Not even lunchtime on the first day and Stretch had seen her butt fucking naked, and you had let him! You didn’t teleport when you should have and now you wouldn’t even be able to look him in the eyes at lunch, or maybe ever again. He now knew what you looked like underneath, and it made you want to cry. You suddenly felt a slight breeze between your legs, and you realized something that made your stomach lurch. As if it couldn’t get any worse, you had left your underwear back at the garden. Where Stretch was. 

 

You fell back onto your bed face first, your body still hot from embarrassment and horror, and screamed into your pillow.

  
  
  


《× × ×》

  
  
  


_ Stretch _

 

Stretch’s eyes widened as he listened to the words pour out of your mouth. A fucking barrier, they had trapped them there in a fucking barrier  just like during the war. They had worked so hard to get where they had back in his own world and so they just assumed they would stomp all over them in this one? Treat them like children and lock them up again? Stretch was fed up with it. He stood up angrily to follow her, you were going to get answers one way or another from this bitch. You began walking to the door when Sans put his arm out in front of you.

 

“I know you're angry, but don't do anything rash okay? This whole situation could get a lot worse if you do something out of line.” Sans stood up next to Stretch, looking at him with understanding and frustration. It only made him more agitated. 

 

“Out of line?! Sans, they fucking trapped us here just like in the underground, I think that's pretty fucking out of line on their part don't you think?!” Stretch hollered, and he saw Blue flinch at his words. 

 

“I-...I DON'T THINK LILLY WAS HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER PAPY. I DON'T THINK SHE HAS A CHOICE IN WHAT THEY DECIDE TO DO. WE SHOULDN’T TAKE IT OUT ON HER.” Blue had stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder and Stretch relaxed, not wanting to upset him. Blue just didn't understand, he was too nice and trusting. That's what got them killed before, and Stretch wasn't going to let that happen this time. You knew a part of what he was saying was true, but it didn’t make you any less angry. How could she just act so friendly towards them only to step on them like that as she left, it was pretty rude.

 

“THE BABY BONES IS UNFORTUNATELY CORRECT. IT DOESN’T SEEM AS THOUGH THE HUMAN HAS MUCH OF A CHOICE JUST AS WE DON’T. YOU ALL SAW THE SCARS ACROSS HER ARMS EARLIER DID YOU NOT? IT WAS HARD TO SEE THEM UNLESS THEY CAUGHT FOR A MOMENT IN THE LIGHT. THEY LOOKED...EXTENSIVE.” Edge’s words caught you off guard, sure you’d seen them, but you didn’t think much of it at the time. When she had been walking through this building with everyone and rolled her sleeves up, he had only caught a glimpse as they seemed to disappear as soon as he had seen them. They were light in color, but they were gruesome. 

 

“NOT TO MENTION THEY WAY SHE SPOKE OF HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS. WHAT IF...IF THAT ISN’T BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO BE ALONE. WHAT IF...IF THEY’RE BLACKMAILING HER OR SOMETHING AND HAVE THEM HOSTAGE? WE DON’T KNOW WHAT REALLY IS THE REASON SHE WAS MADE OVERSEER HERE. IT COULD BE BAD.” Papyrus had spoken up, and suddenly a slight set of guilt hit you. What if he was right, and the girls family was being held somewhere and she was being forced into work? Put through whatever cruel tactics and experiments they had done to get her body the way it was now. He knew about that all too well during his run of resets. How the kid had taunted about killing everyone over and over, it made him shiver.

 

“He gotta fair point. Poor girl coulda been dragged here unwillin’ and fraid her family’s gonna be killed.” Red crossed his arms, keeping his gaze on the floor.

 

“We have to remember that she could be just as much of a victim in this as we are. I’m not saying trust her, but it had me thinking when she spoke in the elevator. That look in her eyes showed something dark, abusive maybe. The people we need to be mad at are these people up at headquarters, whoever they are.” Sans put his hand on his chin, thinking while walking around the lobby. Stretch looked down for ammoment, realizing they were right. She wasn’t at fault here, just the messenger of whatever sick games the government here decided they wanted them to play. 

 

“Alright then, what do you suppose we do now then?” Stretch huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If he couldn’t get the answers from her directly then...suddenly a thought crossed his mind. 

 

“Actually…” You looked over at Red, and he seemed to understand what you were implying. If anyone would be up for stalking the hot chick, it would be him.

 

“I know whatcha gonna say, and I’m fuckin’ down!” Red shot up from his chair grinning pervertedly. You rolled your eyes at him before speaking again.

 

“I’m not gonna do anything gross, I just want to see what she’s going to be up to right now and see if we can get some info. Not to mention we don’t even know where she lives at here on the property.” You grinned, and glanced at Sans who was shaking his head. What could a little investigation hurt, after all, she wasn’t going to just tell them everything, they would have to do their own research as well.

 

“B-BUT PAPY! WE HAVE TO GO GET SETTLED INTO OUR ROOMS FIRST!” Blue stomped his foot, looking at you with annoyance. 

 

“I WILL BE TAKING UP RESIDENCY IN THE HOMES AS WELL, I’D LIKE TO GET AN IDEA OF WHAT I’LL BE WORKING WITH AND ORDER SOME THINGS.” Edge was surprisingly calm, seeming to be lost in thought. You kept the smile on your face, fine by you, the less the better.

 

“I won't be gone the whole time bro, just to see if she gives us a little more info and to find out where she’s stayin is all.” You looked at his with puppy dog eyes, begging him and knowing it would work. Blue sighed and shook his head before agreeing. 

 

“...ALRIGHT, BUT ONLY IF SANS GOES TOO! YOU TWO ARE A TROUBLE TEAM TOGETHER.” He crossed his arms, looking back at Sans who stared blankly for a moment before sighing.

 

“I AGREE WITH BABYBONES, SEND ALL THREE OF YOU TOGETHER, I DON'T TRUST EITHER OF YOU TO CONDUCT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT BY YOURSELVES.” Edge waved in your direction before walking towards the door, seeming to head off to find the apartments.

 

“I ALSO WANT TO CHECK OUT THE APARTMENTS FIRST! I CAN GET MOST OF WHAT WE HAVE UNPACKED WHILE YOUR GONE SANS, BUT PLEASE, BE CAREFUL AND DON'T START ANY FIGHTS!” Papyrus pointed at his brother before following behind Edge, and Blue hugged you tightly catching you off guard.

 

“YOU TOO PAPY! I SWEAR IF I FOUND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING BAD I’LL KICK YOUR BUTT!” You chuckled at his words, hugging him back and patting his head.

 

“Course’ not bro. You can trust me. Now go check out our new place and get some stuff for yourself.” Blue nodded and followed Papyrus out the door, disappearing around the opposite corner Lilly had gone. As soon as he left, you looked back at both Red and Sans. Red was sweating like a pervert and Sans just looked tired.

 

“Alright, let's get going then. Our best bet is to just keep to the shadows and see if we can at least find out where she’s staying.” You walked out the door, the two following behind you.

 

The walk was quiet, and you didn’t mind. As you walked across the sidewalk, you stopped, catching a glimpse of black up ahead. Red bumped into you, and before he could complain, you pointed your finger, and the two looked over, realizing why.

 

Lilly waked up to the front of the entrance they had first come through, her hand stopping on the door handle and she paused.

 

_ Shit, had she noticed us that quick? _ Stretch thought nervously to himself. He quickly assumed no however, when Lilly sighed hard and opened the doors aggressively and walking in. Something seemed to have her on edge, but he couldn’t tell what yet. 

 

“Alright, let’s just stay back and try and if we can at least find where she’s staying, if we get any info from her that's just a bonus..” Stretch walked froward, entering the building and walking to one of the archways. Lilly’s cardigan flickered in the corner of his eye site as it disappeared behind a doorway. She was heading back to the ballroom from before as Stretch recognized the area from where the first came inside. 

 

“Looks like she’s heading back into the ballroom.” Sans whispered. You nodded and decided to teleport to the room, hoping to get behind the pillars you had seen. You closed your eyes, feeling the world warp as you leaned against a white pillar in the ballroom. You looked back and saw Red and Sans come into view at two other pillars. You looked out to the area where you had all eaten, seeing a few maids now working and packaging up with food in plastic containers and sweeping and mopping the areas you had spit your honey out. You felt a bit more guilty watching them clean it. You heard Lilly’s voice, and realized you’d come in while she was talking to the workers.

 

“-guys arrived and I want to make sure they can have leftovers if they’d like. Please remember to be courteous. I know they are skeletons but please do not act discriminatory towards them, remember what’s all in your contracts when you help or address them. They’re just as nervous as you all are, I promise.” She smiled and the workers all nodded and spoke back in unison.

 

“Of course, Overseer.” They looked nervous and angry. She hadn’t spoken ill to them, yet they looked like they were ready to punch Lilly in the face. You raised your eyebrows slightly at the maliciousness in the workers eyes. Stretch assumed they probably weren’t as accepting as she was, and it was a grim reminder about how monsters could be treated. They probably didn’t like the idea that they were taking care of a bunch of monsters and were just racists.

 

Stretch was surprised however to hear her speak kindly of them and what he thought was a warning about their treatment of them. You looked back to Sans and Red, they both had a look of minor surprise as well. Lilly walked past them stopping at the base of the stairs before holding her wrist out, and a small screen appeared. You teleported closer, keeping an eye on her movements, wondering what she was doing. She had an angry look on her face and it made you uncomfortable. You leaned in and suddenly a man’s face appeared on the screen, startled, you kept your eyes fixed on them. Glancing back at Sans and Red, they both shrugged, watching from other pillars.

 

“G.E. you have some SERIOUS FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO DAMMIT!” Lilly’s booming voice startled everyone, including the workers. You hadn’t expected her to scream like that, and you took note of his name. ‘Gee’ sounded more like a nickname but stretch still kept it memorized.

 

“Well now, that's not the way to greet a friend now is it XO4?” The man on her screen smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly. Lilly Continued up the stairs, and you teleported to the other end of the top of the stairs, keeping behind some of the tables. Red and Sans followed behind you leaning close to your back. He had called her XO4, was that some sort of code name for her as well? Stretch couldn’t tell but Lilly didn’t seem happy at the name, if looks could kill this guy would already be dead two times over.

 

“Don't give me that shit! How fucking  **_dare_ ** you sit there and give these brothers a false sense of hope?! A barrier? A fucking barrier? As if this situation wasn't traumatizing enough G.E!” Lilly growled her words, and it startled all three of you. Traumatizing? Well you wouldn’t call it that but it sure as hell was all roses and rainbows that's for sure.

 

“Wow, didn’t spect’ kitten to have so much spunk in her..”Red snickered, and Stretch rolled his eyes.

 

“Looks like they weren’t wrong though, it seems she had no idea it would be like this either.” Sans kept his eyes trained on Lilly, looking stern.She had continued walking down the hall, and as she got further and further, they would try and get behind some of the larger tables and plants that were just big enough to keep you hidden. She eventually stopped in front of a smaller door, and the Gee guy spoke up.

 

“XO4-” Gee started but Lilly cut him off, evilly glaring at him.

 

“Its Lilly you jackass!” She slammed her one hand on her hip, stopping in the middle of the hallway a few feet from what you could assume was room by the way she had gotten closer to it compared to the others. They guy kept that stupid grin on his face, and it was enough to piss even you off at his snarky asshole tone.

 

“Lilly, you know we have to have some form of security measures in place, for all of you. We can't have you running off with the monsters in some sort of courageous act of stupidity to give them freedom, or some nonsense of the sort.” The guy waved her dismissively, and you felt more anger build up in you, but also a sense of relief. Maybe they could trust her, it seemed like she was really just trying to help them, and even the government was worried she would try something. Stretch kept his eyes on them both, and Lilly’s face twisted into something gruesome.

 

“G.E. I dont give a shit about me, but you are betraying them by doing something this fucking terrible. They spent their whole lives trapped in the underground, going through hell and back just trying to get even a glimpse of the outside world! derground, going through hell and back just trying to get even a glimpse of the outside world! You know exactly what happened with the resets, how long they spent suffering only for you to pretty much sit there and shit all over them. They finally had it, and because of your  _ fuck up _ at headquarters, they are right back to square fucking one!” Lilly’s voice boomed down the hallway, and all three of you were standing there in shock. You were all tensed at the mention of the resets. They knew about that too? How much did they really understand about their worlds? Stretched was more shocked however at how angry she seemed to be getting over them, some skeleton monsters she barely knew, but was sticking up for them like her life depended on it. She knew, she knew how much this was hurting them all and was trying to defend them. Monsters she barely knew and she was here arguing with some higher up about what they had done to them. Stretch looked back at Sans and Red, and they seemed just as surprised. Your attention was immediately brought back however by a large banging noise, and the wall you were leaned up against shook violently.

 

Lilly had punch her arm through the wall, a small bit of metal beam bending out of the dry wall and a large crack splitting through the wall and crawling viciously across the ceiling as bit of drywall and spackle fell around her. The dry wall spilling at her feet, and you sucked in a breath.

 

“Oh holy fuck..” 

 

“God damn..”

 

Red and Sans both whispered simultaneously, you didn’t blame them, you knew she was mad but not  _ this _ mad. How much power did this chick have anyways? The guy on the screen just seemed amused at her actions, and Lilly huffed slightly. Oh yeah, you did not like this guy.

 

“We know you don't care about yourself, that's why we had these measures put into place. Once its been proven that the monsters mean no harm and warm up to the human race, then we will consider taking it down. For now, the barrier stays, and  _ so do all of you.”  _ The guy dragged out and punctuated the last few words, emphasizing on how trapped they were and your blood boiled. Lilly opened her mouth to say something when Gee cut the call, the screen disappearing.

 

“Damn, so looks like she’s just as trapped as we are.” Red spoke up, rubbing his skull.

 

“Yeah, maybe she-” Sans was cut off by Lilly suddenly growling. Their heads all shot back to her, and their eye sockets went wide.

 

“How fucking  _ dare he _ do some stupid shit like this, how  **_fucking dare he_ ** .” The words poured from Lilly’s mouth like sickly venom, her body shaking. Stretch swallowed hard, the air suddenly feeling very tense and you didn’t dare move from your spot. This girl was definitely not human, and not someone Stretch felt like he should piss off. Her anger wasn’t directed at them, but the feeling of uneasiness knowing her magic nullification didn’t make things easier. 

 

“God fucking dammit, god FUCKING DAMMIT!” Lilly bellowed, suddenly grabbing one of the large mahogany tables and  _ chucking it like a frisbee down the hallway.  _ You all three pressed your bodies as close to the wall as you could, watch it wiz by at incredible speed and sending a gust of air across your bodies. It busted two lights as it flew hundreds of feet before slamming and breaking at the end of the hall. The dry wall exploded everywhere, the building shaking slightly. Stretch let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding in and Sans and Red were sweating nervously, their eyes still wide. You glanced at each other not wanting to move. 

 

“Oh my fucking god…” You exasperated, shaking a bit. This girl held a serious temper, and you did not want to be on the wrong side of it. You looked back, not moving your body from the wall as you heard her speak up again.

 

“I’m so fucking-...god I cannot fucking believe G.E. I’m gonna FUCKING KILL HIM I SWEAR-...UUGGGGAAHHHHH!!!” She threw her fist at the wall again, stopping it just before impact and you flinched. She seemed to realize something, her face getting red and she stepped back and sighed, reaching in her pocket for something. She pulled a set of keys out and fumbled with the door before stepping inside. You all let out a collective breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

 

“Let’s get _ the fuck out of here. _ ” Sans said, and you and Red nodded, teleporting back to the lobby from earlier.

 

Stretch slumped hard into a chair, putting his hands over his face. He could not believe that little girl chucked a 500lb table across the building like she was playing frisbee golf. Not to mention busting a hole in the wall and bending a metal beam with her arm, it was a lot to take in along with the information they’d gotten. If that’s just how she reacted when she was angry he was really nervous to see her fighting. They were sitting ducks, with her ability to hold down magic abilities and essentially cancel them out, she was a major threat. It had made much more sense now when the guy who had brought them here said the Overseer was someone who had the power to keep high level monsters like ourselves in check. Stretch suddenly furrowed his brow, if the world they were in didn’t actually have monsters or magic, then how were they able to come up with her abilities and powers when they first arrived? It wasn’t making sense. Stretch had a sinking feeling in his stomach at the realization that everything that had happened may or may not be an accident like they had been told. He leaned back again, rubbing his face.

 

Stretch couldn’t believe what he had seen, the girl looked like she was ready to kill anything that moved within a 100 ft radius. Stretch didn’t blame her though, with how nasty and condescending the guy over the call had been, he wasn’t too sure he would have been able to control himself either.

 

“Did you fuckin’ see the way she just chucked that thing cross’ the whole fucking’ hall?!” Red was throwing his hands up in the air in shock, his eye sockets wide. 

 

“Yeah, trust me, couldn’t exactly miss it when it flew past our skulls and could have dusted all of us…” Sans sighed nervously, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

 

“How in the hell is she even considered to be human?! I mean, she’s got those marking all over her and now the super strength, are you kidding me?” Stretch leaned forward throwing his hands out in front of himself. 

 

“What exactly are we dealing with here Sans? This isn’t what we signed up for!” You stood pointing at him.

 

“I don’t know Stretch! I didn’t ask for this either! This isn’t a timeline issue or a machine issue, this is something the people of this world fucked up on and I’m just as lost as you are! We may never get to go home if they don’t figure this out, and I don’t know how to fix it. It just isn’t adding up and we’re getting more questions than answers here.” Sans was yelling, and then proceeded to slump back down into the lounge chair defeated. The whole situation was completely fucked. You had worked on the machine Sans was talking about with Undyne back at the labs for a while, communicating with the other universes had been an amazing breakthrough, but you had never expected to actually meet any of them. They had all know each other for almost 2 years, the group growing pretty close with each other as they discussed the similarities of their worlds and machines. Not having access to internet or any information besides what the humans had told them had really messed with all of their heads however. It wasn’t normal for them all to be left in the dark. They were normally the ones leaving others in the dark, and Stretch wasn’t a fan of being on the other end for once. 

 

“I’m sorry I just...I guess its good she really does seems to care about us at least. I mean hell, if we have a girl like that on our side then we may even be able to have the  _ tables turned  _ on these headquarters people.” You grinned a bit, at least they could somewhat trust her. She was just some devoted fangirl, but she had shown she was actually really concerned about all of your well beings by sticking up for them they way she had. Hell, they hardly knew her yet she was so eager and willing to fight for them, it could be useful later on. She seemed sweet enough until you watched her throw the table and punch the wall. At least it was out of care for all of you.

 

While Stretch didn’t want to manipulate the girl, he had a feeling he may not have a choice.

 

“Sides’, ain't nothin’ wrong with havin’ a smokin hot babe like that wantin’ t’take care of us, right? I mean, this could be good fer us if ya think bout it. The chick is loaded, willin’ to protect us, and she likes all’ve us. Not to mention with a body like that...” Red leaned over grinning, and you shook your head. Red had a point though, he hadn’t seen many girls who were so...well equipped before. Most women he had seen or fucked back in his world were two’s at best compared to her. Her chest was the biggest he’d ever seen on a woman, and it seemed to defy gravity itself with how they bounced around as she spoke and moved. Stretch wasn’t one to stare, but she wasn’t making it easy on them. Not to mention having an ass to match, and such great sculpted thighs and legs, she was down right sinful just walking around the way she looked. You blushed for a moment, realizing what you were thinking about the woman you had just met, you seriously needed to control yourself.

 

“I mean...she’s...she’s pretty stacked.” Sans’ voice startled you and you gaped at his words. Red busted out laughing, doubling over clutching his stomach. Sans was blushing, rubbing the back of his skull and obviously regretting his words, and you laughed along with Red.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, never expected you to say something like that Sansy” Stretch laughed and coughed between breaths.

 

“I-I mean come on! What kind of human has a chest like that, they don’t even look like they follows the basic laws of gravity!” He was digging his own grave and you and Red only laughed harder, his face glowing a bright blue.

 

“I-..oh god-...I h-have to admit, her breasts are definitely a distraction. She’s pretty damn attractive compared to most girls I remember seein’ back in my world at least.” You sputtered between fits of laughter, trying to help Sans out as his face was finally not glowing as bright as before.

 

“Not t’mention she’s super easy to tease. Couldn’t hurt to least mess round with her a lil bit! Side’s if she likes us and really is a fangirl then it ain’t like she gonna complain at the attention.” Red wiped away tears that pricked the corner of his eye sockets. Sans huffed annoyed and obviously still trying to recover from his out of character remark. Stretch couldn’t blame any of them however, as they had never gone this long without sex before. They could masturbate sure, but it wouldn’t be the same. Having a bit of eye candy around the place would definitely spice things up a bit, especially since she seemed to care about all of you more than you had initially thought.

 

“I don’t care what either of you do, just don’t go starting trouble alright? Jeez, I need to go help Papyrus unpack and make sure he doesn't go wild with ordering things from Amazon.” Sans waved his hand in the air, walking off and pulling his hood up to hide his face, poor guy. He walked out the door towards the apartments and you stood up glancing around.

 

“Hey, I think I might check out that Garden she mentioned. Seemed like she had some kind of attachment to the place, so I’m gonna see if I can find anything out there.” Stretch said lazily still grinning. He was interested in finding out whatever he could on Lilly, even though he'd technically have as much time as he wanted later, he was too impatient. Lazy, but impatient nonetheless.

 

“Aight’, I gotta go check on boss too, makin’ sure he don't wreck the place. Seeya later’.” Red grabbed his mustard bottle from earlier and teleported away, leaving behind faint traces of red magic.

 

Stretch glanced towards the back of the lobby where a set of double doors sat, leading back out to a pathway near the pool and grilling area. Sighing a little, he decided that it couldn’t hurt to explore for just a bit longer before going back and helping his brother. Walking through the doors, Stretch pulled a vape from his pocket. He had opted out of cigarettes for a while at Blue’s request and vaping had been the perfect outlet for it. He still kept the occasional pack of cigarettes around just incase he got to stressed, but he loved how much the smoke from the vape could fill his chest cavity. Taking a long hit, he strolled out to the backyard where he passed a large bar area and a pathway that seemed to lead to the large dome. The bar was luxurious to say the least. The large area was made mostly of what looked like black marble or granite. The actual bar itself was a half circle, soft looking barstools rested around it, and the pointed ceiling holding a large fan in the middle. There were two pillars on either side of the bar ends that had fire coming from the tops, and the entire back wall was a massive set of glass racks filled with every liquor he’d seen, including some he didn’t recognize. 

 

There were lights underneath the shelves that cycled through rainbow colors, giving everything a soft but nice party glow to it. There was a full sink and dishwasher, as well as an ice maker and several nice sets of bartending equipment. You knew muffet would have a field day if she had the chance to see something of this caliber. In this world, at least the one that had been pulled into this one, it was Grillby instead, so you had a feeling the reaction would be similar. There was a large counter space off to the left that had a large flat top grill, closed grill, and stove top. It was practically an outdoor kitchen, flower child had definitely gone all out with the place, sparing no attention to the costs. He walked behind the grill area to the right, looking out back to the building he’d come from and to the left being the rest of the pathway. 

 

As Stretch continued on, he followed the dark pebble and concrete path through a smaller area with fences and hedges on either side of the walkway. To the left was the pool and training area’s he’d seen while they were inside the glass hall, and to the right was a large vegetable and fruit garden. Stretch paused, glancing out at the massive area taking note of all the fresh veggies and trees, even seeing what could have been grapes and exotic fruits towards the back. It was at least 5 to 6 acres of land, an impressive site.

 

_ I wonder if she took care of all of this on her own? Making sure we had access to fresh foods and doing all this labor herself seems like a bit much for just one girl. Then again, she did chuck that table like a paper airplane in the hall... _ Stretch shook the memory from his thoughts as he grew closer to the entrance of the dome. He had to admit, his SOUL lurched when he stood next to her, a strange feeling of guilt and need burned deeply within his chest. It was small, but enough that he definitely felt something off. He had no clue as to why his SOUL was reacting so much around her, but he was definitely going to bring it up with Sans and Red. He had never felt anything shift in his SOUL before, so for it to start reacting with flowerchild so soon was...concerning. 

 

As he made his way to the entrance of the dome, he opened one of the doors, getting hit in the face with an amazing smell and an intense but comfortable humidity. The Garden was dark, but still had light coming in through specific areas to allow plants to grow properly. The Garden opened up, the pathway wide as the sides split into areas covered in foliage and different plants and flowers. The path seemed to follow along the domes curved edges, beautiful vines and flowers sporadically lining the sides of the round glass. Stretch whistled in appreciation at the place, hard work and care had obviously been put into the place, so he had to give the girl props. 

 

He walked forward, the door shutting quietly behind him as he continued. He could hear a mixed set of sounds, but the sound of rushing water drew him more than the others. Was there a river of some kind in here? As he walked, he noted that there were tiny plaques next to some of the plants and trees, giving descriptions of them and their true biological names. Stretch soon came upon a massive and impressive fountain. It appeared to be X shaped in its base where the water collected. There was a statue of a woman weeping over her hands, holding a small earth in her palms. She had a set of low hanging wings behind her and was wearing a large robe that flowed around her body. It appears the flow of water over the sphere created just enough pressure to have it rotate in her hands, but not push it off. Water flowed from her mouth and eyes in a pained expression and Stretch couldn’t help but stare. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

There were pillars at each end of the X base that held up a canopy of what he assumed was lavender and vines, casting a dark shadow over the entire figure. He walked up, placing a hand on one of the pillars running along its carved length. It was impressive handiwork, and Stretch made it a note in his head to make sure to ask little Miss Overseer about the work next time he saw her. As he looked into the water of the fountain base, a small mewl startled him, as he whipped around to find the source. 

 

Glancing down, there was a small tortoiseshell cat at his feet, with the tiniest legs he’d ever seen. Stretch couldn’t help but gush over the cute little thing, having a big soft spot for animals.

 

“Oh my god your little stumpy legs-...if you aren’t just the cutest thing i’ve ever fucking seen!” Do you belong to miss overseer kitty?” You reached down, the cat sniffing your hand cautiously before seeming to like what it smelled, rubbing against you happily purring. Stretch grabbed ahold of the tag around its neck, laughing at the name.

 

“ButterBean huh? Well Mr.ButterBean I think that’s an absolutely  _ purr _ fect name for someone such as yourself. I would love to stay and hang, but I still need to do some looking around. You’re more than welcome to come with though.”  Stretch kept his eye on the cat, and it only mewled softly in response before running off behind the fountain.

 

“H-Hey, wait! I didn’t think the pun was that bad!” Stretch reached his hand out defeated, before walking after the cat. As he rounded the corner of the fountain, he saw that ButterBean hadn’t actually run off, as he seemed to be staring at you as if waiting for you to follow. 

 

“Oh? You got something to show me little guy?” Stretch curiously followed behind as ButterBean lead him deeper down the path, and the sound of rushing water grew louder. He stopped in front of a grassy area, a small table and shelf resting at the edge. There was a large wrinkled black cloth and some shoes resting on the shelf. Before you had time to investigate, ButterBean mewled again, standing in front of a clearing and grassy pathway in the brush. He ran down the pathway as fast as his little nubby like legs could carry him, and Stretch picked up on the fact that he had a minor limp to his back legs. He followed after, wanting to make sure the little cat didn’t accidentally injure itself if the limp had been caused recently. 

 

As Stretch followed deeper into the darkened rainforest, the sound of rushing water was slowly becoming a roar, and as it cleared Stretch’s jaw fell open.

 

ButterBean had led him directly to a massive waterfall. The thing had to have been at least 60 or 70 feet high, and was surrounded by a small crystal clear lake. He could see small fish and plant life lining the bottom, and the mist from the waterfall created a small bit of cool condensation across his cheekbones. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that of all things to pop up. The waterfall was surrounded by dark black rocks, and scaled across to his right covered in large trees and vines. He could see what looked like a small platform up to his right, but it was too far off to make an accurate guess. As Stretch marveled in the beauty, ButterBean melwed from beside him, walking over to a small can of wet food he hadn’t noticed when he first arrived. 

 

“Ah, hungry little guy? Guess your mom left this little treat for you.” Stretch walked over by the edge of the water where the canned food was. It appeared to be fresh, so it couldn't have sat open for long. As ButterBean ate from the can, you pet him and he purred with happiness. You kept crouched down with him, until a change in the water noise startled you, looking up, you were greeted with another site that took your breath from you as it hitched in your chest.

 

There, standing underneath the waterfall, somehow on the water, was Lilly, and  _ she was completely naked. _

 

You stared over her form, her long black hair clinging to her wet body ad her skin shiny from the light. You looked over her, noting the dark and jagged looking scars that littered her body, specifically looking worse on her arms and thighs. They were purple and even from here you could see some of the stitch holes from a few of the larger one. Her breasts were perky and gorgeous, her nipples even seemed to be pierced with some type of cross jewelry. Her nipples were a soft pink, matching the small folds of her pussy. The lines of blue that trailed her arms were also on her thighs, a large circle of blue that wrapped around each thigh like a garter and seemed to shine. There was another smaller set of three circles linking together above her perfectly smooth nether regions, connecting to the lines on her stomach. 

 

She was breathtaking, and Stretch’s face lit up a bright orange as he realized how long they had been staring at each other. He stood up quickly, startling poor ButterBean from his feast of canned food knocking it over as he ran back into the trees. You took a step back, trying to apologize as your words caught in your throat.

 

“I-I...Uh I’m..I didn’t k-know you were...Uh I’m s-sorry-...” You were cut off as Lilly seemed to come out of her state of shock, her face puffing into a bright color of red and the blue markings littering her body changed color, a pastel pink pulsing throughout her skin. 

 

“I-I’M SORRY!” She screamed, before disappearing in a small flurry of blue and pink lines that descended upwards before fading away.

 

Stretch stood their, not knowing what to make of the situation, before turning around and booking it back out of the clearing. As he ran, Stretch couldn’t help but try to do his best to pray the shoes he’d seen earlier were her’s, considering she was naked. He needed to apologize, and wanted to catch her before she left.

 

As he opened up into the clearing, he saw Lilly's form disappear in the same teleporting manor as before, only catching a glimpse of her red teary face and huddled wet body. Stretch cursed under his breath, he may have just seriously fucked up. 

 

Stretch walked back over to the shelf and table, the orange color not leaving his cheeks as he stared at the ground in even more embarrassment. While Lilly had been rushing to apparently get her clothes on, she had forgotten a few key items on the grass in her rush.

 

There on the ground, was a lacy set of pink panties and bra. 

 

Stretch stared, and for a moment he could’ve swore his soul was going to leave his body for this. What was he supposed to do?! She had obviously left them by accident, but what if one of the others came by and saw them, what would they think?! He leaned down, picking them up like they were made of something that could burn him. He shoved them both into his hoodie pocket, his face burning from the heat that refused to go away.

 

_ God I guess...I guess I know where her room is, I’ll just...I don’t know, I’ll knock and hand them to her and apologize, then just head back to Blue in the apartments. Yeah, I can do that...just...just teleport there and knock. _ ..Stretch was sweating slightly, and he glanced back to see ButterBean resting at the entrance of the grassy pathway licking his paw casually. 

ButterBean glanced up at him, and Stretch could have sworn there was a look of satisfaction on the cats face as he teleported back into the hallway, directly in front of Lilly’s door. 

 

Stretch sighed, pulling the pair of undergarments out and looking them over. They were complete lace and had slits in the middle of each breast cup where her nipples would be. The panties where a cute pink with a small hole at the top, that connected to a bigger one where her privates would be. Stretch blushed furiously, looking away as he shakily rose his hand to the door. The woman had some good tastes.

 

_ Okay, okay you can do this just...Just knock and apologize and teleport away before she can give you an answer...It’ll be fine! Good God quit fucking shaking oh jesus kill me _ ...Stretch finally knocked, so softly he wasn’t even sure Lilly would hear it. He stood for a moment, not hearing any movement beyond the door. He was embarrassingly frustrated, turning to leave and about to shove the lacey items into his hoodie once more when a small ‘click’ was heard from the door. Stretch froze, suddenly feeling extremely nervous again and actually beginning to sweat nervously.

 

_ Alright man just...just play this shit cool, she’s just as embarrassed about all of this as you are…!  _ Stretch turned just as the door suddenly swung open violently, startling him.

 

Lilly stood there, pink faced, slightly teary eyed as her wet hair clung to her body and face. She quickly looked between Stretch’s face and his hand, and Stretch’s breath hitched in his throat. He had no idea what to say. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, but Stretch looked away quickly before he made the situation any worse. 

 

“I-...Please just...come in for a second...I’d like to...explain….” Lilly shakily replied and she looked down at the ground and Stretch eyed her for a moment. She still seemed to be just as embarrassed, but this time at least a little more composed. She stepped to the side, holding her hand out and you graciously dropped the undergarments in her hand. You just nodded, not really wanting an explanation but understanding why she may have wanted to explain her side, so you sat on the end of her bed taking in the details of her room. Lilly closed the door, and suddenly teleported the ball of fabric away, it disappearing in a soft blue light. 

 

“Sooo..uh...whatcha wanna-” You were cut off, and Lilly’s next words made you stare in disbelief.

 

“Don’t tell the others about this...what you saw…please?” She looked over at him with pleading eyes and Stretch, for a moment was puzzled but his heart thumped in his chest at her expression.

 

“I'm not gonna say anything about seein you...naked...flower child, promise. It was an accident and I'm sorry-” she cut Stretch off again by snapping her fingers, the room illuminated in the soft glow of the built in ceiling lights. Stretch stared at the lights confused for a moment before he glanced back at Lilly, his eyes going wide.

 

Lilly was shaking as she stood underneath the lights, and Stretch now understood why. The small dark scars he thought he saw from a distance were so much different up close. Her body looked mangled, deep ridges in her skin and deformities all across her arms and legs. Massive scars that where obvious from chunks of her flesh being ripped away. She glanced up and he looked at her, a small gasp coming from his mouth. Her entire lip had been gashed open on the left side, creating a snarled look that bared just a glimpse of white from her teeth. It traveled up across the left side of his face next to her eye, going and disappearing into her hairline at the top of her ear.

 

“Who...what….? What did all of this Lilly….” Stretch kept his wide eyes on her, unmoving as he watched her give a shaky sigh. She looked hurt and scared as she spoke.

 

“Humans, Stretch. Humans did this to me.”

Here is a link to Lilly's end of chapter outfit

<http://lil-kittykatie.tumblr.com/post/182982444274/lilly-wants-to-talk-to-stretch-chapter-4-of>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> So this is a porn game called Custom 3D Maid 2 and so I don't have much to make her exactly like how I wanted, but you should be able to get a general idea of her from this. The eyes of course are different but everything else besides the scars are the same. 
> 
> This link will also take you to my tumblr so follow me on there if you'd like! Thanks for reading!


	5. A Few too many Misunderstandings?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly ans Stretch seem to be getting into too many misunderstandings here lately, and hey, isn't it a bit too cliche'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long, A LOT of crazy stuff has happened these last few months and it doesnt look like my life will be getting any simpler any time soon, but I am going to do my best to keep updating. I have a lot of plans for this story.
> 
> Warning btw, a little fluff in this chapter and some action, you were warned!!

Lilly stood nervously while rubbing her arm, she wasn’t exactly sure on how she was going to answer Stretch’s question without things getting personal. Yes she hated humans, there was no doubt about it, but explaining how she got there would be a much more complicated situation all on its own. The hard part about everything was how much she just wanted to talk with them, about everything. She wanted _ so badly _ to sit and explain what she had been dealing with for so many years, living with her birth givers, living on her own, and what happened when she got treatment. The isolation of 4 years had really began taking a toll on her mentally and she wasn’t sure she would be able to hold the emotions in much longer. She was fighting herself, debating between trying to open up or keep closed off. How would she even go about it without having to explain everything in her past?

 

She couldn't just explode on him like that however, they’d only met just a few hours ago. Spilling her life story to Stretch on day one was not on her to-do-list.

 

Lilly paused mentally for a moment.

 

_ That's right. This isn't about me. None of this is about me, these brother are going through hell and you seriously want to sit here and complain like a little baby? Like boo fucking hoo your life was rough and now you want to cry about it to them? What about them! You'll never know what they're going through.  _

 

She thought angrily to herself. How could she be that fucking selfish. She kept her eyes to the ground, noting Stretch’s face still lingering over her in shock.

 

“I don’t-...humans? Did the people up at headquarters do this? Were the scars the price you paid for all of,” Stretch waved his hand over her body, indicating towards the technology across her limbs, “all of  _ this _ ?” He looked at her, waiting for an answer almost nervously. It seemed like Lilly couldn’t avoid the conversation going the personal route for the time being. She would touch the subject briefly, hoping to appease to whatever keen interest Stretch seemed to have over it.

 

“No this, all the scars were done by my...family. Back when I was younger up until I moved out on my own four years ago. I won’t go into detail, but as you can see they weren't all that kind to me.” She looked at him sadly, keeping her body as calm as she could. She just wanted to leap over, hug him and burst into tears while spilling every last grimy foul detail.  _ God this wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fucking fair! _ Lilly’s chest gave a nasty heave at the thoughts, and she sucked in a sharp breath as the pain shot across her breasts, neck and chest. It caught her off guard.  _ Jesus, what is with this pain…?!  _ She thought nervously. She’d have to go and do a second check up and report some of this to headquarters later, but the idea made her scowl.

 

“Are you alright?” Stretch stood, stepping towards her, albeit cautiously. 

 

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I think its just...I don’t know probably just my tech acting up since I haven't really been exercising and practicing with it as much as I should have been lately. I was pretty nervous with everyone's arrive the last few weeks and had been putting it off.” Lilly lied through her teeth, she had actually been using the battle grounds to over do it and let some of the built up stress out. With the arrival of the guys it had done nothing but send her blood pressure and anxiety through the roof, and so turning towards practice and battle runs was the perfect let off of steam. She couldn't let them know that though.

 

“Anyways, I’m not here to sit and spill every little sad story of my life to you, considering I am just a stranger haha.” Lilly laughed dryly and the pain shot through her chest again, she kept her composure through it this time. Her mind fought between not wanting him to pry and begging for Stretch’s comfort and touch. 

 

_ God, life just doesn't play fair huh?  _ She thought sourly.

 

“Well, we don’t...I mean we don’t have to be strangers. For the most part I already have a decent understanding of the situation and that you aren’t to blame for this mess. You’re just another victim. Plus, I mean, you said your family did this right? That doesn’t sound like family to me sweetheart.” Stretch rubbed the back of his skull and Lilly tensed. Was he being serious or just fucking with her?

 

“No I’m...I’m no victim. I willing chose, happily even, to come here and do this. I sacrificed almost everything to do this, and I would make the same decision over and over again, over a million lifetimes if I could. I don’t… I mean I don’t like calling them family, they certainly never acted like it. Calling them my spawn point however tends to get me funny looks.” Lilly smiled a bit, blushing at her own words while chuckling at the last bit. Leaning back against the cool wall her scars ached and Stretch seemed curious again, but he laughed instead.

 

“So, you chose to stay here because it had something to do with your past?” He leaned back putting his weight on one leg, keeping a cool expression.

 

“Yes and no. I was stuck in a pretty weird place for a while. I wasn’t in a toxic environment anymore, but I was just-....lonely. Isolation for long periods of time does strange things to humans.” She smiled up at him, but Stretch seemed to catch a hint of what she was saying. The small look of guilt flashed over his face and Lilly raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s alright, like I said, I've made my own choices and gotten where I am due to that alone. This has nothing to do with any of you, so don’t feel obligated to do anything or force yourself to be my friend out of pity or guilt. It’s not fair on any of you.” Lilly walked over to the bed passing by Stretch when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm. He jerked her back to the bed, throwing her down and landing on top of her. He held her hands above her head, and she squealed in surprise at his movements. Looking up at him nervously, she sputtered at the cliche movements.

 

“Wh-what are y-you-!” Lilly stuttered as she stared up at Stretch’s hard eyes, one glowing only a soft orange.

 

“Maybe we just want to get to know you better...what would you do if I told you that? I don’t know what this is but your soul...something about you hurts when I look at you and I don’t...I don't know why.” His words were deep and had a growl behind them, Lilly’s spine tingled.

 

“I-I don’t..I don’t know…” Lilly whispered, looking away. She was in a very compromising position and her chest heaved slightly in nervousness, her breathing quickened. How the hell was she supposed to know what was going on with their souls? Souls technically weren’t a thing in her world so Stretch’s words weren’t making sense. Not to mention, didn't this feel a bit too clichè?!

 

“What happened to you…? Can’t you tell me more? Every time I look at you it's like looking at a sick puppy. I just want to know why my chest aches like this. It isn’t normal you know. It happened when I first saw you too, the weird pressure in my soul.” Stretch leaned down, whispering in Lilly’s ear. She sucked in a breath and felt the heat develop between her legs. He body reacting violently at the sudden hot breathe across her weak spot. 

 

“S-Stretch I don’t know...We just met…Souls technically don't exist here the way they do in your world...” Lilly tried to steady her breathing but could feel the shakiness betraying her. She needed to get out of this before it turned into something she wasn’t sure she could stop. She was barely processing his words. Sick puppy? Tell him more? More what?!

 

Stretch remained silent, not moving away from her neck. Suddenly, he slowly ran his teeth against her soft flesh and Lilly jerked, her chest arching forwards at the sudden contact. Lilly hadn’t been touched in years, his soft caress was suddenly driving her wild. She wanted this so badly, the touches, the kisses, the feelings of lust as they wrapped around one another. The only problem is she felt that way with all of them, it just wasn’t fair. She couldn’t get so involved now, she couldn’t let him get any further or it could be disastrous. Lilly’s mind was racing between the dirty thoughts and guilt as she tried to think of a way out of it when Stretch spoke against her skin, softly but deep.

 

“You know...we can smell arousal...It helps us when we go looking for one night stands or hookups. Gives us an easier time finding girls,” He paused, and Lilly felt a hot tongue run across her neck and she let out a whimper as she bit into her lip, “who are looking for a good time…” He finished after a long and painfully slow lick. Her skin tingled where his tongue had been, and Lilly wasn’t sure if there was saliva or not. 

 

“S-Stretch oh god...p-please…I don’t-...I can’t-” Lilly was breathing hard, her face beet red as her eyes lidded over. She had almost a drunken look across her face. Stretch kept his body still while hers kept moving and squirming from arousal. 

 

“You really do like all of us, don’t you? I’d really like it if you could open up to me...I want to know more, understand more. I want… answers.” He finally pulled away, looking her in the eyes, his face slightly flush as well. He had a stern look on his face despite the situation he was putting her in. She suddenly felt more embarrassed and emotional than turned on. 

 

“O-of course I do dammit…” Lilly looked to the side in shamefully. Had he just been teasing her because he knew she like him? Good god he was being a dick, even if everything he was doing was working wonders on her right now…She had dreamed of this for years, but now that it was happening she had no idea how she was supposed to respond. She sighed, and decided fuck it. If there was a time to open up and try to become friends then it was now. He was either playing her like a fiddle or actually trying to be friends. Lilly had no idea which was the right answer, but she didn't care anymore. They were all going to be living together so what would be the point of trying to lie or hide behind insecurities. She had given up everything to be here, to talk with them. Playing hard to get didn’t exactly make that much sense now.   
  


“I-...you guys were all I had for 4 years. After I got out of my family’s home I turned to Undertale and its fan base. It just...it helped me escape everything. I was on my own after dealing with some deep scarring and trauma and needed something to latch on to. I was empty, but Undertale’s massive universe with so many possibilities, it was so amazing. I fell in love with the story, the tragedy, the characters…I hadn't felt such happiness and love like that in my entire life.” Lilly trailed off in the last part, looking at Stretch’s arm and avoiding his hot gaze. How else was she going to explain it without saying, ‘Hey Stretch! I really really love all of you in a romantic way and want to spend my life with all of you. Oh! And please fuck me senseless but also let all the other brothers run a train on me until I pass out from all the fucking I get, yeah thanks!’ She scoffed in her head at the idea. It felt even more hilarious the more she thought about it.

 

“Fell in love huh…” He stayed quiet, and Lilly wasn’t sure what to do now. They were stuck in the same spot for what felt like hours but only seconds would have passed. She finally tried to wiggle from his grasp, but she was startled when he only tightened his grip around her wrists. She looked at him, squinting her eyebrows together as he kept his face down. She couldn't see his face under the dark room lighting but knew he was listening. 

 

“Stretch, you need to-” She was cut off suddenly, when Stretch slammed his teeth down into her lips.

 

Lilly froze, her face heating up again and her body tensed. He was seriously kissing her, right now, on her own bed. Stretch, one of the characters Lilly had a major crush on and liked, was fucking  _ kissing her _ . Lilly frantically looked at him but Stretch had his eyes closed. Lilly couldn’t read him as her mind started to blank and she suddenly relaxed, her body getting hot at the feel of his cool teeth against her lips. The tingle of magic sparked through the air from Stretch. Giving in, she closed her eyes, kissing back and arching her chest into his. She could feel the rows of his ribs pressing into her soft flesh and she moaned against his teeth. She loved the way his bones felt through his hoodie, and her thin T-Shirt wasn’t exactly hiding anything either. Stretch sucked in a breath and pressed against her breasts, releasing her hands and bringing one of his own to them. Lilly gasped as he grabbed ahold roughly of her left breast, moaning. Stretch took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Lilly squirmed as the arousal built even more between her legs. She didn’t think he would be this bold, but something in her wanted him to just take it further. Ravage her and take her in as many ways he could.

 

He rubbed her breast in small circles, while simultaneously exploring her mouth with the warm ecto tongue. Lilly had no idea what it would feel like in real life, but the surface was smooth and didn't seem to have saliva and tingled. She circled her tongue around his, moaning into his mouth and the grip on her breast tightened. 

 

_ Oh god this is bad, this is really really REALLY BAD! Oh god but does it feel so fucking good, I can’t believe I’m letting this happen holy fucking shit. I need to get him off of me before I lose it!  _ Lilly slightly panicked, and struggled a bit underneath his grasp in a weak attempt to move out from underneath him. Something stirred in her chest, the need of wanting to be dominated, a part of her hoped he would take it further, and she nearly gasped when she realized he was. 

 

Stretch only shoved his tongue into her mouth further and Lilly stopped for a moment as she felt the tongue grow longer in her mouth. It seemed to get larger as it wrapped around her tongue, reaching back to her throat almost filling her mouth completely. Lilly groaned and pressed her legs together hard, arching her back in lustful desire. If he kept this up Lilly was going to lose her mind, his tongue was definitely far from human and overriding her senses more than she had ever thought possible from a simple makeout foreplay session. She felt it slide around her mouth almost like a tentacle, and she mewled around it. She had a massive tentacle kink, one of her dirtier fantasies but c’mon, what girl wouldn’t. She could feel his hot breath on his neck and Lilly mewled. Blushing in embarrassment, she realized Stretch had made no noise until this point, until he finally made a low growl. The snarl seemed to be coming from the back of his throat that reverberated through his tongue and across Lilly’s. Her eyes rolled back slightly, and Lilly felt some of her own saliva slip down the corner of her mouth and beneath her chin. Stretch used his other hand to grab her right breast, massaging them both relentlessly as he attacked her mouth with the ecto-appendage. Lilly’s body was betraying her mind however as the wet spot in her panties soaked into her shorts. 

 

She was going to faint from the sheer overload of it all if she didn’t do something, and do it quick. She felt like she could be on the brink of orgasm with this alone, her body sensitive and untouched for too long. She was practically pushing herself against his touch as hard as she could and he seemed to reciprocate the feelings. She wanted to keep going, no,  _ needed _ to, but her mind knew better as much as her body didn't want to listen.

 

She finally used her strength to grab Stretch shoulders and flip him over, sitting on the bed next to him. His tongue pulled from her mouth as she gasped and a string of saliva stretched from their mouths. He looked her at slight surprise, his face a bright orange from their heated session. She teleported across the room, slumping onto the floor and panting hard, her face flush as she held her breasts to her body protectively. She could feel the small pool between her legs, and the drool still dripping down her chin and she tried to control her breathing.

 

Panting hard, she stayed on the ground, staring as Stretch sat up on the bed and looked away. She could see the orange illuminating his face and she decided to try and talk some sense into him before things went further out of her control.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game there Stretch. I’m serious…but don't get me wrong. I haven’t gotten laid in a very long time, and that was beyond amazing, incredible even, but it's still dangerous nonetheless.” Lilly wiped the drool from her mouth, attempting to stand with wobbly legs. She opted to use the wall for some support as she stumbled slightly Stretch watched her from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I should be the one telling you that haha…” Stretch rubbed the back of his neck still not facing her all the way.

 

“Weird to be on the other end for once?” Lilly smirked a bit, knowing they were only use to humans girls back in their worlds. She didn’t even classify herself as human anymore with the things she was capable of. Not to mention it was funny to think that she could teleport around them and probably spook them similar to how they usually did.

 

“I-...yeah. Not to mention we haven't been laid in over 2, almost 3 years. Having a beautiful woman underneath me was just too much. I’m sorry for my...behavior...” He was blushing again, but Lily squirmed at the compliment, her sex dripping slightly between her legs as she tried to keep still. Moving around in her state wasn’t very good right now, she needed a cold shower and needed it quick.

 

“D-don’t be..I really liked that...Maybe needed it actually…” Lilly looked down, her head still spinning slightly from the events. God did she want it, maybe not need it but she fucking wanted it. She wanted Stretch to just come back and shove her against the wall, taking her from every position he could. Lilly shuddered slightly, and the wetness grew again in her shorts. Stretch seemed to notice and looked over at her, his eyes widened a bit again. Lilly realized he may have been telling the truth earlier and he would definitely know if she was getting more and more turned on. 

 

“S-Sorry...were you serious when you said you can...smell it…?” Lilly looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze as she blushed.

 

“Y-yeah, your smell is something I’ve never recognized before. It super strong and is a mix of chocolate and smoky firewood. I’ve never smelled one so potent and alluring here or back in my world.” Stretch seemed just as embarrassed as you, but the idea you smelled like sweets and fire was kind of comforting somehow.

 

“Do different people have different smells?” Lilly was curious now, it seemed pretty interesting that people could have different smells, maybe to attract mates? He had said it was easier to find one night stands after all.

 

“Yeah, most girls are somewhere on the fruity spectrum. Lots of cherries, strawberries and pineapple, but never sweet. Guys tend to be sour or musty for the most part. When yours hit my nose it was almost impossible to control myself…” Stretch mumbled softly with the last few words, but Lilly smiled a bit. She couldn’t help that it made her feel good to hear him say that, even if it was just because of her scent. 

 

She walked over to her closet trying to keep her shaky legs in check. 

 

“Lets me change real quick, then if you want I think...I think I'd like to talk some more. If you're okay with that…?” She looked at him meekly, unsure of how he would respond. Was he being serious earlier or maybe just caught up in the moment..? 

 

Stretch paused for a second before looking over to her and smiling lazily.

 

“Yeah, I'd love to hear more aboutcha’ flower child.” He patted his hand on the bed lightly indicating a spot for her. Lilly grinned more than she had intended to, and bounded over to the closet quickly. She decided she wanted to look fairly decent for the next time she saw the guys. She had opted in for trying to dress a bit more professionally when they first met, but preferred her lolita or gothic punk style clothes over regular attire. She found one of her favorite outfits hanging to the right of her closet a pink and white button up and skirt with stockings and shoes to match. The front was white lace and pink that tucked into the high waisted skirt. It was pink and slightly frilly with a laced corset middle, the under ruffle being white for contrast. The top was mostly see through, a pink ruffle lining down her shoulders to her chest. The shoulders stopped short similar to a tank top and there was a small gold trim around the edges of the skirt.

 

Her stockings were a darker maroon pink with the left one lacing up the side in a light pink ribbon. She finished off the look with a cute set of chunky light pink platform heels that had a double strap around her ankle. Checking the full length mirror, she flattened out the front of her skirt happily and twirled a bit. This was perfect! She didn't want to over do it but couldn't help how much she adored the outfit and the accessories, not to mention she now felt like she had some people to impress with it too. Not to mention after that heated session she was going to have to change her panties regardless. Lilly blushed furiously at the thought of the previous events and put it out of her mind for now.

 

She stepped out of the closet closing the door with a soft click of the latch. Turning, she expected to see Stretch messing with her stuff only for him to be laying back on the bed again with his eyes closed. He peeked open one of his sockets slowly with his usual lazy look, but his eyes quickly shot open and he sat up quickly upon seeing her.

 

“W-wow kiddo, thats uh...quite the outfit you have…” He stuttered, and Lilly turned red. Was it too much after all? Should she change back into her more professional attire? Her mind was spinning when Stretch seemed to notice her nervousness and quickly spoke again.

 

“I mean it looks amazing! It's not bad or anything, I just wasn't expecting it is all. Didn't think you were the girly type.” He rubbed his arm and blushed again, Lilly smiled and nodded her head to him in appreciation.

 

“Thank you Stretch, means a lot. I actually love frilly lolita style clothes. I also love punk and gothic themed ones as well. Once I had the money I kinda splurged and got myself a nice closet. I'd never really had more than a few old t-shirts and rugged pants so I wanted to feel nicer when I got to meet you guys.” Lilly sat down in the small plush chair in front of her vanity, Stretch off directly to her right so that she could talk to him without risking a repeat of the previous naughty events. She folded her skirt beneath her as she sat, crossing her right leg over the left. 

 

“Well it definitely looks great on you. So, I'm assuming now I can ask questions and you'll answer honestly…? Even if it involves HQ?” Stretch leaned over on his forearms again, looking at her seriously. 

 

“I'll do my best to answer whatever you need to know, but there are some thing HQ has literally programmed me to where it is physically impossible for me to be able to speak on. I couldn't tell you some things even if I wanted to.” Lilly shook her head a bit as she spoke, a sad look on her face. HQ and G.E. had made sure there were some things she would never be able to tell the brothers. Quantum Sans flashed through her head for a moment, but he was a relatively newer AU and wasn't sure if he was real or not. He could probably work around and dig through her code if she asked him to. In all honesty he'd probably figure it all out in the first hour he was there.

 

“Hm, alright then. Explain to me what all of this tech is. What is it exactly, and what does it do?” Stretch had asked a pretty loaded question, but Lilly nodded at him, starting from the beginning. 

  
  
  
  


《× × ×》

  
  
  
  


Stretch

 

Lilly paused for a moment looking at her lap as she fiddled her fingers around, and Stretch kept his eyes on her intently. The first thing he needed was information on what she was seriously capable of. If she was willing to give up the information on the technology used against them then it may be true that they could trust her 100%. Either that or she just truly didn't see them as any kind of threat, which would be foolish on her part. He would fill in and explain most of this to Red and Sans when he got the chance, or maybe just have a group meeting. Stretch wasn’t sure yet. Lost in thought, Stretch finally looked back at her when she began to speak with a sigh.

 

“When I was offered this position, I was told only that the procedure was dangerous and I could lose my life. G.E. and a small team of people had come to my house in a rush, telling me there was no time to waste and that if I agreed to the terms and signed the paperwork, I would be immediately sedated and sent off for surgery. They told me it would give me some kind of power and that I'd be able to protect all of you, but it also would be used to keep all of you ‘in line’ as G.E. put it. I was shown suitcases of money, offered unlimited funds to take care of you guys, told how wonderful life would be after this, sugar coating the real dangers of course. G.E only made a small point to lightly explain the dangers. The surgery could go wrong and that my body would reject it but that was as far as an explanation as I recieved. I was the only person within a few hundred miles that matched the blood type and build for it. It was a major bonus that I was aware of the Undertale game and fandom itself so that's why they picked me.” Lilly kept her eyes down as she explained and Stretch listened closely. He was surprised to hear how quickly they had acted after they had arrived, seeking her out only a few weeks after they'd been pulled over into this world. 

 

_ So she was just as much a victim, believing it almost like she was getting to meet her idols. I don't blame her for taking the opportunity, money, power, everything you'd ever want at a seemingly small price.  _ Stretch thought to himself sadly. There was no way she'd have any idea of what they would have been doing to her or what she was getting dragged into. Lilly continued as she leaned back into the chair and Stretch kept his eyes locked to her.

 

“As soon as I agreed to the treatment and surgery they had me sign my life over, gave me the money and had me undress to be sedated and set in a stretcher to be transported. It all happened in about 30 minutes, most of it just being the paperwork. I woke up two weeks later. It turns out my body had taken to it well, but the metal itself was heating up too quickly causing my body to burn out and over heat. The hadn’t expected the metals to heat up as much as they were, so they had to come up with a solution fairly quickly to make sure I didn't basically melt from the inside out. The surgery was only supposed to be 3 to 4 days, but due to the complications I was out for much longer than expected. They implanted a cooling strip system throughout my body,” Lilly pointed to the strips and rings of bright iridescent blue cross her skin. It seemed to shine bright and pulse over and over, the coolant flushing through her arms. “which would help keep the metals in my body from killing me. It took over 2 months of recovery and lots of physical therapy. Once I was mostly healed and walking, they began training me.” Stretch raised his hand up, and she looked at him waiting for his question. 

 

“So, the coolant strips were only added afterwards? You were originally not going to have them all over your body?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Correct, it was an unplanned addition but I told them I didn't mind, not like I had a choice. The strips are made of some sort of special glass that's almost unbreakable, but still quite flexible. The technology wasn't planned to be visible from my skin in the first surgery. They had wanted me to look as normal as possible so that I could be seen as human, that way when they used me for mi-! HNG-!” Lilly lurched backwards suddenly, the colors of her coolant turning a dark maroon and a small beep came from somewhere. Stretch stood in alarm, reaching over to her quickly. She seemed to shake slightly in the chair, finally slumping forward. She was breathing hard, but raised her hand and shook her head. The coolant slowly reverted back to the bright blue, the colors flowing gently again. A small beep was heard again, but Stretch couldn't figure out where it was coming from on her.

 

“Looks like I found some of the classified information. That's what happens when I try and speak on things I'm not supposed to, it sends a shock through my body and basically locks up my vocal cords. Sorry for scaring you, I'm okay.” Lilly smiled and Stretch sighed. They were really just trying to put the poor girl through hell weren't they? She hadn't asked for any of this, yet here she was trying to explain everything she could to him and she was getting fucking  _ electrocuted _ for it. Stretch’s hands tightened for a moment in anger, but he calmed himself down wanting for her to continue. 

 

_ The only M word I could think of for something like this would be military of some kind. Had they fashioned her to be a weapon they could still use her after we go back home and she was technically done being our Overseer..?  _ Stretch thought nervously for a moment. If this were true she was going to be stuck like this forever and be a slave for HQ until she died, if she even  _ could _ die.

 

“So, the colors changing, do they flicker with emotions to? Back at the...uh, Garden...I thought I saw pink…?” Stretch blushed a bit and he saw Lilly's face turn pink as well. She nervously looked to the side and nodded quickly.

 

“Y-yeah. Most of the time it's only for extremes. Red normally is my battle modes, anger, or the code giving my a sign I can't do something within the limits of my program. Pink of course is embarrassed, bright blue is happiness or excitement, green is normally a sign of sickness or means it's close time for my coolant to be filtered, yellow is disgust or revolting feelings, and purple is sadness or uncomfortable.”

 

Stretch interrupted the end, wondering more of the coolant.

 

“Why and how is the coolant filtered?” He raised a brow.

 

“The coolant is just like oil in a way. After a certain amount of time of filtering, cooling and cleaning the mechanism in the tech it will eventually get dirty and lose its hold of the cooling effect. The holes here,” Lilly pulled her skirt up, showing the large circles of blue on her thighs that seemed to have a smaller metal like ring in the middle of them. They connected to a large strip that wrapped around her whole thigh, “are insertion points for these very long tubes with needles that are used to extract, filter, and replace my coolant. There are holes along my back and a triangle base at my spine that also has insertion points. They look like giant auxiliary cords to put it simply, but the tips are about 4 inch long needles instead.  The cords move on their own, and the set up looks like a large X shaped body board. I lay down on it and am locked in place at my ankles, wrist, and waist. There is a large slotted hole down the back to allow access to my spine. Once I'm in, it slowly rotates until I'm standing upwards and the filtering begins. The process is...not pleasant. There are three stages, the first being a full body cool down where my temperature is lowered drastically so they coolant can be extracted without my body melting. It takes about 2 hours and I generally fall asleep during it due to the low temperatures.almost like hibernation. Second stage is where the machine slowly filters all the old coolant out and rinses the chambers along my body to prep it for new coolant. Once the chambers are clean, stage three starts and it pumps the new coolant in. Stage three is the most painful because by this time my body has risen up back to a normal temperature and as the coolant rushes in, it's basically just a risky game of letting it filter in the coolant before I burn from the inside out.” Stretch stayed silent, taking all the information in. She was basically walking on death's door every time she did this, and burning alive from the inside out didn't exactly sound like the best way to go. He couldn't image getting thirty needles plunged into your body every month and then feeling like your burning alive for hours on end. It sounded like a form of horrific torture. Lilly noticed his look and smiled slightly at him before continuing. 

 

“I only have to do this once a month, so don't worry. It tends to be every 4 weeks so there are some months I'll be gone 2 days but I made sure to have my coolant replaced right before you all got here.” Stretch was stumped as to how she kept smiling like that. This girl was either extremely strong willed or just stupid. How much coolant did she need exactly? Where was this all being kept at to where she would have to disappear for a whole day, not to mention the idea of dropping her body temperature that low. The technology and equipment required for some of the things she described would need at least 3 or 4 rooms for storage. 

 

“Where is all of this kept, and how much coolant do you need or have?” Stretch quizzically kept the on, getting more questions than answers. Lilly seemed unfazed as she continued.

 

“There are 5 massive cylinder tanks that take the coolant through the filtering process. Each tank hold up to 15 thousand gallons of coolant at a time. Rough 70 thousand gallons in total I think, give or take a few thousand. The first tank is the older and dirty coolant that is immediately pulled from my body, the 3 in between are the filter tanks that are set up with underground filtration systems that help keep muck and grime out, as well as chilling it and the fifth tank being the fresh and new stuff. It's very interesting to watch really.” Lilly sat back and crossed her arms, keeping a plain look on her face. Stretch realized this girl had been doing this for over 2 years by herself, replacing the coolant, training, getting the place set up for them. All alone and only sacrificing so much just to be able to sit and do something as simple as this, talk to each other. He couldn't wrap his head around it, why sacrifice so much and give up the normalcy of her life for them alone? He was definitely getting more questions than answers. 

 

“I-...okay that's a lot to take in.” He sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. He was having a much harder time with this than he thought he would. He was definitely going to call a small meeting between them to discuss some of the things he was hearing. Glancing around the room, he noted the clock on the wall. It read almost noon and Stretch was surprised to see how much time had past just since this morning. God he needed a nap. 

 

“I can stop for now if you need me to. There is a lot to unpack so I understand if you need to get some rest. The maids are probably preparing lunch now as we speak.” Lilly smiled gently at him and suddenly Stretch got an idea.

 

“How about we discuss this with the other guys after lunch? I think they'd definitely be interested in knowing more about this than me relaying all the information back over again to them.” Stretch leaned his head against his fist and Lilly seemed to tense again. 

 

“I'm not...sure that's a good idea. I mean you guys were supposed to just relax and enjoy yourselves while you were here, not worry about whatever I am…” She rubbed her arm nervously and Stretch only smiled at her.

 

“I think if they're experiencing anything like I was then they will definitely be interested in what you have to say. Not to mention we don't like being left in the dark. Research and studying is all we really do besides nap.” He chuckled and watched as Lilly seemed to relax a bit more, and he grinned.

 

“Alright then, how about we go find them then and see if lunch is good to go!” Lilly stood, patting out her skirt and look at him.

 

“This time, I can teleport us where we need to go too!” She offered her hand and Stretch stood, looking at it for a moment before putting his hand in hers.

 

“Just don't get me killed now.” He chuckled, but Stretch was actually very nervous. He had teleported with the others before, but never with a human capable of doing it themselves. 

 

“Just hold on and don't let go of my hand.” Lilly grinned and suddenly the world around him spun violently, and Stretch felt himself getting sick. Once the world around him stabilized he opened his eyes, they had been warped to the bottom of the staircase where the ballroom/dining room was set up for lunch. 

 

A large table with rows of food was set up with 7 chairs, each spot on the table for each skeleton and their respective favorite drinks. The chairs were large and plush, with tall Victorian styled carvings along the back and sides of dark redwood. The food smelled even better, a basic layout of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, fruit and rolls were set across the table. The assorted drinks for each of the older brothers was set out as well including his preferred honey of choice. 

 

The rest of the brothers filled in, and as Sans and Red appeared, Stretch walked over whispering to them a small summary of the events in their ears asking if they'd like to discuss it further. Lilly had walked off and was speaking with a few maid on the side as she discussed the damaged building upstairs and the broken tables. 

 

“So she's gonna tell us more bout the weird ass shit she does then?” Red drawled out.

 

“Yeah, she's definitely more a victim in this than any of us I can tell you that much. Girl has been through hell.” Stretch yawned as he sat down to eat.

 

“Well in any case this gives us more questions than answers. I'm definitely more concerned about HQ than her at the moment.” Sans said blankly.

 

“I don't blame ya, assholes seemed like they enjoyed takin their shit out oner’.” Red scowled as he took a swig from his mustard bottle.

 

“Regardless she is more than happy to tell us all about it, she just seems...lonely.” The three glanced up over to where Lilly was standing, watching her movements as she spoke with the two maids. She had a blank look in her eyes as she spoke with them, and Stretch took note in how her coolant didn't seems to sparkle like it did when they spoke in her room. She seemed void and hardened and Stretch could only imagine the treatment she had received from the other people here if they were truly from headquarters. 

 

“Maybe you're right…” Sans spoke softly, swirling the ketchup around in the fancier wine glasses that had been provided. Their brothers sat on the other side, talking and discussing some of the traps and puzzles they had been considering placing around the grounds as they tuned them all out. 

 

“I mean come on, you all felt the weird pulling of our souls right? That can't just be a coincidence considering how long we've been in this world without something like that occurring.” Stretch leaned over on his fist, closing his eyes as he remembered his heated session with Lilly earlier.

 

“Ya but none of us have gotten laid in the past for fuckin ever either! Anyone would have their soul actin funny round’ a doll like her.” Red snorted as he looked back at Stretch. While he wasn't wrong, it still gave him a sense of uneasiness in his chest. He shouldn't have lost his cool like that back there. He couldn't help it, however. When Lilly grew closer to him the smell of smokey fires and chocolate overloaded his senses. She was a walking beacon begging to be ravaged. Stretch remembered how soft her skin was, and how his hand just seemed to disappear into the soft mounds of her breasts. They were real alright, real fucking soft. 

 

Stretch coughed and shook his head a bit, trying to shake the blush from his face. Sans However seemed to notice his embarrassment and chuckled.

 

“Well, sugar over there seems to have a pretty interesting smell to her doesn't she? “ Sans leaned over on his chair raising his eyebrows at him.

 

_ Damn him for being so perceptive.  _ Stretch thought to himself.

 

“Yeah, ain't never smelled somethin like her. Chocolate and Firewood, its intoxicatin’ as shit.” Red grinned mischievously while he raked his eyes over Lilly's figure. She was walking off with the maids she had been speaking with earlier. 

 

“God damn I mean, that whole get up alone is a sin itself. Now her ass? Yeah, I'd fucken wreck it.” Red licked his lips as he began sweating and Stretch shook his head.

 

“Jesus Red chill out, the girl doesn't need us trying to fuck her brains out while all this is going on. Not to mention she'd probably snap you in half for even trying.” Stretch knew it was a lie but maybe, just maybe he wanted her to himself. He glanced at his hand and flexed it, remembering the softness of her breast under his flanges.

 

“I mean from what I'm smelling, you seem to have already tried to  _ jump her bones _ Stretch, am I wrong?” Sans grinned, but he could sense something under his tone that made Stretch stiffen nervously. Sweat beads coming down on his forehead as he looked away nervously.

 

“I-...I have no idea what you could ever mean  _ classic… _ ” Stretch laughed the last part nervously but trying his best to hint for him to  _ shut the fuck up. _

 

Red suddenly slammed his fists down on the table startling everyone, before blurting out and making things worse.

 

“YA ALREADY TRIED TO FUCK HER STRETCH? ARE YA SHITTIN’ ME!?” His face was angry to put it simply, and now he had gotten the attention of Edge, Papyrus and his brother Blue.

 

“I-I I didn’t try to fu-,” glancing at Blue, he held his language, “-...have sex with her, jesus christ Red calm down!” 

 

“WE CAN DEFINITELY SMELL HER THOUGH, NOT TO MENTION YOUR PUTRUD SMOKE COMING OFF OF BOTH OF YOU. YOU MAY NOT HAVE GONE ALL THE WAY, BUT YOU PLAYED WITH THE TOY BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DIDN’T YOU?” Edge stated irritated from across the table.

 

“I NORMALLY WOULDN’T HAVE AN INPUT HERE BUT, I MEAN IN A LITTLE MORE THAN 6 HOURS IS PRETTY QUICK EVEN FOR YOU STRETCH!” Papyrus meant it in the best way, Stretch was sure, but he couldn’t even hear him any more through Sans laughing his ass off now beside him.

 

“PAPY DID YOU MAKE THE MOVES ON MISS LILLY?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU AFTER ONLY KNOWING HER FOR A FEW HOURS!” Blue looked at him with shock and what Stretch thought was almost a hurt expression.

 

“N-No Blue it was just a misunderstanding-” Red cut him off again and Sans was snickering in his seat, hiding his face behind his hoodie as he pulled on the strings.

 

“BULL FUCKEN SHIT IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDIN WE CAN PRETTY MUCH SMELL HER COMIN OFF YA IN WAVES YA DAMN CIGARETTE! Whad’ya do huh? Yeah feel her up real good and tongue fuck her while we were checkin’ out the place huh?!” Red was now in his face and Stretch was sweating bullets as he screamed at him.

 

“We just kissed a little but then it got out of hand and I may or may not have gotten to second base b-b-b-but it was just the heat of the moment and she seemed into it too and Ididn’tmeantobutshewas-.” Red growled and tried to cut him off as he kept rambling, only making Sans laugh harder as the rest of them developed blushes across their faces. Suddenly, they were all startled quiet by the loud sound of glass breaking.

 

They all looked to where the noise had come from, and there off the the side was Lilly, Staring at the group with the scariest poker face he’d ever seen. The noise was her dropping a small glass of water across the floor from what must have been her overhearing their conversation about her. Her face held no emotion, and it she seemed to be staring slightly down at the floor where the glass had landed.

 

No one said anything for what felt like forever, until Lilly finally turned around and began to walk off briskly. 

 

“W-Wait Lilly it's not what you think-!” Stretch stood quickly, comedically shoving Red off of him and onto the floor with a thump. He reached out to her but stopped dead in his tracks as she spoke up.

 

“I came onto Stretch and let him mess around with me, he got to fondle my breasts and make out with me because you all apparently don’t think my tits are real, much like everyone else. Just thought I’d clear it up early on though.” As she spoke Sans let out another choked noise as he sputtered ketchup everywhere. Edge, Blue and Papyrus all had their jaws drop as a maddening blush spread across their faces, and Red seemed just as dumbfounded as he stood staring at her. Stretch let out a small confused noise as he watched her walk away, and a large orange blush bloomed over his cheekbones.

 

“Okay well, that’s not exactly what I had in mind for a response…!” Sans laughed, but even Stretch could see the slight blue emanating from underneath his hoodie.


	6. A Battle & Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly get's a chance to hang out with Edge, Blue and Papyrus and show off a few of her moves, while simultaneously getting herself into a bit more trouble with Edge.
> 
> Red and Lilly have a heart to heart in the Garden, and Red may get more information than he originally planned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! AHHHHH so after 28 pages and 14,100 words chapter 6 is finally DONE! I have been working almost non stop on this for the past week and a half. Although its definitely worth it for the teasing from Edge and Red's little heart to heart with Lilly :')
> 
> I also put some art of mine at the bottom from my tumblr of Lilly's battle mode and the scene with Edge getting embarrassed from Lilly! AHHHHHHHH
> 
> ***WARNING*** There are mentions and talks of child abuse, sexual abuse and child prostitution in the second half of the chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable please be aware of that!

Lilly sighed heavily as she stretched her arms out in front of her. The rest of the first day had gone by without any issues. Although, that could be because she spent most of it hiding away from the rest of the brothers after the lunchtime fiasco. She had decided after getting stabbed with bones, getting too personal with the guys, getting seen naked by Stretch and having a heated make-out session was just a little too much for day one for her. Lilly decided to take the blame for the incident to hopefully get the guys off of Stretch’s back a bit, even if it made her seem a bit more out of character. The more she thought about her words however, the more embarrassed she became.

 

_ But...why did I have to go acting like some slutty dominatrix on front of them?? It’s not like they have any reason to want to be like  _ **_that_ ** _ with me…  _ Lilly’s face lit up again from embarrassment as she thought to herself. If she wasn’t awake before she definitely was now. There had just been too much teasing and embarrassing moments on day one for her to handle.

 

She had told Stretch to talk with Sans and Red and then decide on when they wanted to come speak with her on their own terms hoping it would make them feel a bit more comfortable, but seeing as how the conversations followed from lunch yesterday she wasn’t even remotely worried about talking with them today. What she  _ was  _ worried about however was having all three skeletons sitting in front of her actually interested in talking privately one on one with her. The idea of all three of them keeping their eyes on her and watching her intently made her head spin. The thought sent a wave of nervousness and heat through her, and she rolled around the bed, squealing into her pillow. Good god this was going to be the death of her and it was only day two.

 

“Those guys seriously don’t understand the effect they have on me dammit, it just isn’t fair…” She mumbled into her pillow. 

 

Sighing heavily, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She needed to shower and change into something comfortable since she'd be running around the grounds fulfilling her duties as Overseer.

 

As she stepped into the Japanese styled bathroom, she set her clothes to the side, folded neatly. The bath was the size of a large living room, the bathtub being able to fit almost 10 people in it, and 4 shower heads lined the wall with detachable heads to reach around her body with ease. There were large comfortable stools underneath each faucet head where you could sit and wash yourself, as well as in ceiling shower heads. Lilly wasn't one for overdoing things, but long hot baths and showers were a weakness of hers. Turning the bath on, she let the water run hot and filled the tub with some lavender mint and honey bubble soap. As the tub began to fill, she sat down in the comfortable stool closest to the tub and turned the water on, letting her long black hair fall around her back and face. 

 

As the water ran over her body, Lilly kept her eyes closed as she remembered some of the events of yesterday. The way they had all begun to tease her after she had given them the information on the possibility of them finding porn, how Red just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Not to mention how Stretch seemed to have gotten so flustered as the other boys reprimanded him for what they thought he'd done. Something about watching the situation unfold made Lilly's heart flutter. The way Red seemed to be so angry, Edge seemed irritated with him, and even Blue and Papyrus seemed somewhat disappointed when they thought Stretch had made the moves on her. Sans just seem to think it was hilarious, but Lilly had caught the tint of Blue on his cheek bones even if his hoodie was down. It made her heart pound in her chest as her face heated up. God it was almost like a reverse harem, actually, it really WAS a reverse harem. Lilly couldn't help but wonder however, were they being serious or were they just hormonal because they hadn’t gotten laid in over two years?

 

Lilly ran her hands over her face sighing loudly as the water ran across her. How was she going to survive today if their interactions end up as heated as they did with Stretch? She couldn't help feeling nice however, they way they seemed almost fighting over her in earnest after learning of Stretch’s mischievous deeds with her. 

 

_ God I'm becoming a pretty self centered bitch over just a few nice comments huh. I doubt their doing it out of any interest, they probably just want to get laid after being here for so long without any fuck buddies...At the same time though, I don't want to think poorly of them like that. GAAAHHHH why is this so hard?!?! _

 

Looking at the floor, she held her fingers interlocked as she ran her thumb over the side of her hands. Was she really that desirable? Did she really seem that attractive to them? Red had mentioned something of her smelling like chocolate and fire, just as Stretch did. If they could all smell arousal just as he said then Lilly realized she was in for a world of hurt. How long did the smell linger? If she masturbated would the smell follow her around throughout the day until she showered? There were so many questions Lilly had and just not enough answers.

 

“Showering may not even help get rid of it if it's some kind of instinct thing with them.” Lilly spoke to herself softly. There was so much she needed to learn about the skeletons, just as they needed to know more about her. She would make it a point to bargain a bit harder today for information from them as well. She may have a basic understanding of then from their internet personalities but that didn't mean they were the exact same. Not to mention there were too many variations across the internet for her to come to a solid conclusion. The only way to know more about them was to actually spend time with them and get to know them, but Lilly wasn’t complaining of course.

 

She pumped some shampoo into her palms and began thoroughly scrubbing her scalp, the lavender honey was always her favorite, and the way it left her hair smelling and feeling oh so soft afterwards almost made her swoon. Ever since gaining the almost unlimited wealth from G.E. and H.Q. she couldn't help but spoil herself in some ways now, but she was still ever so slightly paranoid about the unnerving possibility one day it might not be there, so she kept multiple cash deposits and savings accounts in case anything should happen. It was simply due to the way she had grown up in poverty, as well as living on her own. It had created a small nervousness for money as she scraped to save and worked two jobs to just make sure she could care for ButterBean and herself. 

 

Rising the soap from her hair with the shower jets and nozzle, she was startled from her relaxing routine as a buzzing noise alerted her she was being called. Wiping the water away from her eyes, she stood and turned the shower off, flicking her wrist open as a screen appeared with G.E.'s name over it. She shook her head, sighing as she slid into the hot steaming tub, answering the call.

 

“I'm trying to get ready G.E., what do you need?” She stated flatly, rubbing some of the bubbles against her arms.

 

G.E. chuckled from the other end, but Lilly only kept her eyes closed in frustration at hearing his voice.

 

“Aw little Lilly, that's never the way to greet your supervisor now is it! However, I'll forgive you since there are things I need to discuss with you.” G.E. kept his usual playful tone, until the end of the sentence. Lilly opened one eye cautiously, looking at her wrist only to find no video chat hologram, just a blank icon pictured with G.E.’s name under it.

 

“Oh yeah, and what would that be? Day one was a success from my understanding, even if most of the brothers don't like it AND I've had to clean up YOUR mess, they seem to be adjusting well.” Lilly closed her eye again, and decided whatever it was he needed to talk about wouldn't be important enough to ruin her bath time.

 

“We seem to be experiencing some more fluctuation within the Rift that was created. We aren’t entirely sure what’s going on but it appears to be acting the same way it did over two years ago.” G.E. stated calmly. 

 

Lilly sat up quickly within the bath, splashing water over the sides of the overfilled tub as the water ran down into the drains. If Lilly was understanding him correctly then that could only mean one thing.

 

“More monsters are being pulled through the Rift?! Already?” Lilly exclaimed nervously. 

 

She sat staring at her wrist, sweating from the heat of the bath and the idea of more AU characters showing up. What was she supposed to do if more skeleton brothers showed up? Were they all going to be staying here or where they going to create another facility for them, as well as another Overseer? The idea made her stomach turn. G.E. and the team had gotten lucky, extremely lucky with finding her. Not because she thought she was special or anything, but only because of her deep love and involvement in the Undertale fandom. If they pulled in some stranger from god knows where, there was no telling what sort of disaster it could spell for the treatment of the other characters and monsters. Not everyone was as accepting as she was.

 

“Yes, but nothing has come through yet. The Rift is only in the beginning stages of acting the way it did the first time. While we knew more monsters could come through the Rift again, we didn’t think it would be this soon. It will probably pull more monsters through within the next six months, maybe even less than that. We need you to try to work closely with the skeleton monsters staying with you currently in order to keep conflict as slim as possible. With the few facilities we have now, whatever comes through will more than likely be assigned to your sector.” G.E. said calmly. Lilly however, was anything but.

 

Now her bath and relaxation had been ruined and she was more nervous than ever. He was basically giving her a six month time limit to make sure she was friends with all six brothers here. She considered splitting up a month for each of them for a second, but then what would happen if the monsters arrived sooner than that? With Edge and Red’s rougher AU past, conflict was inevitable. The first day had definitely gone better than she expected though, getting to tour the place with everyone and talk more with Stretch one on one, it had been nice. 

 

Rubbing her face she sighed, “Jesus Christ G.E...that’s a lot to unpack there. I’m basically being put on a timer before the next round of monsters come through and I have to start all over again, is that it?” What a way to start the morning.

 

“Precisely. With your knowledge though this shouldn’t be much of an issue, right?”  She could practically hear him grinning through the call.

 

“Oh god you’re giving me too much credit in this. I’m scheduled to talk with three of them later so I may be able to start working my way up to friendly terms. They seem like they’ll be willing to be friends but I don’t blame them for not wanting to.”

  
  


“Regardless of the circumstances it has to be done. I’ll be checking in with you at the end of each month before your scheduled filtering to see how much progress is being made. In turn we will keep you updated on any changes in the Rift.” 

 

“God dammit, alright alright, just let me finish getting ready and I’ll figure something out.” Lilly stood, and watched as the call ended, G.E.’s laughter echoing through the large bathroom.

 

“What a perfect fucking way to start the morning.” Lilly grumbled, stepping out of the large tub. Pulling the drain and watching as the nice smelling water sadly flowed down the drain. Walking and grabbing her change of clothes she quickly dried her hair, wrapping it in a ponytail that would be hidden behind her hoodie for today’s outfit choice.

 

Lilly went for comfort and cute, opting for a large white bunny eared hoodie with pink trim. She put a bright pink tank top on underneath and paired it with black laced shorts, white thigh high socks and knee high combat boots. She finished the look with a small cute black choker with a little pink ribbon on it. Looking herself up and down in the mirror, Lilly nodded happily at the simple yet cute appearance. 

 

“This should be simple enough for today but still cute, I think. Should work for me since I also want to get some training in today.” Grabbing her phone from her end table she scrolled through a few social media notifications and looked over her to-do list for the day.

 

“Get the training grounds ready for a simple battle combat run, check the Garden’s second level and feed the fish and birds, pull fresh produce from the Food Garden, check in with the brothers at their apartments to see how things were coming along, check for any deliveries at the front gates, complete the walk-through of the grounds, and last but not least check the status of the Library construction. Jesus I really need to start spacing some of this out and assign a maid to a few of these.” Lilly pushed her phone into her pocket, walking out the door and locking it behind her. 

 

As she made her way down to the training facility she hummed to herself, a few of the maids passing her by and nodding politely at her. She knew the maids only were as formal with her because they were afraid of the consequences of the last maid to disrespect her and the brothers, even if they weren’t here to witness it.  Lilly shook her head sadly but made a mental note to start sending out applications for new maids soon. She really wanted a head maid she could trust to keep the place in good shape while she did her work around the garden and with the brothers. While she was technically supposed to be the head maid, she didn’t feel it was best to wear her maid outfits around the brothers. If fanfiction had taught her anything, it was that the combo of maids and the brothers would not end well for her. 

 

Walking through the glass corridor that connecting the two buildings, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye near the training grounds. Stopping, she glanced out of the glass and saw what looked like Papyrus, Blue and Edge all sparring down at the training grounds. 

 

_ Hm, I didn’t think they’d all be early risers but I guess I was wrong. I have to go there anyway so I guess I’ll stop by and say hi.  _ Lilly thought as she smiled.

 

Walking down stairs into the recreational lobby, she walked out the back doors, passing by the large grilling area that she had personally designed and stocked with every type of liquor and craft beer she could find. While she didn’t personally like beer, she had a feeling it would give the place a nice touch. Passing by the pool, she quickly followed the stone pathway that lead to the Training areas. As she got closer the loud voices of all three skeletons could be heard. It seemed as though they were bickering over something now.

 

“-AND I’M TELLING YOU THESE MEASLY ATTACKS AREN’T EFFICIENT ENOUGH IF YOU’RE GOING TO BE FIGHTING MULTIPLE PEOPLE. YOU NEED TO EXPAND YOUR RANGE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GET IMPALED FROM THE SIDE LIKE A LITTLE BARBECUE SKEWER YOU DAMN BLUEBERRY!” Edge’s boisterous voice called out, irritably. 

 

“DON’T CALL ME A BLUEBERRY! WE AREN’T TRAINING TO FIGHT MULTIPLE PEOPLE RIGHT NOW, THIS IS TO FOCUS MORE ON A ONE ON ONE TACTIC! IF WE WERE TRYING TO PREPARE FOR MULTIPLE TARGETS I WOULD FOCUS MORE ON A WIDE STANCE WITH MY BACK COVERED!” 

 

As Lilly rounded the corner, she saw Blue standing in front of Edge, looking up at him angrily with his hands on his hips. Edge seemed unfazed as he stood with his arms crossed looking down at him, while Papyrus stood off to the side with a look of defeat on his face. Lilly smiled slightly as she knew exactly how he was feeling.

 

“WHY DON’T WE WORK ON THE ONE ON ONE SPARRING FOR NOW AND EVENTUALLY MOVE TO A GROUP COMBAT TACTIC? IT WOULD LET US WORK ON OUR MORE DIFFICULT AND PRECISE ABILITIES WHILE THE LATTER WILL LET US WORK ON OUR FOCUS AND TEST OUR COGNITIVE THINKING SKILLS AGAINST MULTIPLE OPPONENTS?” Papyrus had chimed in from the side, trying his best to mediate the situation before it got out of hand. Lilly walked over deciding to try and help since she was technically the Overseer.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Papyrus. If you do one at a time then you’ll be able to get both the one on one training as well as the practice with a harder combat setting with multiple people. Your best bet is to work more on focusing on multiple things at a time, not necessarily just the people you’re facing. You need to take into account your surroundings not just who you are fighting in case your opponent tries to use the terrain against you.” Lilly smiled as the group became startled, realizing she had been listening.

 

“MISS LILLY! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! DID YOU COME TO WATCH US SPAR AND SEE HOW AMAZING OUR ABILITIES ARE?” Papyrus walked over, smiling happily down at Lilly. 

 

“I actually came to do some maintenance here on the grounds for my own training later, I didn’t realize you would all be up this early however!” Lilly smiled back at him. Papyrus just always made her feel so nice and fuzzy inside, he was always such a sweetheart.

 

Behind him Edge scoffed and walked over to stand next to him, Blue practically bouncing over to stand next to her.

 

“OF COURSE WE ARE UP THIS EARLY. WE ARE NOTHING LIKE OUR LAZY BROTHERS IN THAT LIGHT. TRAINING IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND IF WE ARE NOT TRAINING WE HAVE OUR MORNING RUN INSTEAD.” Edge held his seemingly calm pose as he spoke, looking down at Lilly.

 

“DID YOU WANT TO COME TRAIN WITH US MISS LILLY? WE WOULDN’T MIND SHOWING YOU A FEW OF OUR AWESOME MOVES!” Blue exclaimed excitedly as he lifted his arm flexing proudly. 

 

“Well I’m still not technically allowed to participate in fighting or sparring unless I get the okay from H.Q, but I can send a request in to see if they’ll let you guys teach me some cool moves! I can still watch for a little bit though while I’m working if you’d like as well!” 

 

“WELL OF COURSE YOU’D NEED TO BE TAUGHT SOME MOVES FROM SOMEONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS I! YOUR MEDIOCRE HUMAN MOVES WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY TRAINING!” Edge beamed slightly at his own words, and Lilly had to hold back from giggling slightly as he spoke. She was a hardened trained combatant built specifically to fight and take on multiple monsters, military personnel and machines of mass destruction, but she wouldn’t tell Edge that of course.

 

“Yeah, Thanks Edge!” Lilly flashed him a genuine smile. As she looked back at him however, Edge’s face had a slight dusting of red across it and he quickly turned his back to the group, walking off quickly while mumbling under his breath.

 

“WELL THAT DEFINITELY SEEMED TO MAKE EDGE HAPPY! HOW ABOUT TOMORROW AROUND THIS TIME THEN? IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED TO DO MISS LILLY!” Papyrus grinned as he spoke, and Lilly nodded happily.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

 

“OH MY STARS THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I CAN’T WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY BATTLE HAMMER, IT'S THE BEST! DESIGNED BY YOURS TRULY OF COURSE! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue pointed to his chest as he spoke, but his words caught her attention.

 

“You have a battle hammer Blue?” Lilly’s eyes were wide as she asked.

 

“BUT OF COURSE! WHAT BETTER SHOW OF POWER THAN A MASSIVE INTIMIDATING HAMMER TO SMASH MY ENEMIES WITH! NOT HURT THEM FOR REAL OF COURSE.” Lilly stared at him in awe for a second. She had never heard of any of the brothers wielding weapons before, that was definitely new to her.

 

“That sounds amazing Blue, I can’t wait to see it!” Lilly meant every word of it too, a battle hammer? That sounded like the coolest shit ever. Blue’s usual smile faltered for a moment and a little blue tinted over his cheek bones. He quickly gained his energy back however and spoke up again.

 

“O-OF CURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD HAVE NOTHING LESS THAN AMAZING BATTLE GEAR! MWEH HEH HEH!” 

 

“What about you Papyrus? Do you use a weapon too?”

 

“I DO SOMETIMES, BUT NORMALLY I JUST EQUIP TWO SHARPENED BONES. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IT'S LIKE DUAL SWORD WIELDING?” He put his finger to his chin as he spoke, and Lilly looked at him in awe as well. 

 

_ I wonder if Edge uses anything? Guess I’ll find out if I watch them today while updating a few of the systems here on the grounds. _

 

“That’s super cool! I had no idea you all used forms of weapons, I definitely can’t wait to see!” Lilly smiled and Papyrus only grinned back. It felt nice being able to talk with them like this, like real friends. 

 

**_It’s because they pity you, a worthless lonely little girl isolated for years. Of course they would smile at you._ **

 

Lilly’s chest suddenly lurched with pain, and she sucked in a breath. The voice she heard was filled with static and muffled, but she could make it out clearly as if someone was whispering in her ear in a thousand different voices. Her chest gave another nasty heave, and she felt like she wanted to burst into tears and crawl into her bed, never to come out of her room. The reaction was quick, but violent.

 

Seeing the look of concern wash over Blue and Papyrus’s face, she quickly smiled again and waved as she walked off to find the main terminal. She could see even Edge watching her from a distance, something unreadable written on his face. Something was wrong, and they knew it. 

 

“A-Anyways, I have to check this terminal, make sure you guys practice hard and show me those cool weapons! I really wanna see!” They seemed to perk up at the mention of their weapons, and rushed off into the large open field where Edge stood. The Training ground was a large flat land of grass where different electronics where built into the grounds, such as turrets, battle AI, and some larger machinery as well. Most of the workout equipment and dummies had been set up towards the back of the field.

 

Making her way to an empty patch of grass she pondered for a second making sure this was the right spot. Turning back to face the brothers, she watched as the began creating bones from their magic, and Lilly's skin tingled with the magic in the air. Focusing back to the ground, Lilly put her hand out towards the grass.

 

“ _ Command Protocol; Terminal Training Grounds System Update. Release.”  _ Lilly's eyes and coolant strips glowed as she spoke, the ground making a loud positive beeping noise as it shifted. The grass seemed to rise, a small square patch of it rising up as a silver metal terminal rose from the ground. It was shaped almost like an ATM machine, the front part of it had a screen and keyboard where she could access everything in the training grounds.

 

“Alright let's see, I wonder how the turrets are doing. I'll set 4 of them up so I can get some evasive maneuver practice in, then we'll add two AI units in the back to work on offense for today.” Lilly pressed a few buttons and a small cord curled from the side of the terminal like a snake. Plugging into her wrist, Lilly's eyes and coolant lit up red, signaling she was preparing a battle mode sequence for her training. As she ran the code through the terminal, she glanced around to check on the guys.

 

Blue was standing there slightly hunched over, panting and wiping sweat from his eyes. She had a few scratches here and there, and seemed to be worn out. He had a large bone staff in his hand, and had a few more bones coming out of the ground around him.

 

In front of him, Edge stood smirking as he held what looked like a large battle axe in his right hand. The weapon was gorgeous, the base being red bone, but the headpiece was two gaster blaster heads with the blades connecting in their mouths, forming the axe head. There was a small spiked ball on either end of it to complete the look. 

 

_ That weapon fits him perfectly, I wonder if they've each crafted their own weapons by hand? It's gorgeous.  _ Lilly had to stop herself from gawking, knowing it would fuel his ego a little too much.

 

Standing to the left of Edge was Papyrus, two large sharpened orange bones in each of his hands as he and Edge stood staring at Blue. He had a few orange bones surrounding his back in a semicircle. Neither of them seemed worn out, but Blue seems to be struggling with whatever exercise they were working on. 

 

As Lilly turned her attention back to the terminal, she began picking out the different ammunition types. Going for the rubber bullets instead of real ammo. If the brothers were going to be nearby she didn't want anyone getting caught in possible deadly crossfire. Rubber bullets would bruise anyone up pretty badly, but nothing serious of course. She typed away quickly, programming both AI units to wield knives for closer hand to hand combat. As she continued typing, she suddenly heard a loud scream that startled her from her thoughts. She quickly unplugged the cord from her wrist, her battle mode still activated as she rounded the side of the terminal. 

 

“LILLY LOOK OUT!” Papyrus was the one who was screaming, and it was directed at her. As she looked in their direction, a set of about 10 red and orange spiky bones were flying at her at an alarming speed. Quickly acting Lilly decided she would have to destroy the bones, if she didn't there was a possibility that they would damage the terminal and risk setting off some of the equipment. 

 

Lilly closed her eyes and tuned out the screaming of the Skeletons in front of her as she thought of the command she wanted. As her body tingled with the technology running through her, she opened her eyes, the red ring in her iris flashing dangerously as she focused on her target.

 

“ _ Alpha B.M. Level 1. Defense. _ ” As Lilly spoke, her right arm shifted as an intricately designed set of armor formed over it. She held her ground as the bones flied at her, and within in seconds reached to where she was standing.

 

However, it was over before anyone had even realized it. She was now standing closer the them with a long shining blue double bladed sword protruding from the armor and where her hand should have been. It acted like a deadly extension of her arm. The bones had stopped in the air and were now falling, almost disintegrating to the ground from where Lilly ha sliced them all into thin pieces. Lilly had moved at incredible speed and cut the bones as she flew past them, making sure to cut them small enough there wouldn't be a mess. Turning back to the dusted bones, the magic slowly dissipated as they slowly disappeared from the ground. 

 

“Well, that was easier than I had thought. Guess I didn't really need this then.” Lilly sighed and she swung her arm up, pointing the sword to the sky as it slowly began retracing into her arm. The Armour slowly peeled away, fusing back into her skin as the metals bonded once again with her frame. Her body still hummed with the technology pulsing against her skin, and her coolant and eyes were still a deep red.

 

“MISS LILLY...THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET SO FAST? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WEAPON? WHERE DID IT GO? DID YOU MAKE IT TOO THATWASSOFREAKINGCOOLOHMYSTARS-”

Blue had bounded over to her, followed behind with Edge and Papyrus. 

 

“BLUE YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT QUESTIONS TO BE ASKING. ARE YOU ALRIGHT MISS LILLY? NONE OF THE BONES HURT YOU DID THEY?” Papyrus came to your side, putting his hands on your shoulders. He was looking down, and seemed to be shaking slightly. 

 

“I'm completely fine Paps, nothing to worry about. I'm trained specifically for these kinds of accidents, no harm done.” Lilly smiled at him and rested her hand on top of his large gloved ones.

 

“SHE LOOKS OKAY PAPYRUS, I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT IF SHE COULDN'T DEFEND HERSELF. NOT TO MENTION IT WAS CRAZY COOL! MWEH HEH HEH!” Lilly smiled gently at Blue nodding at him, but Edge spoke up.

 

“YOU SHOULD ALSO BE APOLOGIZING BLUE, BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO DESTROY THOSE BONES LILLY WAS PUT IN THAT POSITION. DO NOT FORGET HOW WE GOT TO THIS POINT!” Edge snarled at Blue, and he seemed to shrink back like a wounded puppy. 

 

“S-Sorry Miss Lilly…” He spoke softly. 

 

“Guys I'm serious it's okay! I'm a literal fighting machine built to withstand this sort of thing. Cutting those bones up and defending myself was nothing at all, I promise all of you.” Lilly pleaded, trying to help them feel better, but it only seemed to make her feel worse as Papyrus spoke.

 

“BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE TO CONTROL MY MAGIC YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED OR EVEN WORSE. THIS ISN'T A TIME TO SUGAR COAT IT THAT WAS A SERIOUS MISTAKE MISS LILLY.”

 

Papyrus seemed like he was on the verge of tears, and Lilly's heart lurched. She had to let him know it wasn't easy to kill her or even injure her for that matter. Seeing him this upset over something so simple for her to fight off made her feel guilty for worrying them.

 

“THE CINNAMON ROLL IS RIGHT. WHILE BLUE WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED THEM IN THE  _ FIRST _ PLACE, WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO REACT QUICKER TO DISPOSE OF THEM BEFORE THEY COULD COME THAT CLOSE TO YOU.” Edge had spoken up from beside him. His eyes were cast the the ground and his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing them this upset made her chest ache. This was not their fault! It was just an accident, accidents happen! Not to mention they probably couldn't hurt her even if they tried.

 

“Guys, you can't hurt me. It takes a lot of damage to hurt me in any way. I have an incredible healing and regeneration factor in my body. I promise you, you are okay and that I'm fine too. Here, watch.” Lilly stepped back and pulled a knife from her pocket. Opening it up, she showed it to them and quickly slashed across her own arm. A deep 6 inch gash appeared and both Papyrus and Blue let out a gasp. They didn't move however when they watched as underneath the blood her skin stitched itself back together, the folds of muscle and tissue reached out to itself as the line completed disappeared from her skin within a matter of seconds. Only a bit of blood was left, and she quickly wiped it off on her black pants. Not like it could be seen anyways. Showing her arm to the group she tried to explain again.

 

“I'm not a human, although I may look like one, I am far from it. I am built to withstand even anti tank missile rounds in case of combat. I really appreciate the apologies and concern, but they wouldn't have put me to be your Overseer if they didn't think I could handle myself.”

 

“B-BUT I COULD HAVE...MY MAGIC…” He stuttered again, not looking her in the eyes.

 

Lilly put her hands on either side of his skull, lifting him to look at her. 

 

“I would always, 100%, tell you if you ever hurt me or made me feel unsafe Papyrus, and you have never done any of those things to me. I promise.” Lilly looked him in the eyes and he stared at her, before she pulled away. 

 

“That goes for you too, Edge and Blue. I'm tougher than I look, I promise.” Edge watched her carefully however, not giving away anything from his facial expression. Something seemed to have pique his interest, but Lilly brushed it off.

 

An uneasy quietness fell between them, and Lilly was growing more and more nervous. She had to do something to prove to them she would be okay, otherwise if the time came for her to really have to defend them they would lose their minds worrying about her. 

 

Looking at the three, she suddenly remembered the terminal off to the side. That was it! She could run through her combat training and prove she could handle herself. If they could actually witness how easy it was for her to fight and defend herself, it would probably ease at least Papyrus’s mind.

 

“How about this, I have to do some combat training anyway, so you guys can watch while I run through my drills. If even after all that you guys still don't believe me, I'll let you guys do whatever you want to make you feel better. Deal?” Edge seemed to perk up a bit when hearing this, and Lilly grinned. Papyrus and Blue looked uneasy, but nodded their heads. 

 

“NYEH…ALRIGHT, BUT NO MORE HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THAT, IT WAS KINDA SCARY…”  Papyrus rubbed his arm and you nodded your head. Watching someone split their arm open probably wasn't the best way to go about that, now Lilly was thinking about it.

 

“ALSO, IS THERE A REASON YOU'RE RED NOW INSTEAD OF BLUE MISS LILLY?” Blue questioned. Lilly realized her body was still in battle mode, but that was fine considering she still had to train.

 

“Ah yeah, the colors of my strips and eyes change depending on what emotion I'm feeling, but red indicates my battle mode as well as anger sometimes.” 

 

“WHAT OTHER COLORS CAN YOU DO?” Papyrus seemed to light up at the color scheme she was able to alternate between. She walked with the three out to the back of the field as she explained what she had to Stretch about her varying emotions and rainbow color palette. 

 

“SO THEN IF YOU GET SUPER EXCITED IT SHINES A LIGHT BLUE? OR IS IT THE SAME BLUE? OR ARE YOU JUST EXCITED ALL THE TIME LIKE ME! MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue  questioned at rapid fire.

 

“Well I would say its a close call, but definitely a brighter blue. And no, blue is just my base color because it absorbs heat really well! Not to mention its a mentally stimulating color too.” Lilly pointed her finger matter of factually as she spoke. She was enjoying this, getting to spend time with the three of them, even if it started out a bit rough.

 

_ That voice from earlier...the pain was the same feeling I got back when speaking with the guys when we first met, as well as when I spoke with Stretch. I wonder if its related in any way. I'll look into it later. _

 

Lilly stopped, nodding to the skeletons to keep their distance. 

 

“Alright, go ahead and stay back, I'll be a bit far away but the turrets and AI are programmed to only fight me and will not target you. However they shoot rubber bullets so please be careful not to get within the line of fire. They don't do any serious damage but they sting like a bitch.” Lilly chuckled and walked off, mentally laughing at the faces Blue and Papyrus made when she cussed. She felt bad, but at the same time thought it was pretty funny. She had a potty mouth and didn't care too much.

 

“YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT HUMAN, YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DO.” Edge had an evil smirk plastered on his face, and they way he raked his eyes over her form made her shiver. She was going to be in trouble if she didn't put on a show here. However, Lilly thought she might want whatever devious scheme Edge had planned with a dirty smirk like that.

 

_ Shit shit shit focus Lilly remember, they can smell your perverted ass if you lose focus! _

 

“GO MISS LILLY!”

 

“YOU CAN DO IT MISS LILLY!” 

 

Both Papyrus and Blue shouted cheers in her direction as she got closer to the area she needed to be in. She smiled and waved, stopping when she felt the distance was good enough. 

 

“Alright Lilly, time to kick some ass.” Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself as she readied the command protocol to activate the training session.

 

“ _ COMMAND PROTOCOL; X04 TRAINING LEVEL 1 DEFENSIVE AND OFFENSIVE COMBATANTS ARENA.”  _ Lilly's voice boomed with power as it echoed with electricity. Without a second thought, Lilly shifted her arms into large claw like appendages. Her arms stretching out and widening at the hands as they almost touched the ground. They were shaped like long rounded stretch balloons with no fingers or defining shape at the end. They were a malleable metal material that was like an extension of her skin. They turned completely white with little red circles on the inside of the palms. They looked like giant kitty paws at first, until the deadly 12 inch blades extended front each end where her fingers would be placed. Her hair flowed around her body as the electricity in the air crackled as she stood combat ready, her eyes glowing a deadly maroon that radiated precision and focus.

 

The grounds were eerily quiet, but Lilly new better. Activating her ‘Float ’ skill, she lifted and hovered above the ground, surveying where the 4 turrets may come from.

 

As soon as she lifted off the ground however, 2 turrets burst forth from the ground directly in front of her. 

 

“Tch-!” Making a small noise of irritation, Lilly teleported behind them as the rain of bullets flew from their massive double barrels. The barrage of bullets kick and ripped the grass up from the earth but they quickly corrected their direction, whipping around to greet her once more.

 

Shielding herself with the massive paws, she began slicing through the air at incredible speed, cutting through the rubber bullets like butter as the red ring in her eyes pulsed.

 

As she shielded herself, Lilly's heightened eyes caught a glint of movement in the reflection of her metallic arm. The other two turrets were emerging forth behind her at 4 o'clock and 8 o'clock. Keeping one hand in front of her she swiped through the air with ease, directing her other hand to block the second set of turrets. 

 

Lilly decided to set off another one of her skills, quickly creating a large 10ft circular red barrier to her 8 o'clock turret, while fending off the other three with her razored claws. As the bullets poured in, her hands seemed to fade in and out of sight from the speed as the split bullet shells piled up in front of her.

 

As the turrets kept pouring in, Lilly soon felt herself growing bored. This was just as much as she had expected from a level one training course, but was beginning to wonder where the AI units were. As if right on time, the two humanoid looking AI bots burst forth from the ground, directly on each side of her. This caught her off guard, but she was quick to act. Grabbing the arms of both AI she jumped into the air, a small crater being left behind where she had been standing. She spun quickly throughout the air using the bodies of the AI to shield her as she made her way back to the ground. 

 

Before she could however, the AI bots had pulled their knives and were know slashing against her arms in an attempt to break free. Cursing under her breath, she used the momentum to throw the AI into the turrets, and pushing herself back onto the ground. As she landed, the AI were now rushing at her, both wielding Bowie knives in their hands.

 

The turrets had seemed to have finish their rounds for her defense training as they slowly disappeared underneath the ground. Their barrels release large amounts of smoke and the ends of them burning a deep red from the sheer amount of heat generated. Lilly turned her attention back to the AI  who had begun circling her, the two holding their knives close to their chests and they stalked her. 

 

The first one to her left lunged, and Lilly took no time in swiping the Bowie knife from it, curling her body around its back and wrapping her legs around its neck. She was sitting up on its shoulders now, and the AI stumbled with the weight of her on top of it. Lilly plunged its own weapon into its neck, using her free clawed hand to grab the entire head of the AI. The end of the paws were large enough to completely engulf the head of the AI. In one swift motion, Lilly had ripped the AI’s head clean off, a few of its spinal components coming out with it. Black mechanical fluid sprayed from the mutilated decapitated body, coating some of Lilly's face. Thankfully nothing on her cute outfit. 

 

Lilly heard Edge whistle from the side, almost impressed. Either that or he probably felt bad for the poor thing. Glancing back the guys she noted the looks of awe and interest on Blue and Papyrus’s face. Edge seemed to have a grin of satisfaction on his face, and Lilly felt a rush of excitement rush through her. Turning her attention back to the second AI, she smirked filled with new vigor.

 

The second AI ran in after her, and using its fallen comrades body, she flipped off of the corpse pushing it with her feet into the oncoming attacker. The second AI stumbled as the dead AI’s body tumbled into it, then into the ground spewing the black liquid. Stunned for a moment from its comrade’s impact, it regained its composure and ran at her again.

 

Lilly stood ready once more and the AI began swiping at her with deadly precision as it aimed for her vital spots. As it went to try and stab her in the chest, Lilly ducked to the side and grabbed its arm, twisting it around and flipping it over her body into the ground. The force of the impact caused the ground to crumble in a crater around its body, and Lilly took the chance to stand on its back with its arm twisted behind it. 

 

With an animalistic snarl, Lilly's eyes and coolant strips glowed a deep maroon as she poured strength into her leg and arms. As she pushed with her foot into the AI's back, she simultaneously twisted and pulled at its arm. A sickening crunch was heard as the AI's back caved in and her foot pushed straight through reaching the ground, while the mechanical humanoid’s mechanical arm twisted and snapped before eventually pulling clean out of the shoulder socket.

 

Lilly leaned back and let out a satisfied huff, tossing the dead AI’s arm off to the side. Pulling her foot from the cavity of it’s chest she hoped from the crater. Blinking a few times, she deactivated her paws and turned off her battle mode. Her arms retracting and turning back to their normal color and appearance. Looking back at the mess she decided to call for the maids to get the bodies of the AI’s cleaned up. Flicking her wrist upwards, she mentally dialed the utility maids and sent a quick message explaining the training grounds would need a clean up ASAP. As it sent, Lilly walked back to the group, wiping some of the black fluid from her face. 

 

“So guys, was that good enough for you to realize I can handle myself?” She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of the three skeletons. 

Both blue and Papyrus seemed a bit shell shocked and kept an unblinking gaze on her. Lilly shifted a bit uncomfortable before Edge stepped forward and spoke, snapping them out of their dazed expressions.

 

“ALL IN ALL YOUR TECHNIQUE IS GOOD AND YOU FORM WAS PERFECT. HOWEVER I DO FEEL AS THOUGH WHEN YOU WERE ATTACKED BY THE AI IN THE AIR YOU DISREGARDED THE FACT THAT THEY ALSO HAD WEAPONS WITH THEM. WHILE THIS WOULD BE A PROBLEM FOR A NORMAL HUMAN WHO HAD SHORTER ARMS, THE LENGTH AT WHICH THEY WERE AWAY FROM YOUR BODY SEEMED TO POSE NO ISSUE AS THEY COULDN’T REACH ANY VITALS. IT IS STILL SOMETHING YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO. IF THEY HAD A RANGED WEAPON RATHER THAN A MELEE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN AT RISK FOR GREATER INJURY.” Edge articulated his points well, and Lilly genuinely appreciated the feedback. It was nice having someone there to criticize her right after her training rather than waiting a week for the report to come back from H.Q. He had a good point, If Lilly had programmed them to have a gun or ranged spear of some kind, her air tactic would have been a little more difficult to pull off. 

 

“Well, I really appreciate the advice Edge, I mean it. I knew subconsciously that they'd only be wielding the bowie knives  since I programmed them that way, but in the heat of the moment it was definitely something that wasn’t going through my head. I’ll keep it in mind next time I’m fighting them.” Lilly nodded happily to him.

 

“THAT WAS SO AMAZING MISS LILLY! THE WAY YOU KEPT SLICING THROUGH ALL THOSE BULLETS AND RIPPED THE HEAD OF THAT ROBOT OFF COMPLETELY! IT WAS SO COOLOHMYSTARS!” Blue gushed as he stood in front of her, the stars in his eyes almost spinning from his excitement.

 

“I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD FIGHT LIKE THAT MISS LILLY, IT WAS INCREDIBLE! YOUR SKILLS ARE DEFINITELY ON PAR WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus pointed to his chest proudly as he spoke, and Lilly giggled at him. They were just too precious and really had no idea.

 

“So, I’m out of the clear right?” Both Blue and Papyrus nodded eagerly at her and Lilly smiled knowing that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

 

“Good, I just wanted to make sure you guys knew I-” Lilly was cut off however by Edge speaking up as he walked closer to her.

 

“HUMAN, I DON’T THINK I EVER GAVE YOU  THE OKAY THAT I THOUGHT YOUR SKILLS WERE ACCEPTABLE.” As he walked over to her, he towered over her short form. Lilly shrank back, smiling nervously. 

 

Oh dear god this is bad…

 

“Uhhhh but I thought you said my form w-was perfect…?” Her voice squeaked at the end, and Lilly stood still as Edge leaned over into her face. He leaned close into her ear, and as Lilly went to step backwards away from him, he put on of his large gloved hands on her shoulder. It wasn’t rough or aggressive, it just kept her in place. She shivered.

 

“I Want You To Stop By Our Apartment Later For Your Punishment. I’m Guessing From The Smell Ashtray Left On You Yesterday You Won’t Have A Problem With It.” He ordered in her ear, a low whisper that sent a tingle up her spine and through her legs. Lilly had pink dusted on her cheeks, and stepped back quickly.

 

“S-sure...I don’t mind…I-if you’ll excuse me I have to g-g do...a thing over here now!” Lily stammered as she watched Papyrus look at her confused, while Blue seemed to have a slight grin on his face that Lilly didn’t like either. Edge merely smirked at her and she teleported away without a second thought.

 

Teleporting herself to the top of the second level of the Abdiel Garden, Lilly slumped to the ground as she put her face in her hands.

 

“God dammit why do they insist on TEASING MEEEEEE!!’ Lilly hollered into the air. She sat down, her knees curled to her chest as she sucked in the warm misty air from the garden. She remembered the warmth of Edges breath against her ear and neck, and her face lit up once again as a slight heat ran through her nether regions. At this rate the whole place would smell like her scent if she wasn’t careful.

 

“Damn him for being so smooth and tall, this is some stupid mother fuckin’ bullcrap…” Lilly’s potty mouth ran wild as she kept sitting with her head on her knees. As she was lost in embarrassing thought, she didn’t have time to notice the figure creeping up behind her. 

 

As she finally stood up, brushing herself off, she turned and let out the shrillest squeaking scream of her life. There, stood Red, looming over her with a wide grin. He went wide eyed at her shriek, before she finally stopped and stared at him out of breathe and clutching her chest between her breasts.

  
  


《 × × × 》

  
  
  


Red

 

“GOD DAMMIT RED YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKIN’ HEART ATTACK YOU BUTTHOLE!” 

 

He busted out laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Good god he seriously scared the shit outta her and she calls him a fuckin’ butthole? With that potty moutha’ hers? This chick was a riot, and Red couldn’t help but keep chuckling as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. He finally looked a her, her face in a cute pout as she crossed her arms. It perked her breasts up as they seemed to disappear under them.

 

“Sorry doll, ya just to easy ta tease ya know that?” He grinned mischievously as he leaned over to look at her. She huffed and turned to walk away, but Red reached out and snatched her arm before she could get too far.

 

“H-Hey! What’s with you Red…?” She looked up at him confused but he only grinned as he pulled her in close. He pulled her against his chest and leaned over to brush some hair from her face as she pressed into him. He leaned close to her ear and blew against it and she let out a startled squeak. There it was, the smell of chocolate and firewood just as he had smelled yesterday. The damn ashtray had it all over him and it made him want to lose his mind with how she smelled like him too.

 

“Ya know...I had a feelin’ you were sensitive but...somethin’ as little as this huh? Ya really just a tease huh~” He purred against her ear. Se probably just wanted to get into bed with all of them and then fuck them over later. Lure them in and then dust them.  While he had felt a bit more at ease with hearing her defend them to G.E., it still didn’t mean she didn’t have an ulterior motive to all of it. Slight anger rose in the back of his throat but he was going to put it to the test.

 

“Red. Let me go.” Her voice was short, but he could feel the heat coming off her her next to his head.

 

“But why doll, dontcha wanna just mess with us? Gettin’ to bed with everyone then fuck us over later~” He had a venomous sweetness to his voice, but as he nibbled on her earlobe she was standing perfectly still now, not making a noise.

 

“I SAID ENOUGH! GET OFF ME!” She shoved him, and hard. He stumbled a few feet back landing on his ass as he stared at her in shock. Was she being serious right now?! He could smell her sex practically calling to him, so why now did she decide to act like a prude? Red was pulled from his thoughts as Lilly stepped closer, looping two fingers through the ring on his collar as she yanked his face up to hers. 

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck how attractive you think you are, how smooth you are, or even how big your mother fucking cock is either. I will never, and I repeat fucking NEVER use any of you just for sex or let you treat me the same. I may be fucking sex deprived but that for sure as fucking hell doesn’t mean I’m going to let you get away with calling me a whore. Let alone a fucking  _ killer _ .  _ Do I make myself crystal fucking clear Red _ .” She growled in his face making him shiver, the ring of blue flashing red for a few seconds as it waived in her eyes. Red was sweating bullets now and blushing slightly. What in the actual hell is with this chick? She sighed and let go, Red falling back again before finally standing up and patting his shorts off. She really knew how to get under his bones, but it only made him angrier. 

 

“I get it, I’m not trustworthy, I look human but I’ve got weird powers that puts everyone on edge. I know you witnessed some of my...Outburst in the hallway while talking with G.E. and I don’t blame you in the slightest. But don’t you ever come into my Abdiel Garden, my home, making fucked up assumptions like that. While I’ve got nothing against whores, it isn’t my kinda thing. However, I especially will not stand for being called a killer or have any of you assuming that’s my end goal here.” He saw her flinch, even if it was only for a second. She kept her back turned slightly, looking at the ground with her fists clenched.  

 

“Aight, then please enlighten me. What is ya endgame here with everyone? Cause ya already know way too much about us. It’s a little unnerving for some random girl to know everything about ya while we ain’t got shit on you.” Red scoffed at her.

 

“I don’t know  _ everything _ . You guys are your own person not some internet personalities. While I have a few of the basics I’m not shallow enough to just assume everything the internet tells me.” She rolled her eyes and began walking off. The upper level they were on was a wide open circle made of dark black stone and pebbles mixed with concrete. There were trees and plant life everywhere along the walls, and a stream that wrapped around the edges as it led to a large waterfall. They had to be at least 60 or 70 feet up from the lower level. Red followed behind her as she walked to a small storage unit off to the right, unlocking it and digging around for a second before closing the door again. She had two large bags in her hands, one that read fish and the other birds.

 

“Help me feed the animals and we can talk some more. You do remember we are supposed to have a small meeting anyways later right?” Lilly glanced at him, and he stifled a laugh. The bags were big enough she had to struggle to peek out from behind them. He had a feeling a certain set of assets were also making it difficult. We walked over and grabbed one as she sat the other down. Grabbing a handful of the bird feed, he looked at her a bit confused. The fuck was he s’posed to do with this?

 

“So uhh...do I just like, pelt it at them or do they come get it? That shit will probably knock em’ out the trees though if I do.” Red asked seriously, worried a bit about it. He still wasn’t too familiar with everything up here considering they’d practically been in solitary confinement for the last two and a half years. He glanced at Lilly, who was gently sprinkling the fish food across the top of the stream water. She glanced over at him when he asked and she stood up right, suddenly bursting out laughing. Red felt the heat of embarrassment rush across his cheeks. 

 

“Th’ hell so funny?!” He huffed angrily.

 

“AHAHAHA- oh my god! AHAH- *cough* Oh Red that was hilarious! Haha, no, y-you don’t pelt it at them! *cough* J-just lay it out all over the ground and they’ll come get it..!” She was wheezing and talking between fits of laughter and had tears going down her face. Red couldn’t help but think about how cute she looked. He grinned a little, even if he didn’t want to. Laughter was the best medicine after all. Gently sprinkling the food on the ground, Red watched as several different types of birds rushed all over the ground, chirping and squawking happily over the seeds. There were birds of all kinds, and while the guys had a few books back at headquarters to read through about the world they were in, he couldn’t figure out what some of them were. As if she read his mind, Lily walked next to him and grabbed another handful, tossing it out the the flock.

 

“Those over there with the big wigs and red, blue, yellow and black feathers are Scarlet Macaws. Very intelligent and fun. The smaller ones next to them are called Antbirds, I have a lot of those. The ones with the crazy long beaks are toucans, there are only a handful in here.” As Lilly pointed out the different types of birds and what they mostly ate around the garden, Red couldn’t help but keep listening intently. The knowledge of all the different animals and birds that Lilly had placed around the garden as well as some different smaller species such as a few rabbits and squirrels.

 

“So then, how about instead of me just rambling on you ask some questions and we can go from there as we walk around the upper floor and make our way over to the lower one?” Lilly leaned over looking up at him. 

 

Red nodded, unsure of what he should ask. Where th’hell was he ‘sposed to start? There were tons of questions he had, but from the brief explanation Stretch had given him he knew there were a handful of things she physically couldn’t tell him. A small pang of guilt ran through him as he considered where to start.  He figured he go with the basics, some back story may shed a bit more light on the situation.

 

“Well then, how’s bout ya tell me how ya ended up here in th’first place dool?” Red and Lilly had stopped to check out some of the different types of fish that had gathered at a small pond area at the back of the second level. 

 

“Well, not much of a story. I was just at home chillin’ with ButterBean my cat and suddenly there was a loud knocking on my door. G.E showed up with some bodyguards and started explaining the situation to me about two years ago now.  I don’t know his real name, G.E. are just his initials for green eyes because that was the only notable thing about him. He’s never corrected me or given me his real name in all the time I’ve known him so it’s just what I say.” Red listened intently as she explained to him what she had previously explained to Stretch yesterday.

 

“And ya just went and accepted th’ offer like that? What the hell sweetheart, seems a little crazy to me.” Red looked at her like she was insane for accepting something so shady so quickly.

 

“Well, when you live in a world where just waking up to keep going everyday to work for two jobs that use you for cooperate gain, I didn’t exactly have much to lose.” Red was taken back by how little she seemed to think of herself. 

 

She was willing to throw her whole life down the drain for the possibility she could have everything she did now. What if it had gone wrong? What if her body rejected the tech and she had died? What would their Overseer have been like then? If they hadn’t have gotten so lucky with finding Lilly there was no telling what sort of racist piece of shit they could have ended up with. Red thought back to the first time they met, and then to the incident in the hallway. Had it been anyone else, they probably would have been killed for pulling that stunt on their first encounter. She seemed so calm however as she spoke, like it had no bearing or effect on her life.

 

“Aight then, how’s bout you tell me why ya so keen on bein’ friends with everyone then.” 

 

“Well, I was lonely. Plus, You guys are all super sweet and I already saw you as my friends even before I saw you in person. So for me, the feeling never went away, but I’m not naive enough to believe you’d all just be my friends from the get go. Although, Blue and Papyrus seemed pretty excited.” She giggled and Red’s heart jumped for a second at her smile. God he needed to calm down, she was just some interaction deprived human!

 

“Yeah well, cream-puff and blueberry always been that way..” Red mumbled gruffly.

 

“I will say, you guys being so tall definitely threw me off. Normally you guys would have stood about 5’4 or so, give or take a few inches here and there.” Lilly seemed to be looking off somewhere, but he could tell she was blushing. She stood fairly tall for a human girl, but to hear they were perceived as shorties in this world? It made him laugh in his head.

 

“What, ya gotta thing for tall guys now?” Red leaned over in her ear teasing her a bit. She honestly just made it too easy.

 

‘N-No! It’s just...I’ve never...dated anyone taller than me or been around many guys that were taller than me…” She quipped, it made him grin more.

 

“Well ya got pretty lucky wit all of us then, I mean I’m at least a little over six foot last I checked…” Red leaned over her again, trying to get a look at whatever face she was making.

 

“Oh well good for freaking you…” She grumbled.

 

Walking around to face her, he got low to her face again. 

“Aight dollface, tell me then, how many guys ya been with? In every sense of the question.” Red playfully questioned, but he was curious. A rack like that? Well in two years there at least had to be some dude or chick she was fucking on the side.

 

“....wo….” She spoke low enough he couldn’t hear her.

 

“Sorry doll, wha’was that”? He held his hand to his non-existent earlobe, leaning in grinning evilly.

 

“Two! Two dammit, the last relationship I had ended four years ago, the one before that was a high school relationship that lasted less than a month. Happy?” She stuck her tongue out of her mouth while she turned a cute pink. Red was honestly surprised however, in all these years she’d seriously been alone, not even a few booty calls here and there.

 

“Well, I’d figure you for at least the lil kinky type with the piercings and what not. Did that one hurt by the way?” Red poked her between her eyes where her bridge piercing was, and she jokingly smacked his hand away.

 

“I am kinky for your information, and no, the only one I ever got that really hurt was my medusa piercing on my upper lip here. I have four more, one in the middle of my lip next to my snake bites, both side of my nostril and a second bridge. My ears are pretty decked out too, just haven’t really had the time to put all the jewelry back in.” Red’s eyes widened as she listed them.

 

“Damn doll face didn’t see you as the type for liking pain that much!” Red whistled at the end of his sentence.

 

Without a second beat, Lilly replied.

 

“Oh I don’t, but stabbing people has severe consequences so I figured I’d just stab myself and save the trouble of jail time.” Red deadpanned for a second, before busting out laughing.

 

“J-Jesus christ kid ya really got a fucked sense a humor ya know that?!’ He said between breaths.

 

Lilly giggled at his reaction and just nodded.

 

“You learn to get used to it.”

 

“Alright next question.”

 

“Shoot.” Red and Lilly sat down on a bench in front of the stream, overlooking the first level. Lilly pushed up the sleeves of her jacket to her elbows, showing off the blue coolant strips across her arms and wrists. 

 

“Didja’ design all this by yerself..? How long have ya been here by yerself?” She shifted uncomfortably for a second and Red felt guilty again. What was with this pain in his chest and why was he so concerned about her answer?

 

“Well, about two years give or take, and yeah, I designed everything and got the whole place set up. There were workers hired of course to help the process along, but after the place was built the maids didn’t arrive until about a month before you all arrived here. So I’d say completely alone? Almost a year. I’m used to it now though. It honestly feels weird to have you all here with all the craziness going on.” Lilly chuckled a bit at the least part, but Red could see the pain in her eyes and the waviness in her voice as she spoke. It made his soul ache, and it sent a wave of uneasiness through him. He wanted to hug her, comfort her. Like seeing an old friend after a long time of being away. He had no idea why he was feeling this way towards her, but it made him shift over closer to her as he listened.

 

“Didn’t you make any friends or anythin’? Whatabout’ the maids?” 

 

“They’re all racists who are only in it for the money and benefits. I’ve tried interacting with them and explaining more about the situation but they only end up looking at me like I’m a psycho. Not everyone plays video games and I’ve yet to find anyone who knows about Undertale.”

 

Red scooted closer again, now touching her shoulder. Dear god she was so soft, why was she so soft?!

 

“Aight then whatabout’ old friends or family? I know ya said ya didn’ like talkin bout it, but I’d like to know more if ya comfortable…” How did this turn into him beggin’ to hear more about her? Red mentally scolded himself as he was almost pressing into her now, just wanting to feel her touch.

 

“I just…” She paused, sighing hard. “It’s just very hard to explain, is all.”

 

“I’m listenin’ dollface. I happen t’know a thing or two bout’ rough pasts.” Red smiled a bit at her, but the scrunched up face she was making didn’t go away. She sighed heavily rubbing her face, before leaning in close to her knees.

 

“My family...they were super religious. Very invested in going to church, prayer in the morning, afternoon, night, before all meals, ect. My father had a strict belief that you were to follow the bible exactly as it was written. Some of the old testament stated that women were not allowed to speak during church, that we were to submit ourselves to our husbands or fathers without question, as was the lord's will. Women were to always keep their heads covered, if we did not we were to shave our heads, if we wore anything men wore or vise versa it was an abomination unto god, we were only fit to bear children and obey our husbands.  If a woman gives birth to a male child, she is unclean for seven days. If she has a female child, she is unclean for 14-66 days, and my favorite,  god would not permit a woman to teach or have authority over a man; she must be quiet. The rules were cruel and became more and more strict as I grew up, but it eventually always got worse.” Red stared in shock for a moment. He had a basic understanding of Christianity from his universe but he had no idea this God and their bible could be so cruel. The blatant sexism was astounding. 

 

“And ya family just...went with this??” Red watched as she kept her head rested on her arms and knees, staring out to the second level with an empty look in her eyes. Red’s soul ached.

 

“Yeah, mom never said anything against him, willingly took regular beatings from him, who in turn, would both beat my sister and I. If you were disobedient,  stubborn, rebellious, cursed at them, or if you struck them, it was actually punishable by death penalty. So instead, our father would just beat us and call it mercy. The problem was, anything could be classified in his eyes as disobedient, stubborn, or rebellious. You could breathe wrong and he would beat the shit out of you, didn’t matter. He just hid behind religion so he could abuse us.” She kept the same blank look as she spoke and Red wanted to reach out and hold her. Maybe...he should.

 

She suddenly looked at him, her eyes glossed over with the same dead look and Red felt his breath hitch in his throat as his soul thrummed angrily against his chest. 

 

“Are you sure you want to know more? It’s not...It’s not exactly the best story. It’ll leave a nasty taste in your mouth.” She smiled sadly, and Red just nodded waiting for her to continue.

 

“Alright. I think everything began to escalate once he lost his job. He had gotten laid off but didn’t think the unemployment was enough so he had to find other ways to make money in his spare time. Something that would keep a solid income but still let him relax, drink beer and get shit faced every night.” Red suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach the more she spoke.

 

“My sister was older, and helped my mother out with the chores. Father saw that as enough hand work around the house so that just left me. He decided that at the ripe age of four I was attractive enough to be sold around to the neighbors for profit. He sold my virginity for a little over five grand to a guy down the road.”

 

Red felt his world stop as the words came out of her mouth. She was fucking prostitute out, by her own fucking **_father at as young as four_ ** . Red felt like he could explode with fury, but contained himself as Lilly continued. Red knew it was only going to get worse from here.

 

“As the word got around that he was selling a cute little girl to those that had the money, the more he made, and the more I was sent off for sometimes weeks at a time if they paid up. Then when I got home I’d get beat until I couldn’t see or move. Eventually he had a few clients who had a bit of a more...aggressive approach. So he upcharged those that wanted to be rough with me. He just said stay away from my face and they’d have a deal. This went on until I was 17. I was left with a lot of scars, but nothing that would last very long. Each time I’d get home he would beat me for not being a virgin and make sure I knew that no man would ever lie with me because I’d been soiled. That it was because of me that I was being used every night by the men down the road. If I had just accepted God into my heart this wouldn’t be happening.” Lilly’s face was now buried in her knees, and Red was shaking with rage. He did the only thing he could, and wrapped his arms tightly around her small form. Lilly tensed but eventually relaxed in his grip. She leaned over, her body shaking hard as she wrapped her small arms and hands around the inside of his jacket.

 

“...you smell like mustard…” The words caught him so off guard his rage settled momentarily. This girl...After all that she wants to make a comment about his smell, of course she would.

 

Red chuckle deeply petting her hair.

 

“Hey, ya  _ mustard  _ known it was gon’ be smellin’ like that sweetheart.” She giggled a little against his ribcage and it sent a warm tingle through his soul. Red had no idea what to make of this girl, sitting here spilling out a story that shoulda been written in a horror story, not real life. No wonder she seemed so apprehensive to speak about her family. They weren’t being held captive and used against her, they were just the worst of the worst, lower than shit that Red just wanted to torture slowly and rip their organs out of their bodies. 

 

“I’m least’ glad ya got outta there girly. Did ya least giv’em hell fore’ ya left?” Red looked down at the top of her head, waiting for her answer. They had to have at least got what was coming to them, right…?

 

“I...I paid a heavy price when I was finally able to leave four years ago Red. A heavy, heavy price that I’ll carry with me for the rest of my life.” Lilly seemed to just sink into his chest further the more she spoke. Red pushed her forward looking at her seriously.

 

“Lilly...what happened.” He said in a low voice. He had to know. They’d already taken everything from her, what more fucked up shit had they done to her?!

 

“I-...its really not...it’s hard..” She stumbled over her words as she rubbed her arms. As Red watched, her skin seemed to sparkle, but there was something under it that caught his eyes. The faint outlines of deep scars.

 

“Does it gota do with’em scars a yours…?” She seemed taken back as she looked down at her arms.

 

“Y-You...can see them?” She seemed almost hurt as she spoke.

 

“I mean I can only see the outlines, but they don’t look like cat scratches darlin’...” He said slowly.

 

She seemed dejected at his words, like she had been purposely hiding them from everyone.

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter much now if you can already see them...Another warning, though. They’re not...they’re everywhere okay? When I said I paid a high pice I mean it.” Lilly stood, turning away from him as she whispered something to herself.

 

“Just don’t...I don’t know don’t scream or anything I guess…” Red chuckled at her words.

 

“We all gotta fair share of scars darlin’, ain't nothing-...I cain’t...handle…” Reds words slowly slipped away however as she turned around. Her skin wasn’t as light now, and he started at her legs first.

 

There were jagged marks across her legs poking out from behind her thigh highs. He could see the through the stockings as they were a deep ugly purple that ran for almost 11 to 12 inches in different directions. They must have hit bone with how deep and wide they were. There were smaller ones littered around them, given her legs an unnatural shape. As he trailed to her arms, they were the same there as well. They wrapped around her coolant strips and left indentations in her arms, her skin looking almost bruised. But what really caught Red’s eye was when he traveled upwards to her face. Lilly was looking at the ground with a concerned and stressed expression. There was a nasty scar that led from the bottom of her chin across her lip that gave her a feral snarled look. The scar trailed her cheek above her ear and disappeared into her hairline. Red kept his eyes hard on her studying it. The jaggedness of the scars suggested something homemade and a struggle. At least she hadn’t gone down without a fight.

 

_ That’s my girl. Least she gave them hell in return it looks like. Waitta minute...she aint my girl really...but something about her least givin’ em hell makes me feel a bit better. Fuckers deserve way worse though…  _ Red though angrily. He wasn't sure why he felt so possessive over her, but he'd make sure to ask Stretch about it later. He may have some insight after yesterday's incident.

 

“Ya father do that shit to ya…?” Red asked calmly, trying to keep the rage out of his voice. The question came out more a snarl, and Lily flinched.

 

“Yeah...The day I told them I was leaving and had an apartment lineup for myself he lost it. Said I wasn’t ever going to leave and he would make sure of it. The cops were called and he was arrested. I didn’t press charges, just had a restraining order for life set in place. I just wanted to be left alone.” Lilly sat back down, sighing heavily as she rubbed her face, messing with her lip piercings absentmindedly. 

 

“Why the hell wouldn't ya press charges?!” Red looked at her dumbfounded. Dude could have at least gotten close to life for the shit he'd done. 

 

“I didn't want to see him anymore. He's already taken so much of my life and time away, I wasn't about to give him anymore of it.”

 

Red huffed annoyed, but understood her reasoning behind the decision. 

 

“Honestly I never expected to open up to you guys this quickly if I'm being honest. I didn’t mean to unload on you Red, I know you barely know me.” She gave a quick smile and Red shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m th’one who asked, only right ya get to talk a little. We’re gonna be stuck her for who know how damn long, may as well get to know ya in the meantime. Side’s, I gotta thing for  _ pretty flowers _ like yerself.” Red winked, and she let out a little giggle at the pun. She paused again, suddenly looking over at him in worry.

 

“Have the others seen my scars too..?” She looked at him, the slight nervousness obvious across her features.

 

“Y-yeah, sorry doll. Whatever ya usin’ to cover ‘em with works pretty well, but in the right light ya can see the outline of ‘em.” Red looked down again at his feet, holding his fingers interlocked resting on his knees.

 

She let out a sigh of frustration, but otherwise remained silent.

 

Red glanced back at her, and she still seemed lost in thought. Whatever device she had used to cover the scars with she had turned back on, as Red could no longer really see any of them. He couldn’t get the image of her face out of his mind however. The deep gashes that were jagged across her face and body had obviously been not properly taken care of since they had left such ragged edged and marks across her. He wondered if she had avoided treatment for them. Was this why she was so lonely? Growing up with such brutal scars had probably made her an outcast among other humans and played a heavy role in her behavior. Red wondered if this was why she had latched onto them so quickly, so desperate for interaction and someone else’s touch that wasn’t brute force or sexual assault. Another pang of guilt wracked his soul, and Red flinched. His soul shouldn’t be flaring up this badly. He touched his ribcage gently, wondering if she had her own soul as well. Had anyone offered to show her? Red hadn’t checked her stats either. He wondered if he could. 

 

It would be a slight invasion of privacy, but Red was too curious for his own good and he knew it. Glancing over, he checked her stats.

 

**_‘Lilly’_ **

**_LV 26_ **

**_HP 25000_ **

**_AT 15560_ **

**_DEF 12540_ **

**_EXP  2107_ **

 

**_‘AGONY’’_ **

 

Red tensed at her high numbers. Someone with this much execution points...What in the actual hell had she been doing during all this to get such high stats? WIth that much HP she was impossible to kill. Her stats seemed insane, and Red began sweating as he kept his eyes trained on her. The word below her stas confused him as well. He had never seen a stat sentence just as one word before. Generally the stat sentence reflected what your soul felt or what was going on through the person's mind. Her threw him off a bit, giving him more questions than answers. He had to know more, he had a sinking feeling none of the others had checked her stats or figured this much out yet. If they found out there was a good chance they would attempt to kill her on the spot. He had to find out more before he went to find the others to fill them in.

 

“Lilly...this trainin’ ya went through after ya implants...did they make ya... _ kill _ people..?” Red nervously spoke the question, afraid of the answers. She flinched again, but spoke up.

 

“Yeah. I was put through rigorous training and many men died at my hands. I refused to kill anyone the first two months and endured a lot of torture while they tried to get me to cooperate. They eventually discovered they could override the code in my body and tech to get me to do what they wanted. I was forced into different battle modes as I fought men, mechs, turrets, and they tested out different weapons on my body through endurance training. You...Checked my stats huh? I wasn’t sure I had any. What do they look like…? Is it...bad? My EXP…?” As Lilly looked over at him, the words under her stats changed.

 

**_“I’m a failure. A killer. Untrustworthy. Disgusting.”_ **

 

As Red stayed silent, he nodded his head slowly. She winced and her face twisted up again. She looked away quickly and kept her head down. Red thought he had seen something fall from her face as the words changed again.

 

“ **_IT HURTS. KILLER. AGONY. BEAST. IT HURTS.”_ **

 

Red stood quickly, grabbing her in his arms, he couldn’t stop himself before his body seemed to have moved on its own.

 

“You’re none of those thing sweetheart, I promise. Anything these stupid mother fuckers at headquarters made you do, that ain’t you, ya got me?” Lilly was pressed to his ribcage again, and she began to shake. He felt a chill go through the air, looking up as the dome of the garden darkened and rain from sprinklers above came pouring down on top of them. There were small special effects of thunder in the background and Lilly wracked a sob against his chest. He almost hadn’t heard it over the noise of the rain.

 

“I promise, it ain’t ya fault...I don’t think you’re a killer, it alright…” He pet her hair as she sobbed, the rain drowning them both out as he watched her stats change one last time.

 

**_“AGONY”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GODDD THE ANGST! THE FLUFF! THE TEASINGGG!!
> 
> I'm gonna make chapter seven a bit more light hearted and fun, so get ready for some FLUFF! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!
> 
> Links to the comic and battle mode!
> 
> http://lil-kittykatie.tumblr.com/post/184221325429/chapter-snippet-from-chapter-6-coming-soon
> 
> http://lil-kittykatie.tumblr.com/post/184221349379/lillys-battle-mode-chapter-6-preview
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone BTW for almost 100 KUDOS and almost 1000 views! I cannot believe 5 chapters in and we've gotten so far, thank you everyone for your encouragement!
> 
> <3


	7. Not a Chapter, just need some advice guys!

__

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter update. I'm currently working on chapter 7 as we speak, but I wanted to ask as it seems the story may do better if I do it this way. 

 

Would you guys prefer shorter chapter around 2-5k words so I may be able to update sooner? Or do you enjoy the longer chapters I'm writing right now? The story and detail will be the same but it will just take longer to get through everything, however I would probably be able to update a bit more frequently. I just don't do well writing short chapters so one chapter would probably be separated into a few parts at a time. I could definitely give it a go but I don't want my writing to suffer because of it.

 

Also, I may from here on out only write the story from Lilly's perspective and just take votes on certain parts everyone wanted to see from the different skels perspectives. I've got like 15 to 20 different skels that are going to be showing up and trying to write them all is going to drive me insane lol

 

Please leave a comment on this and let me know how you guys feel! Thank you so much and follow my tumlbr to see art and small updates about the story, as well as ton of fan art n shiz

 

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lil-kittykatie>


	8. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly opens up to some of the Skellies before have her feelings shit on. What the actual fuck is happening? Lilly wants to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE BITCHES! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!
> 
> In all seriousness guys, thank you so much for the support, the love, the kudos, and sticking with me while I tried to get this chapter out. I had a serious case of writers block and just couldn't give you guys something half-assed. I wanted to write something I was proud of and I can say I am actually happy with this one!
> 
> My life has been a fucking roller-coaster these last few months but I am not gonna give up on this story! (I've got like 3 fucking arcs planned lol)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Open Wounds

 

 

After a short time of crying against Red’s chest Lilly leaned back, sighing and wiping her eyes.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to unload so much onto you Red. It's not fair to force you to listen to my problems and comfort a crying mess." Lilly chuckled.

 

"Hey, hey! I wouldn't have asked ya ta tell me unless I wanted ta know dollface. Ain't nothin' to be sorry for. Ya seem like ya bottle up way to much fucked shit anyways, ya gotta let it out sometime or another." Red shrugged and pulled her in for another hug, to Lilly's shock. Was he being nice because he wanted to be? Or because he was scared of her? Lilly had no idea, but she couldn't pull away from his jacket regardless. 

 

"...Thanks a lot Sans...I mean it…" Lilly mumbled. She felt him tense for a second at his name, but quickly relaxing.

 

"Hehe, anytime sweetheart, and ya know I really...really like hearing my name come outta ya mouth like that. S'nice." Lilly glanced up at him but he was looking away, a small blush covering his cheekbones.

 

"I don't mind calling you guys by your names, even if it gets a bit confusing. I know who you all are so it's not really difficult for me if you want me to." Lilly stepped back, her wet clothes clinging to her body tightly. She shifted slightly, looking up at him smiling. His eyes seemed to go wide for a moment as they darted across her form. She looked at him puzzled and was about to question him when he spoke up quickly. 

 

"U-uuuhhhh well ya know that sounds great but I gOTTAGOSEEYALATER-!" And with that Red teleported away quickly, leaving specks of red magic in the air. 

 

Lilly blinked a few times, confused at his sudden change and reaction. Was he embarrassed? She shrugged and decided to head back to her own apartment to change, quickly teleporting to her own room. She would ask him about it later.

 

As nice as Red had been, it had thrown her off. She had a sinking feeling it was due to her stats. While he wouldn’t out right tell her what they were, she knew it had to have been pretty bad. He had been sweating and his eye lights darted around nervously after she asked.

 

Lilly sighed as she glanced down at her dripping clothes. It felt like changing her clothes a lot around the brothers would be a recurring theme. A part of her didn’t mind however since she’d get to try out many of her new clothes she had yet to wear due to being so busy with everything else around the grounds. She grabbed a comfortable outfit and changed quickly, picking out a simple red long sleeve with laced up shoulders and back. She grabbed some black shorts and thigh high red socks. She finished the look up with thigh high combat boots, a red bell choker, and two red ribbons on the back of her head to hold up some small tufts of her hair. She knew it wasn’t the most practical outfit for working out in the garden but she would make sure to have the right gear to avoid getting any dirtier.

 

Walking back out with her cellphone in hand she decided she’d need to finish up some of the to-do list before lunch time if she wanted to get anywhere. Reading it over once more, a flash of Edge’s words ran through her mind.

 

_“I Want You To Stop By Our Apartment Later For Your Punishment. I’m Guessing From The Smell Ashtray Left On You Yesterday You Won’t Have A Problem With It.”_

 

Lilly shivered as she remembered his warm breath across her neck and ears, god she was really gonna regret it if she went. She might regret it more however if she didn’t. She had planned to visit them anyways from her to-do list, but she decided she’d save it for last. Right now she needed to gather some of the produce from the garden and get it sent off to the kitchen. She quickly teleported to the storage area in the kitchen and snagged a basket from one of the top shelves. Teleporting again, she arrived outside in front of the large produce garden. She was going to try and gather as much as she could and have the maids make preserves and freeze some of it to make sure none went to waste. Lilly was hoping to have the maids use some of it for dinner tonight. 

 

The produce garden was filled with as many vegetables she could find as well as different fruits. She had a few trees imported to insure they had apples, pears, oranges, cherries, mangoes, avocados, and even bananas. She had an assortment of veggies, with carrots, potatoes, onions, okra, lettuce, celery, cabbage, broccoli, and green beans. There was a row of blackberries and some blueberry bushes as well. There was an herb section off to the far left corner where she would head last. Walking over to the small utility shed she geared up with some knee pads, gloves, and a shovel to get the veggies out of the ground and not mess up her boots or hands.  As she began plucking some cucumbers from their vines she slowly made her way through the fields, a small sweat forming on her brow as she realized the sun was reaching about mid day, and she would need to make sure the maids had gotten lunch ready.

 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead she flicked her wrist up, opening her call log and sending a quick message to the kitchen maids to come to the garden and grab some of her veggies and fruits to add to today's lunch and dinner. As she stood there, she noticed a figure walking towards her from the entertainment building, she shrugged and kept plucking more fruits from the tree she was under. Grabbing the best looking apples and pears she could find, she used her hover command to float closer to the top of the tree to grab the bigger ones. Lost in thought, she studied one making sure it had no spots before someone called out to her.

 

“Heya kiddo, you seem to be _apple-lying_ a cool command to get up there.” Looking down quickly she noticed Sans standing at the bottom of the tree, looking up at her and grinning at his pun.

 

“Well I _peel_ this was the best way to do it.” Lilly chuckled as she floated back down with the basket in her arm now full of fresh ripe fruits and some veggies. Sans chuckled at her pun and watched curiously as she landed in front of him. He was wearing his same old hoodie and t-shirt combo, but he had on some nicer looking sneakers rather than slippers. Lilly had to look up at him due to their height difference but enjoyed his company nonetheless. He smelled like ketchup and melted snow, with something nice and musky like a small amount of cologne under it all. It made Lilly want to reach over and curl up against his chest. Lost in thought, Sans spoke up and startled her back to the conversation as she blushed lightly.

 

“Didn’t realize ya could do so many cool tricks, got any more?” He asked quizzically.

 

“Yeah a few, but I would hate for them to get _spoiled_.” Lilly raised her basket while lifting an eyebrow, which seemed to stupify Sans for a second before he busted out laughing. Lilly grinned and his laughter caused her to giggle. It felt nice to hear him laughing so genuinely. 

 

“Wow kid, didn’t know ya had a knack for being punny!” He wiped away a metaphorical tear as he spoke.

 

“Well of course, my sister would never stop with them when we went to the supermarket so now I’m stuck with way too many in my own head.” She walked around him, looking around for the maid that was supposed to be heading this way soon. She didn't feel like getting into the conversation about her sibling just yet. She felt she had said enough with Red earlier to settle her emotional distress for a while. She hadn't realized what it was actually like to open up to someone other than her Cat. It was nice, even if Red may have only listened because he was cautious around her. Even after the talk with him however, Lilly couldn’t help but feel she was sharing too much all at once. 

 

“Well, whatcha got all them for anyways? This is a pretty _grape_ garden ya got here, would even put Asgore’s to shame.” He followed behind her as they weaved in and out of the different rows of the garden. Lilly chuckled and smiled at his fruit puns as they walked. They headed back towards the front as she let her fingertips graze some of the different plant leaves. A soft breeze brushed her bangs from her face and she grinned.

 

“They're hopefully for lunch and dinner. I figured it’d be nice to have some fresh stuff every now and again, not to mention I can freeze some of this and make jam from the fruits. Even wine if we want.” She put the basket down on the ground by the small tool shed as she undid the straps on her knee pads.

 

“Hm, alcohol from a fruit sounds like it would be fun, but it looks like ya already got so much it be bad of me to _wine_ about it, huh?” Lilly snickered at his comment as she took her dirty gloves off.

 

“So, whatcha need Sans?” 

 

“Oh, well I was just gonna see if you were cool with havin’ that meeting yet. If you need some time to clean up or something I get it, but we were just gonna chill in the lounge area of the game building if you wanted to come join us. I think Papyrus, Edge and Blue are exploring the game room right now anyways.” He pointed to the building he’d come from with a thumb over his shoulder.

 

“Ah yeah, I don’t mind! I just need to figure out where the heck this maid is, I called her a bit ago and she still isn’t here to grab these from me…” Lilly looked down at her wrist annoyed before switching the call log open.

 

As if right on time, the maid in question whirled around the corner suspiciously. Lilly eyed her for a moment before handing the basket off to her. She nodded politely and hurried off.

 

“Looks like we had an audience.” Sans said bitterly. 

 

“I’m not surprised. Most of them are curious but racist at the same time, then have no concern for ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!.” Lilly shouted the last bit in her direction, loud enough she knew the maid would hear her. Sans raised his eyebrows at her comments but otherwise stayed quiet.

 

“I plan on doing some scouting here soon to see if I can find some not-shitty-racist-asshole- maids. There are too many of those here.” 

 

“I’m honestly surprised we’re even lucky enough to have this. It’s way beyond what we thought was ever going to be given to us, that’s for sure.” Sans chuckled at her choice of words, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets as he spoke.

 

“Well it’s 100% the government's fault for trapping you all over here so they sure as fuck better treat you right.” Lilly huffed and crossed her arms. She glanced at Sans and noticed his smile seemed tight, and she frowned.

 

“Sans, we are definitely going to get you guys home, no matter what. Even if I have to do it all myself I’ll find a way, I promise.”

 

“Promises always get broken kid.” 

 

“Not if you make them pinky promises.” Lilly smiled. Sans looked at her for a second before laughing and shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Alright, ya got me. Rule of _thumb_ though, be careful what kinda promises ya make.”

 

“If it’s with you guys...I don’t think I’d mind.” Sans hadn’t said anything as she looked over the large garden area, the wind whipping at her face gently. She wanted to do what she could for them, it was all she had left.

 

“Alright, guess we should head off then!” Lilly clapped her hands together and motioned for Sans to follow her and they walked back into the Game building together. There in a few of the lounge chairs where Stretch and Red, both making small talk and sipping on their respective choice of condiment.

 

“Heya guys.” Lilly waved awkwardly at them, and they both nodded and gave back a small hey in return.

 

Lilly stood towards the doors, turning and looking at all three of them, and her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she saw all three of them looking at her. There was a mix of curiosity and hesitance in their eyes. 

 

“Aight kid, I didn’t tell em’ nothin’ ya told me back in the garden that was personal. Figured it wasn’t my story to tell. I figured since we had that talk though...we should go ahead and have the meetin'. We already filled Sans in on everything though about ya coolant process and how ya got here. We should probably start from there.” 

 

“Ah, Thanks Red. That means a lot to me, truly.” Lilly smiled softly at him. Red looked off to the side mumbling something to himself while sipping on his bottle. Lilly could see the faint blush on his face. 

 

“So kid, we have a few more questions if you wouldn’t mind answering them for us?” Sans kept his eyes locked on you, his smile seemed tight.

 

“Anything I can answer I will, As I’m sure you know the problem with my programming and that some things I literally cannot speak on.”

 

“Of course. So, we know your stats are really high, mind if we take a look?” Sans mused.

 

Lilly shifted uncomfortably for a moment, but nodded. Sans seemed to let out a breath he was holding and let his eyes fall over her. His eye seemed to glow a bit as he shifted over her form, but his eyes suddenly went wide as he stood angrily glaring at Red.

 

“You told me they were high Red but what the _actual fuck is this_?!” He hissed, waving his hand over at her. Stretch did the same, his eye glowing a fiery orange before he made a sound of annoyance.

 

“Sorry flower, those are some pretty ridiculous stats ya got. Mind explainin’ how ya got em’?” Stretch’s voice was low, and her heart sank a bit. She sighed, circling her fingers together. Suddenly the pretty gold trim along the walls now looked really interesting as she tried to avoid their gazes.

 

“When I finally recovered enough to train after receiving my abilities and tech, I was told my training would be harsh but was for my own good. It started out as combat basics, self defense, simple combat tactics, ect. Well, once they deemed me passable enough to move onto the next stage, things got really out of hand really fast. It started off with larger machines, turrets and more difficult moves as they pushed my abilities as far as they would go. Then they moved on to where I was fighting large groups of soldiers, and at first it was just meant for me to immobilize them…” Lilly rubbed her arm, finding that her skin seemed to burn even though she wasn’t fighting or using the coolant.

 

“One of the higher ups decided this wasn’t enough and wanted to push my abilities even farther. They said I was useless if I couldn’t kill, so they decided I would need to in order to become a better soldier.” Lilly shivered as she remembered some of the training she engaged in that ended up with the deaths of many people.

 

Sans made an irritated noise at her words and sat back down in one of the chairs as Stretch only leaned against his. Red kept his eyes locked on her but said nothing, so she continued.

 

“It started off with smaller groups of men and women but always increased the numbers. Casualties meant nothing to them as long as they got there stupid fucking results. For the ‘greater good’.’” Lilly used her hands to make quotation marks in the air at the last words, emphasizing the bullshit statement. 

 

“II just gave up and accepted it because if I tried to argue I was punished. Do you know what they do to a person who has infinite regenerative abilities and wants to be defiant? It’s a long process and they don’t stop until they’re sure you’ll obey. I eventually learned that each time I entered the training grounds that I would send many men and women to their graves, and if I wanted to argue then they’d just sedate me and I’d wake back up in the lab. I eventually had no choice and participated in the training willingly.” 

 

Lilly’s voiced cracked as she squeezed her arm hard. She could feel her nails digging into her skin as she spoke through the memories. Lilly had long ago accepted that if there was a hell, she’d have a front row seat. While she had much remorse for the lives she had taken, apart of her was so much happier knowing she was hear now with all of them. That’s what made it so much harder for her mentally. The selfish desire to be standing where she was now even at the cost of many innocent lives. The fact that she felt terribly guilt ridden, but not enough to really regret what she had done to a certain extent only proved her right.

 

“Fuck…” Stretch breathed through his teeth. 

 

“Yeah, fuck is right.” She sighed.

 

“No, fuck is what ya _do_.” Red grinned evilly. Lilly blinked before laughing out loud, she really needed that. He helped break a lot of the heavy feeling in the air.

 

“Thanks Red, I needed that.” Lilly had a stupid grin across her face.

 

“I think we all did.” He replied.

 

He was right, it was a lot of heavy information that they would need time to process. While she didn’t explain anything in depth, she was hoping it was enough to explain her stats.

 

“So these command protocols you have, they’re like, code?” Sans changed the subject, wanting to dig for more information. She wasn’t surprised, but his smile was still tight and there was something in his eyes that almost felt like pity. Stretch kept his head down, taking a hit off his vape. 

 

 _Wait where the hell did he even get that?_.

 

“Yes. From my understanding the way this tech functions is through a mix of code, tapping into my brain signals, and the biological make up of my body. It essentially send the code through my brain which in turn uses the molecules in my body and matter in the air to warp it the way it needs. So if I need a gun, the code send the signal and the tech uses the matter around me and my body to form it. Though I need to have the blueprints in my code to be able to make it. Some of the stuff they gave me was honestly just overkill, but they also made some custom blueprints that worked better with the coolant.” Lilly rubbed her thumb over her other hand, giving her now sore arm some rest from how she was gripping it.

 

“Is there anyway we can take a look at the code..?” Sans prodded. He had at some point stood up and was closer to her now, only a foot or so away from her. There was a flash of curiosity and worry in his eyes. Lilly felt scared now for some reason. Was he going to try and shut her down? Experiment on her and try to strip her of everything she had…? She didn't think he would go so far, but if his background was the same as they had theorized from the game then Sans would be smart enough to be able to pull it off. She would be stupid to underestimate them, even if she could beat them in hand to hand combat. When it came to smarts, they out did her by a huge margin.

 

“I- uh...I don’t know…?” Lilly stammered, looking over to Stretch and Red. Although they both seemed to have the same curiosity in their eyes. 

 

_God dammit don’t look at me like that..._

 

“Look, we know ya nervous doll. How’s bout instead we just take a lookit them coolant strips then?” Red stood, as did Stretch as they both walked over towards her. She felt even more on edge now, but didn’t see the harm in at least letting them check over the strips. Her scars had already been seen by both Stretch and Red, adding Sans to the list wouldn't hurt. Yet something felt off in the air, and it made Lilly's head spin a bit.

 

“Uh, alright...I don’t see why not.” Lilly pushed the sleeves of her red shirt up to expose her arms fully. She held her arms out to the three and they walked over, Sans taking her right hand and Stretch taking her left.

 

Lilly immediately felt the tingle of magic rush across her skin, one of the reactions she had a feeling would happen. After all, this technology was directly meant to fight against their magic. She was surprised however to see how little it hurt, but instead felt nice as her skin tingled. 

 

Sans and Stretch both ran their bony hands across her arms, feeling over the coolant glass as they inspected it. Lilly bit her lip, the feeling of being touched so gently was throwing her off. She could feel the slight heat trying to build between her legs, and she fought it with every ounce of her being. Sans seemed to notice the feeling of her skin was off and he jerked his attention to her face. 

 

“Lilly, are these scars from the surgery?” He seemed extremely concerned, but Lilly knew the real reason was a lot worse. When Red and Stretch looked at her curiously, she realized she never actually explained _how_ she got them, just that she _had_ them. Red knew her father had done it, but not the gory details of the encounter with her drunken father.

 

“I’m not...I’m not ready to tell you everything, but no. My father did this to me when I finally left home all those years ago.” She looked down, turning the skin cover off to expose her scars fully.

 

Sans had the same reaction the other two did, sucking in a sharp breath as he looked over her face. Red and Stretch both had deep anger etched across their faces. Neither looked at her as Sans ran his finger tips over her facial scar.

 

“Oh, holy shit...Does it-does it hurt?” 

 

“Sometimes. Like phantom pain, but I can’t really feel anything where the scar tissue is at. I think most of the nerves were destroyed when it happened.” Lilly kept her eyes downcast, afraid to keep eye contact with them. Sans stayed silent as he looked over the skin on her body, before she finally turned the skin hologram back on.

 

“Sorry, it just makes things a lot easier if I have this on. People tend to stare at me looking like this, so adding scars to the mix just makes everything like 100 times worse.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, we all have our scars, some worse than others. Never be ashamed of who you are. If this makes you more comfortable however I won’t stop you.” He gave a little smile, and Lilly blushed. That was the first time she had heard that from someone

 

Red coughed and Sans quickly mumbled something with a light blush on his face before Stretch quickly changed the subject. Lilly knew they still wanted answers.

 

“So this is made of some kind of flexible glass? Did they not tell you what it was all actually made of?” Stretch spoke, looking at her with a relaxed face. They grabbed a hold of her arms again and began to inspect it like before.

 

“No, they just explained what most of it did but I was never given any specifics.” Lilly kept her head down, watching them run their hands over her as she stayed silent. A blush coming over her face with how close they were to her. She could smell Stretch’s and San's scents, they were strong and made her feel fuzzy. It was intoxicating yet she had no idea as to why.

 

“They feel pretty solid, not what I was expecting in all honesty.” Sans chuckled as he knocked on the top of the glass and Lilly jumped. Her face a deeper red now as he looked at her in surprise.

 

“S-Sorry! Just not used to that feeling.” She mumbled softly.

 

They both laughed and Lilly pouted at how they seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

 

Without warning, Red was behind her and pushed her hair out of the way while lifting the back of her shirt up. Lilly let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment as he only chuckled deeply behind her. 

 

“Don’t worry doll, just checking these out on the back here.” Red spoke in a low voice beside her ear.

 

“Um, okay.” Lilly had no idea what to do now. She stood there awkwardly with her arms out while they ran their hands over her coolant strips and she honestly felt kinda dumb. Red only seemed to be looking over her back while she stood waiting to see what he was doing. Were they going to even learn anything from this or did they just want to look over her for fun? She couldn’t tell. They were each concentrating on different parts of her body and Lilly was getting a little overwhelmed. Was this okay? Would they hurt her? Were they just curious? Lilly had a lot of questions but Red spoke up from behind her before she could ask.

 

“Tch, this ain't gonna work, ya too short dollface. Sit over there in one of those chairs with ya back t’us.” Red commanded, and Lilly nodded obediently.

 

“Your back and stomach have the most it looks like, we’ll look at those first then your legs. It should be fairly quick. We’ll ask more questions while looking them over.” Sans said calmly, and Lilly walked over to try and get comfortable in the chair.

 

Sitting with her knees slightly apart, she draped her hands over the top of the soft chair, her ass sticking out farther than she would have liked. She looked back over her shoulder to see if this was okay, but she could only make out a few of the blushes from the guys as she sat there. Their eyes were obviously _not_ on her back and her face burned. This was a very compromising position and while Lilly normally wouldn’t mind, she just couldn’t shake the feeling of nervous embarrassment from herself. She didn’t have much experience posing and had never sat so provocatively before.

 

“I-is this...okay..?” 

 

“Yeah flower, that's damn perfect.” Stretch seemed to say through clenched teeth, which only furthered her confusion.

 

“Alright, we’re gonna need you to un-clip your bra and pull your shirt up over your head.” Sans seemed cold as he spoke, and it sent a shiver through Lilly. Well, so much for trying to keep her cool.

 

_They are seriously going to be the fucking death of me...This is too much for day two…_

 

Lilly obeyed, pulling her shirt over her head to rest on top of her breasts while trying to reach around and undo the clasp of her bra. Lilly normally didn't put her bra on this way and rarely took it off like this, so she was struggling to reach the clips. Her fingers barely reaching them as she tried to find them in annoyance. 

 

“Tch, I’ll do it damn it…” Red’s voice came from behind her, and she felt his cool fingers hook around the clasp as he expertly undid it. Oh god, she knew he had to have been experienced if he knew how to work it that quickly, the bra straps falling loosely around her sides as she waited for their next moves.

 

“So, these are connected to each of your vertebrates? And these small holes in the middle are the insertion points, right?” Sans asked. Suddenly she could feel a hand running up and down her back, Sans finger tips grazing over the pairs of coolant points on her spine. She shivered lightly, but nodded to his question. 

 

“Each hole is where the needles are inserted for the coolant process to take place, the same on my wrists, stomach, and thighs.” 

 

“Is that not painful as hell…?” Stretch asked concerned.

 

“Sometimes, but for the most part I’ve gotten used to it. They just kind of burn if I move too much when it happens, like an IV in different parts of my body”

 

“Well damn. They seem to be pretty sturdy, but considering what they’re attached too I’m surprised at how large they are. Seems like a weak point though all things considered.” Sans was now tracing his thumb over L3, one of her Lumbar vertebrates close to her ass. Lilly stifled a moan in her throat, resting her head against the chair top. Lilly thought she heard him swear under his breath but couldn’t focus on much right now. She felt a few of them shift behind her before feeling another set of hands on her. One of them gripped her hip while feeling over a few of her thoracic spine pieces. Lilly bit into her lip hard, the touches sending waves of warmth through her legs and back. This was much more intimate than she had pictured it. She tried to stay professional as she sat there but damn it was getting difficult. 

 

“This triangular piece is also interesting…” Sans voice piped up as he used both hands to run his fingers over the larger back piece right by her ass. The piece was a small triangle with three insertion points, the metal around it thicker than the other parts of her coolant areas.

 

“T-That’s another insertion point, it's used to give my system updates because of how it's directly connected to everything.” Lilly tried to steady her breathing, but having them this close to touching her ass and tracing their hands all across her was driving her crazy.

 

After a few minutes of light touches, she heard no more questions from the skeletons as they stayed eerily quiet. She felt the same weird shift in the air as her head spun a bit. Lilly went to move and ask them if everything was okay when she suddenly felt a firm grip on her ass.

 

Lilly squealed loudly, teleporting over to the other side of the room without a second thought.

 

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling erratically as her eyes darted from the three skeletons crouching around the now empty chair. 

 

“What the hell you guys?!” Lilly hollered. She was trying to calm herself down but watching them all stand up and slowly look at her sent another jolt of tingles down her spine. Whatever was happening, that smell in the air, it was driving them a little too crazy and bold for her liking. She couldn’t let a repeat of what happened with Stretch happen with all three of the here. There was no telling what might happen to her. 

 

The three of them chuckled deeply as they stalked towards her, their eyelights all glowing wildly.

 

“Looky here dollface, we ain’t gonna hurtcha’, we just wanna play for a bit…” Red seemed to growl the last few words as he smiled.

 

“Years, it’s been years since I’ve been that close to a woman and ya expect me to not take _ass_ vantage of it? Heh…” Sans spoke deeply. Lilly shivered, she wanted to enjoy this with them but something felt so wrong about it all; the air was thick and the looks in each of their eyes spoke more words than they did.

 

“Sides’, cigarette already got his turn, it’s only fair we get one too…” Sans spoke again.

 

“I think you all need to cool down...I get it, this is really hard but I don’t want to ruin our friendships before we’re even friends.” Lily panicked, feeling the urge to teleport again to the game room to find their brothers. Maybe their brothers could talk some sense into them. Regardless, she was going to either have to play a game of teleport tag with them or find another solution. She cursed herself for letting them find her bedroom so early on.

 

“We were literally just having some hard and emotional conversations soooo getting handsy seems like a shitty idea…” Maybe she could bring them back down from whatever cloud they were apparently floating on. However, their responses we’re making her chest tighten up.

 

“Honey the only friends we’re looking for are the ones _with benefits_ …” Stretch drawled as they grew closer. Lilly pushed herself further against the wall as she felt the sweat begin to form on her brow. She was nervous, but his words stung. 

 

_What has gotten into them? Their acting like total dicks, when not even 5 minutes ago they were being friendly and sweet! Assholes are fucking bipolar!_

 

“Y-you...you don’t mean that…” Lilly stuttered, suddenly speaking had become very difficult as she tried to restain the emotional hurt in her voice. She wasn’t just here for a quick fuck as much as she wanted it. Lilly was still holding on to the idea that they could all be friends, spend time together and grow closer. Not including their bodies, not yet anyway.

 

Lilly realized what she thought and mentally rolled her eyes as she scoffed at herself. 

 

_Real smooth brain, as much as I would definitely like to...be with them intimately, that can’t be happening anytime soon. Especially considereing they are stomping all over my fucking feelings right now._

 

“And what would ya say if we told ya it was? I mean ya aren’t really here because ya like us, ya just wanna hang in the bone zone for a bit, dontcha? Not like we mind it much either!” Red chuckled. He now stood only two or three feet from her, as well as Stretch and Sans.

 

Lilly chest lurched hard and she grabbed at her shirt roughly. Her breathing was becoming uneven and her head was spinning. Her chest hurt so much, why _did it_ hurt so much? They only wanted her for a quick fuck and nothing else…Were they fucking with her? It felt like she was going crazy, one minute they were fine and the next they’re acting like wild animals stalking their prey. What made it worse was she wanted to enjoy it and felt like she was fighting against everything she wanted! Going back and forth like this was making her head spin. Now they were just pissing her off and hurting her feelings. They were going to be stuck on these grounds for a while and they didn’t wanna be friends? It was going to be a very difficult few months if that was the case.

 

“You don’t...I wanted to be friends with you all. Did that mean nothing to you?! I exposed myself to you! I showed you parts of me not even the sun had seen! Spilled my heart because I trusted all of you and you shit all over it! I’ve never been more comfortable with anyone in my entire life then being around all of you, the trust I built with you guys in less than two days should have shown you how much I cared for you all, but I guess it doesn’t matter to you does it? I’m just some fuck toy.” Lilly hissed. Her coolant strips burning as the colors swirled around under the glass. She felt the ugly deep purple rear its head as the sadness seemed to seep into her core.

 

“Well honey if ya couldn’t tell, we ain’t too interested in bein’ friends…” Red’s grin seemed to hold something sad underneath it, but he seemed to freeze as soon as he spoke. All three of the skeletons faces falling as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Whatever was clouding their judgment seemed to have disappeared as they realized what was said. Lilly blinked a few times and stayed quiet before they suddenly began sweating and getting more nervous.

 

“U-uh...he doesn’t mean that flower, we still wanna be friends!” Stretch reached out trying to comfort her, but the attempt was gone unnoticed as Lilly’s brain registered what Red said.

 

“R-R-Right! I don’t mean nothin’ by that sweetheart I swear! I definitely wanna be friends with ya!” Red stammered quickly. He was backpedaling so quickly Lilly thought he might crash. She felt kind of numb, but the shock was wearing off quickly.

 

“You don’t gotta worry about it Lilly of course we would be friends with you-!” Sans words were drowned out now as Lilly felt her vision fading at the edges. The pain she was feeling wasn’t something that could be healed with any magic or medicine. This was a deep rooted, old and festering pain that had been building for many years, the wear and tear on her soul becoming more and more obvious. Lilly tried to shake her head, pushing the nasty thoughts away, but they reached out and grasped her mind, digging and rooting themselves anywhere they could. It was that voice from earlier, that stupid fucking voice.

  


_They don’t want to be friends with a freak_

_Freaks don’t get friends_

_Why would anyone -love you- be friends with you_

_Murders don’t deserve that_

_Manipulators don’t deserve that_

**_You_ ** _don’t deserve that_

  
  


“Lilly…?” Sans spoke gently, resting his hand on her shoulder. A sudden burst of energy knocked him backwards, causing him to land on his ass with an ‘oomf’.  Lilly’s body was wracked with an angry sob as she processed the words, the swirls of dark purple and black consumed her coolant strips. She had no idea what was happening as the emotional turmoil of the day seemed to seep into her muscles. 

 

The mix of them all there was too much for her little heart to handle. The one thing she wanted had been ripped from her before she could even consider it a possibility. What was the point of it all? Everything she had gone through, all the things she suffered through to stand with them was just fucking shit on. Red and the others had crushed it under their feet like a bug. They had made it obvious that they only wanted two things from her, information and her body.

 

_They-...they only see me as a means of escape...from this hell hole and reality. I was so willing to give in, spilled my guts out the first chance I got in less than two days because I clouded my head with the images I made of them. I’m so god damn stupid._

 

She had to leave, go somewhere and cool down. She was panicking way too much and the words from Red and her own mind were bearing down on her shoulders. She could tell they were trying to speak to her but Lilly didn’t want to hear anymore of it. She didn’t know whether to be angry or sad, but she did know she just wanted to leave this fucking room.

 

“Fuck. You. All.” She hissed through her hot tears. Lilly glared at the three skeleton’s now watching her with nervous eyes. They were helping Sans from the floor while she stood with her back straight, looking up at them.

 

_Doesn’t matter if I’m fucking short, I’ll still scare the shit out of them._

 

“I wanted to grow closer with all of you so badly, but it seems I let it cloud my judgment. Just hours ago Red had me at my most emotionally vulnerable, Stretch has already taken some of my body, and now you wanna shit all over my fucking feelings like I’m some worthless whore. Well fine. You thought I was going to be some cold heartless bitch then fine, I’ll fucking give you one.” Lilly snarled as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face.

 

They tried speaking up to say something but had been cut short by the ding of the elevator behind Lilly. She whirled around, coming face to face with the other three brothers. Edge was the first to step out, looking over her with a confused face as Blue and Papyrus followed behind.

 

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING-” Edge suddenly stopped halfway through what he was saying as she seemed to look around the room.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY LILLY…?” Papyrus asked but trailed off his sentence. He seemed to be having the same reaction as Edge.

 

They all had paused as they smelled the air, their eyelights wavering for a moment. Lilly narrowed her eyes at them, stepping back as she warily watched their reactions. Was it going to be the same…?

 

“WAIT, THAT SMELL…” Blue’s eyes darted around the room before looking over Lilly’s form, and she shivered slightly. He grinned, but it seemed strained as if he was holding back from something. She had a feeling she knew what it meant.

 

“YES, I’D RECOGNIZE IT ANYWHERE. IT’S RIDICULOUSLY POTENT IN HERE. FEELS LIKE I’M ALMOST SUFFOCATING…” Papyrus cringed as he looked around at his brother and Lilly. She winced when she saw how hard he seemed to be trying to restrain himself.

 

“WELL, IT  IS...DEFINITELY A SURPRISE. HOWEVER, IT EXPLAINS MUCH OF THE EVENTS AND FEELINGS OF THE LAST TWO DAYS.” Edge seemed to have a pitying look as his eyes met Lilly’s.

 

“What, are _you all_ going to lose your minds too?” She mumbled, still feeling hot anger in her veins. Edge raised an eyebrow at her words but he still spoke up, his voice much softer than his usual boisterous tone. 

 

“Lilly, We Need To Have A Talk. I Do Apologize For our Brother’s Behaviors. Come, Let’s Sit And Talk.” Edge extended his hand out towards the seat Lilly had been laying provocatively in before. His kept it short and simple, his gentle words shocking everyone in the room. Lilly the most however as she stared at him wide eyed. She looked at him cautiously as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, quickly teleporting to the farthest part of the lounge room by the double doors. 

 

 _I can’t tell what he’s planning. Edge had never been this gentle or calm and collected from the stories I’ve read. He was smart, sure. When it came to puzzles and mathematics he was on par with everyone else in the room. I hadn’t expected him to be so calm and…nice? Seems suspicious, but I really do need answers._ Lilly thought to herself warily.

 

“I will use my powers this time if any of you try something. If you don’t believe, then try me and find the fuck out.” She hissed towards them. The threats were directed towards Sans, Stretch and Red but had seen how Paps and Blue flinched at her words. She felt the guilt seep into the back of her mind but shoved it down. She didn’t have time for it right now with them all in the same room.

 

“ALL OF YOU, SIT. WE NEED TO HURRY UP AND EXPLAIN THIS TO HER BEFORE THIS GET ANY MORE OUT OF HAND. HONESTLY, I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY NONE OF YOU BROUGHT THIS UP EARLIER WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD TO SPEAK WITH HER.” Edge sounded exasperated as he spoke, pinching his nose bridge. 

 

 _Yeah, that sounds more like Edge._ She thought to herself.

 

The group of skeletons walked over and sat in the chairs around her, the room heavy with tension. Stretch, Sans and Red refused to make eye contact with her, while Blue and Papyrus had a deep lines of concern etched into their faces. Edge sat in the very front, and Lilly had been surprised that it was him who had seemed to have taken the lead. She had honestly expected Papyrus, but she stayed silent. She felt her chest ache as she looked out among the group. Lilly’s coolant strips had stayed an ugly purple and red color,  a black occasionally swirling into the mix. She let her eyes wander to the black color for just a moment before reverting her attention back to the brothers in front of her. She had never seen that color before. 

 

 _I’ll deal with it later. Right now I want answers and I intend to get them. I’ve given them so much of my past and explained myself more than what I should’ve to them. Obviously a mistake on my part, but they aren’t any less guilty. They didn’t deserve that from me. Seems like I was being too much of a fucking fangirl. Thank god that’s worn off._ Lilly thought bitterly.

 

Edge leaned over with his elbows resting against his knees, his fingers interlocked with one another as he finally spoke up. His face was calm and collected, which kept giving Lilly an uneasy feeling seeing him this way.

 

“NOW, RED, SANS, AND STRETCH WILL ALL APOLOGIZE FIRST FOR THEIR ACTIONS TOWARDS YOU. WHATEVER WAS DONE OR SAID WILL BE ATONED FOR AND EXPLAINED NOW. THIS DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE THEM BUT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO AT LEAST HEAR US OUT AS WE EXPLAIN WHAT’S BEEN GOING ON.” Edge glanced over at his brother and the two other skeletons. The seemed to be trying to shrink back into their chairs as Edge was glaring at them. They were looking pretty damn guilty.

 

“Fine, start explaining. I want to know what the hell has gotten into you all in the short time you’ve been here. I get that being around a girl for the first time in almost 2 or 3 years is hard but this is absolutely ridiculous. Going back and forth, fucking with her head and stomping all over her feelings is not exactly the approach I’d make if you’re looking to get laid.” Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose, running her finger across the piercing. Now she was honestly just irritated.

 

“DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HUMAN SOULS OR MONSTER SOULS?”

 

Lilly blinked and looked at him. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t really studied anything on souls before they got there. She mainly had just been invested in their characters and personalities, so her information in the soul department was lacking quite a bit.

 

“Uh, no actually. I was mainly more concerned with making sure I had as much information on you all to make sure you were comfortable here.”

 

“I THOUGHT SO. WHEN SOMEONE WHO COMES ALONG AS A SUITABLE MATE FOR A MONSTER, THEIR SOULS WILL REALIZE IT BEFORE THEY DO. IF A SOUL IS IN PAIN OR DEPRIVED OF INTERACTION FOR TOO LONG, OR TOUCH STARVED, THEY WILL SEND OUT PHEROMONES OR A SOUL SONG TO ATTRACT A SUITABLE PARTNER. MORE SO IF THEY ARE SOUL MATES.” Edge stayed calm but was still loud as he spoke.

 

Papyrus spoke up from next to him. “IF A SOUL MATE GOES TOO LONG WITHOUT INTERACTION WITH OTHER PEOPLE, THE PHEROMONES BECOME STRONG, WHILE THE SOUL SONG…”

 

“IT DOESN’T SING, IT’S MORE LIKE A PAINED SCREAMING. IT’S LOUD AND TERRIFYING SOMETIMES. THE NOISE WILL ONLY GROW LOUDER OVERTIME AS IT CRAVES THAT BOND WITH SOMEONE OR MULTIPLE PEOPLE.” Blue stated.

 

“Wait wait, so being alone or isolated will basically cause someone’s soul to go haywire and throw a temper tantrum?” Lilly raised her eyebrows. Were they telling her what she thought they were? Soul mates? From the fanfictions she had read she knew what that sort of thing meant. Sans then spoke up from his seat.

 

“Yeah, as Boss Monsters we have a harder time with this. It can be a lot stronger and more devastating on our souls, especially if we go through heats alone. Which we did multiple times while locked away at that stupid facility. Not to mention now with you being added to the mix we just can’t think straight.” He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to wipe away some of the tired look he had.

 

 _Damn he looks really drained, they all kind of do. I wonder if the strain on their souls is why?_  

 

“HUMAN SOULS HAVE THE SAME REACTION TO LONELINESS. YOUR SOUL REALIZED WE ALL HAD SOME KIND OF CONNECTION AND IS LETTING OFF A RIDICULOUSLY POTENT AMOUNT OF PHEROMONES WHICH IS CAUSING OUR SOULS TO REACT IN RETURN. NOT TO MENTION YOUR SOUL SONG…” Papyrus trailed off, not wanting to look at her.

 

“IT SCREAMING. LOUD, HORRIFYING AND HIGH PITCHED WAILING. IT’S MUCH WORSE AT NIGHT, BUT WHEN WE ALL FIRST STARTED TO INTERACT WITH YOU, IT GREW LOUDER. IT HONESTLY GETS QUITE ANNOYING AND DISTRESSING.” Edge let his eyes fall toward the ground, keeping the same expression.

 

“Sooooo what the hell am I supposed to do about it then? I don’t know jack shit about souls, let alone mine. Not to mention these pheromones, how do I stop it? Because it seems to have a pretty insane effect on these three here.” Lilly pointed off to the side at Sans, Red and Stretch.

 

“Well it comes n’ a mix of too things doll, touch starvation/loneliness and arousal. Mixin’ them two’s togetha is like dropin’ a bomb of pheromones on top of our senses. It’s why it’s kinda hard controllin’ ourselves around ya. It’s basically tellin’ us to complete a soul bond with ya.” Red sheepishly looked away, a little blush on his face. Lilly didn’t quite process what he had said at first, the whole group staring at her with mixed blushes. She blinked slowly.

 

_Oh. OH._

 

_OH NO._

 

_MOTHER. FUCKING. SOUL MATES._

 

And so as any anxiety ridden woman does when they find out they have soul mates, Lilly began to hyperventilate. 

 

“Holy- holy fuck. WHat the fuck its day two-day fucking TWO-You guys are-” Lilly was trying to get air in but not only was she guilt ridden, she had to now deal with six soul mates. If they were her soul mates, that meant that more than likely any other ones that show up will be too.

 

“LILLY IT’S OKAY! BREATHE!” Papyrus was by her side, rubbing her back gently. Her breath stuttered as she did the old breathing exercises her therapist had told her about. In through the nose, out through the mouth, 5 times. She looked up at Papyrus and smiled sadly, thanking him for the help. 

 

 _Okay, gotta find out more, gotta stay on track._ She gave her cheeks a little pat and looked back at the group.

 

“Well then, how the hell do we get rid of it? The smell I mean. I can’t go walking around like a screaming, horny, sadness alarm all the damn time!” Lilly threw her hands in the air.

 

Sans, Red and Stretch busted out laughing at her statement and Lilly tried hiding the tiny grin that crept on her face. 

 

_Not funny, not funny, it’s not funny dammit! This fucking sucks._

 

“Some of that is all of your faults by the way! Don’t tease someone and then be so surprised by the results you get.” Lilly pointed to the laughing group, and they only smiled sheepishly as they calmed down. Blue coughed into his hand, getting everyone to grow quiet again.

 

“W-WELL GENERALLY IT TENDS TO SIGNAL THAT YOU NEED TO CONNECT WITH YOUR SOULMATES FIRST, LIKE DEVELOPING YOUR BOND WITH THEM. HOWEVER WE WOULD NEED TO SEE THE STATE OF YOUR SOUL FIRST BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW MOST OF OUR BACKGROUNDS AND INTERESTS.” Blue blushed and looked at her expectantly. 

 

 _Well this isn’t going to be easy or fun._ Lilly thought.

 

“Uh, isn’t showing your soul intimate and private?” 

 

“YES, VERY MUCH SO. WITH ALL OF US HERE YOU WOULD BE EXPOSING YOUR VERY BEING TO US AND PUTTING YOURSELF AT YOUR MOST VULNERABLE.” Edge had a stern look on his face and Lilly swallowed hard. Her mind was jumping sporadically between a hard fuck _yes_ and a hard fuck _no_. They were basically telling her she was lonely and touch starved, and now their soulmate.

 

 _Well I knew most of that anyway, just not the soulmate part...._ She grumbled in her head.

 

“I think…” She sighed between her words. “I guess we should take a look, just to make sure it doesn't keep happening. As long as you can promise nothing weird or sexual will happen to it! God, this is gonna be kinda hard.” Lilly rubbed her arm uncomfortably, and Edge seemed surprised she had agreed.

 

“I just, I don’t want to get that upset again or snap for something that’s technically my fault. If it’s affecting you all as well then I don’t see why you shouldn’t be involved in the process.” 

 

“LILLY, IT’S YOUR SOUL. WE WOULD NEVER PUSH YOU INTO SOMETHING YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH! THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR AFTER ALL!” Papyrus smiled warmly at her. She felt her heart flutter a bit, the little cinnamon roll was too good for this world.

 

“BY THE WAY, BEFORE WE DO THIS...I DON’T THINK LILLY HERE EVER RECEIVED THAT APOLOGY!” Blue stood, glaring at his brother. 

 

“A-ah well you see…”

 

“I mean we didn’t really-”

 

“...wasn’t our faults…”

 

Sans, Stretch and Red all mumbled under their breath as they spoke at the same time.

 

“PAPY!” “SANS!” “SANS!”

 

They hollered at the three, and Lilly covered her smile up with her hand chuckling behind it. This was too funny. All three of them apologized, mumbling more as they talked. Lilly only nodded and let herself calm down as Papyrus walked over to her.

 

“ALRIGHT, I’M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO PULL IT OUT, ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY? YOU CAN TELL ME TO STOP AT ANY TIME.” 

 

Lilly only nodded taking a deep breath, readying herself for the feeling. What would it look like? What color was she going to get? She was honestly pretty nervous, but she trusted Papyrus fully.

 

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

 

Papyrus nodded, slowly holding both his hands out. 

 

Lilly sucked in a sharp breath as she felt tugging at her chest. It felt painful, like her rib-cage was being crushed. She tried to steady her breathing but it seemed almost impossible. 

 

“I-it’s kinda painful…” She forced the words out as she watched her chest. There was a faint light orange glow of Papyrus’s magic, but there wasn’t anything happening other than the pain.

 

Papyrus’s face was strained, little beads of sweat forming as he concentrated. Lilly at that point was too scared and worried about him to ask him to stop.

 

“L-LILLY, YOU NEED TO RELAX, OTHERWISE IT WILL BE MUCH MORE DIFFICULT TO DO THIS…” Papyrus’s brows were furrowed and he was looking at her chest in slight confusion.

 

“I-I am!” She gritted between her teeth.

 

“Th’hell is happenin’?” Red asked. Most of them had formed a little half circle around her, looking at her and Papyrus just as confused.

 

“IT SHOULD NOT BE THIS DIFFICULT TO PULL HER SOUL OUT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Edge growled from next to him. 

 

“Paps, don’t strain yourself either, you know what this-” Sans was cut off by his brother.

 

“I KNOW, I KNOW EVERYONE, JUST LET ME CONCENTRATE!” 

 

Lilly’s head spun for a moment, the pain increasing in her chest before she was suddenly blinded. The group let out a few gasps before the entire room fell dead silent. She blinked trying to get the spots out of her eyes, before looking down. Lilly’s soul was now floating out in front of her, gently bobbing up and down. Something was obviously very wrong however as they stared at it.

 

“It’s...it’s not supposed to look like that, is it.” She stated shakily.

 

“N-NO...I DON’T...I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS. I’VE NEVER SEEN THAT COLOR IN A SOUL BEFORE.” Papyrus stepped back and they all stared in mass uneasiness.

 

Lilly’s soul was almost completely black, with little swirls of what looked like red (DETERMINATION), green  (KINDNESS), and even blue coolant running through it. There were a few tiny cracks along it filled in with red, but the most concerning one was directly down the middle. The crack almost split in her soul in half as lines of black seeped from the middle break, floating upwards and disappearing into the air.

 

Lilly reached out letting her hands cup underneath it. The soul seemed to shiver with her hands so close, and she could feel the warmth of her hands wafting over her whole body. She gently traced one of the cracks, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt like her entire being had been gently stroked. The group watched as she carefully interacted with it, but she was a bit afraid of the black liquid.

 

“Oooaaky. I know most of the soul colors, but what about the weird black stuff?” She looked to each of them, hoping for an answer.

 

“I DON’T-...I DON’T KNOW.” Papyrus shook his head, and she panicked, looking at the others for any hope of understanding.

 

“I do. I’ve only ever seen it a few times, but never in a soul.” Sans stepped forward, leaning in staring at it as blue sweat drops formed along his skull.

 

“Same ‘ere. I wouldn’t’ve thought it was possible ‘less I checked ya earlier.” Red was sweating heavily, and Stretch just nodded. 

 

“It wouldn’t be much of a problem if there was only a little bit in there, but with this much consuming your soul, I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do.” Stretch said wearily.

 

“Okay but what the hell is it!” Lilly was panicked, they were telling her everything except what she wanted to know. Sans looked at her nervously before finally giving her the answer she really didn’t want.

  
“It’s _void fluid_ , aka, liquid hate and _agony_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNNN! New chapter ends in a cliff hanger??? OH MY GOOOD!!
> 
> Sans : I don't trust humans.  
> Also Sans : Hippity Hoppity this ass is now my property
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and feel free to follow me on tumblr for stupid life updates, as well as for when I post the cover for this story I drew! Feel free to ask questions about the story or small requests that I might be able to add to the story!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lil-kittykatie


End file.
